The Happily Ever After
by InuSanReborn
Summary: Love isn't all you need. Love doesn't change the world into a dream. Love can't always transcend all boundaries. Love does not discriminate, nor is it forgiving. One must always be trying to love, especially when it isn't coming easy. Some people don't learn that lesson quickly enough. InuSan Pairing.
1. Where It All Went Wrong

[[I do not own InuYasha, or any related copyrights- this is a fan made story for the amusement and entertainment of many on-going fans of the story and it's wealth of characters and history- nothing more.]]

Don't things always start out so easily? The reasons we love are often shrouded in mystery. Why something that bothers you can be endearing over time, yet something sweet can become just as bothersome with time as well. It shouldn't be surprising given Miroku's tendencies, though perhaps it can be overlooked given his position during their adventure- yes, if he failed, he would need an heir, it made logical sense, and reasonably logical that it would end with the defeat of Naraku. It did.. for a while. Looking back, it was clear that the new of a willing and uncomplicated life would bring about such an effect in them both, but Miroku would always be Miroku, and attraction has never been more indiscriminate than with him. Certainly there were times when Sango may have found the occasional passerby interesting, but the loyalty to refuse, and the restraint to resist came easy to her- not so much to her husband.

Miroku should not have been surprised, maybe he wasn't, when he returned from an exorcism in another village, to find his house was no longer a home for his family. He might say that he didn't see it coming, but so quickly he accepted that it was gone- one can only assume that somewhere inside he knew before he'd even gotten home, that the end was coming. Sure his trips became more frequent, lasted longer, and when he was home he was often out or preoccupied with the children, or an attractive visitor to the small village.. but surely Sango had known he did care about her, right?

Maybe had he decided to fight for that family, he could've regained it, but it came all too easy to embrace the life of freedom he had once before. It wasn't long before he too left town, the monk embracing the life he'd left behind if only to avoid missing the life that he abandoned through his misdeeds.

InuYasha had seen it coming, which was saying a lot, considering he was rarely observant of anything unless it was food, or battle-related. Then again, he can easily recount how many times his own meals were delayed because Sango was visiting Kagome, and when he was ditched outside with three miniature demon slayers he knew well enough that it meant that there was something to discuss. He sympathized with the monk on some level, not because he agreed with his actions or his reasoning, but because his hearing had overheard many a time Kagome encouraging Sango to leave, let him chase- never know what you have until it's gone, she said that a lot. He knew Sango, and though she'd gladly fight if something troubled her, it wasn't natural for her to leave as she had. What he didn't know was how much they truly depended on each other in this time of peace.

InuYasha and Kagome were never ones to let arguments go, but he never considered how often it was eventually resolves because of the presence of others. Either someone to talk Kagome down, or someone to scold him. Without Sango there, Kagome's temper was quickly being bottled, and soon it had become quite explosive- small details would set her off, making InuYasha vacate for some time, not only to let her calm down, but also to cool down himself. There was no trust here, no understanding, not really. Kagome rationed her understanding for larger issues, never mind he was a half demon who lived alone in the forest for the majority of his life- with Sango gone something as simple as eating too fast was becoming a quick peeve of the training Miko. It was becoming so much that many nights InuYasha spent on the edge of the forest, in a tree, muttering to himself into the night- while Kagome tossed and turn at Kaede's hut as if being home was only a reminder of the troubling half demon she was involved with.

Small things were surmounting, like leaves a midst the fall months- gathering layer upon layer until each step you took sounded like the cracking of glass. That wasn't too far off from the reality, they maintained such distance from eachother as if avoiding fighting any further that soon the hut was nearly abandoned. Kagome went there maybe once a week to clean up, only annoying her further as clearly InuYasha wasn't going to do it- while InuYasha spent his days lingering around the village or it's surroundings, unpleasantly grumbling over whatever argument they may have had last.

They say a straw too many is enough, righteously so, but what happens when a log is dropped upon the camel buried in straw? Bet you it breaks just as fast. A newcomer to the village had fallen over the edge of the bridge, while enjoying the view of the water flowing downstream. InuYasha whom was loitering beneath the bridge at the time, enjoying the shade and the sound of the water, noticed and caught the woman before she could fall in. That was how the beginning of the end began. This woman was shocked by the half demon's sudden appearance, so the initial event was let slide- that night he even had dinner with Kagome, and for the first time in a long time, didn't fight. However, as the woman come to understand InuYasha's standing in the village, the gratefulness for her rescue became a debt she was determined to repay. A simple gesture, but ill-timed.. as usual.

Kagome was giving serious consideration to getting out of Kaede's way and returning home, finding some renewed hope that InuYasha hadn't changed, or perhaps more like, coming to appreciate the fact that he wouldn't ever change.. that he wouldn't be the dream, but at the very least, he was a good guy. Unfortunately for him, no sooner than the day she'd returned home, was the day the lady came knocking. A simple gift of food, but given Kagome's Cooking skill, it was no surprise that InuYasha enjoyed it far more than what Kagome served that night. She really tried to let it slide, but in idle conversation with the woman on a chance visit, InuYasha acknowledged his enjoyment of the meal, and soon another was provided.

Each small meal, or additional dish added to her table by that woman was building up, and each time she grew more and more irritated- InuYasha was none the wiser until eventually the camel broke entirely. They'd said goodbye many times in their relationship, another one should not have been any different, she'd storm away and they'd spend time apart again, the only difference was that this time she kicked InuYasha out. He fumed and complained to himself for several days afterwards on the outskirts of the forest, working himself up repeatedly only to cool off and regret his actions, followed swiftly by repeating that process. When he'd finally decided to return and see this event end, he stumbled upon Kagome during her spiritual training with Kaede. Even he could see the difference. Kagome was happy, enjoying her training- he watched for some time, and though there were struggles and frustrations, Kagome wasn't the same one he had come to know. She wasn't rejecting living in this world, she wasn't rejecting her role in this life, the only thing she was rejecting at all- was him. He visited Kaede's hut after he knew Kagome had left one night and approached her with a simple request, he wished the rosary around his neck removed- with the addendum to give it back to Kagome. Kaede may have tried to convince him to reconsider, but the fact that he wanted her to return it meant that he wasn't going back.

Love, the will to love someone, and the act of expressing that love is fundamental in being in love.. without all three, all you will end up doing is hating them. He knew that much. Somewhere along the way they were just trying to love each other, sure they cared about each other, but they weren't succeeding at loving each other, only trying, and given them- only part of the time at that. It would never be enough


	2. Isolation

[I still don't own inuyasha... but I might start putting back ten dollars out of every paycheck and see what happens! If, y'know, I live to be some god awful age, maybe.. y'know?]

It's been five years since that day when she had decided to leave. Well, five years, three months, and eighteen days.. but who's counting.. It was night already, her three children fast asleep within her old family home in the partially restored slayer's village. Kohaku was really coming into his own as a slayer, that was to be sure- he was originally traveling around and slaying demons as he came across them, but upon returning to maintain his weapon, and finding Sango and her children there, he had since refocused his efforts to the village. People have come now, embracing the reborn life of a slayer- Sango was more than happy to help train the newcomers, but Kohaku never did allow her to come along on actual slayings- concerned for her children who would be left alone basically without her, even though he had grown closer to them as well, he knew too well that he would be a pale substitute for Sango's presence in their lives. That has only recently changed, Sango insisted upon rejoining the ranks of active slayers after there were two inhibiting injuries on a 'routine' slaying. The children were older now, and she couldn't hide behind the people she'd come to view as a form of family, especially with the influx of business since word that the slayer's village was in business once again.

Sango may be stumbling with a life she couldn't have foreseen, or rather the mixture of the lives she had come to know, but she had decided long ago not to let the loss of the comfort of being a housewife ruin the future for her, or for her children. Miroku had come on occasion over the past five years, but he wasn't coming to take them home, nor would she go- not anymore. At first, maybe she had harbored hope for such an ending, but the romantics were gone, the haze over the truth dissipated, she would not be fooled by childish notions such as that again. Being a mother, a slayer, there was simply no room left to be a child any longer, or at least that's what she would call herself who believed so desperately before.

She believed she could honestly put that consciousness behind her and live in the moment, but on silent nights such as tonight, when the slayer's village was completely still and the only thing to look at was the sky, the stars, the moon- childish sentiment took root again. Memories of happier times emerged, of lost friendships, of dead relatives, and the isolation she still felt even to this day. She loved her children, more than anything, but watching new romances emerge and flames flicker out of old ones was an almost cruel, if not a constant reminder of the fact that it was a part of her life that was no longer an option. She had no desire to give herself fully to another person, not with the risk of losing everything if they go- and especially not when said person would not only have to be trusted with her life and the lives of her children, but also must enter knowing three children are awaiting them. No, she didn't hope for anything, nor seek anything, but at night, times like this, it was easy to imagine a proper life.

She found a giggle emerge from her mouth as she looked at the moon. "It won't be too much longer before InuYasha will be hiding somewhere it looks like." She mused to herself, remembering the overwhelming presence of her former halfdemon companion, particularly how suspicious and bull headed he was around the night of the new moon.

"Feh! Five years and you still pick the stupidest things to remember." Said InuYasha as he landed nearby from among the treeline.

"Well, it only happened once a month for the whole four years we spent together." Said Sango as she laughed a bit more openly, before the realization dawned on her and she looked over at him like he were a mirage in the desert that would disappear any moment.

"Geez, remind me next time not to go out of my way to visit." He grumbled, though honestly there was few more troubling subjects than his period of vulnerability.

"I-.. Inu... Yasha?" She asked with some disbelief, still uncertain if she wasn't hallucinating, or dreaming perhaps. "Wha-.. wh..Why.. When did.. What are you doing here?!" She asked as she quickly got to her feet, taking a few steps closer as her momentum faded and she came to stand before him, literally reaching out to poke him once- fully expecting to see her hand phase straight through.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her antics, wondering to himself briefly if perhaps she'd become insane in the last five years. He didn't flinch in the slightest as she poked him and then drew her hand back as if she'd touched something sharp. "What the hell is the matter with you? I just caught your scent and decided to stop by, you been drinkin' or what?" He asked with a mildly annoyed tone.

"Wha?.. What is that supposed to mean?! I haven't seen you in over five years, and yet you show up all of a sudden without any kind of notice, and yet I'm not supposed to be surprised!?" She said, her disbelief wearing off quickly as she interacted with InuYasha's naturally abrasive personality. After a moment though, she begins to laugh again. "It's like we never parted ways." She said a midst a small fit of laughter. "You really are the most frustrating person, you know that right?" She said with an amused smile.

"You're one to talk.. And why're you laughing?" He said, looking at her suspiciously, as if he was trying to figure out if she was making fun of him or something. "Look, if it's a problem, I'll just be going." He said in a bitter manner as he turned halfway around.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to pop in and leave so easily." Said Sango in a very matter-of-fact manner. "You're going to visit, properly." She told him, and that was just what it was, telling, there was no room to argue. A mother's true power...

InuYasha looked at her with some confusion, preparing to retort but failing to find words to say as he looked at her, while she merely stared him down rather intimidatingly. "..Oh man.." He muttered with a sigh. Resignation had set in.


	3. An Immersible Fantasy

[I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own this computer even... so yeah, if you want to talk copyright infringement, technically you should be going after the rental place.. I mean, might've been them... y'know?]

"So then, Myoga chimes in- Turtle soup isn't generally made with demon turtles, they tend to be poisonous." Said InuYasha, telling the story of one really poor excuse for a dinner he had been at with Kagome in the future with her family once, when Kagome insisted upon cooking, presumably to show off her increased skill at it- which is to say, she thought she had improved...

Sango laughs quite heartily within the visiting area of her old home, as InuYasha and her drink tea across from one another at the table. "Everyone was alright, right?" She said, though her still half chuckling tone made it hard to take seriously.

"Yeah, the swelling went down within a few days, though their tongues were enlarged for two months I guess. Kagome got banned from ever bringing ingredients from our world again." Said InuYasha with a snickering tone, remembering how dejected Kagome was when they left, despite the fact that they were seen off rather well, without malice or spite. "Later I told Kagome that at least for once the old man didn't have to lie about being ill." He said with a chuckle.

"Doggy!" Came the united voice of two seven year old girls, as they tackled the half demon much to his surprise, as he twitched and flailed a bit as they messed with his ears. He growled. "I didn't miss this part!" He exclaimed but made no motion to remove the two girls, only to sit back up and silently receive the slaying he was targeted for. Soon enough the boy was behind him trying to climb up his hair as well.

"Oh dear, we must've woke them- I told you to keep quiet!" Said Sango as she rose to gather the children, only then noticing the light coming from around the doorway. "Oh geez, it's morning already- Damnit InuYasha, you kept me awake all night." She said with a sigh, deciding at that point to leave the children to their prey while she planned to make breakfast.

"What do you mean -I- kept you up? Who dragged me in here cause they were getting cold?! H-Hey wait! Get the kids! Don't just leave me heeeerrreeee!" He called out to her as she left the room. He may not realize the implications of her exit, but in all honesty, she struggled with the idea of leaving the kids with anyone, even though insisting on missions out of the village, she still found it incredibly difficult to leave the children in the care of others even while she was changing, let alone for long periods of time. InuYasha's trust likely came down to the fact that she knew he'd protect them, not just with his life, but without fail- and furthermore, the kids did know InuYasha, and despite his attitude, he wouldn't ever hurt them.. evident as the fact that they 'slayed' him daily for over two years without ever receiving more than a menacing growl that merely entertained them more.

A rather simple breakfast, not unlike any other day- nothing was particularly better than usual, nor was it anything new.. but it certainly didn't seem the same. At the moment, Sango didn't even notice it, but looking back, the mere ability to converse over breakfast, or getting to watch the children pick on the half demon even, or scold him for not eating properly, they were small things, but it was a familiarity and pleasure the house had lacked before. Small things are important, it's what makes any given day brighter, or the lack of makes the day seem so uninteresting. She didn't give a single moment of consideration to the fact that what was familiar about the situation wasn't watching Miroku playing with the kids, but more like watching InuYasha and Shippo going at it, though with less violance... well, on InuYasha's side at least.

"!" Sango recalled the relevance of this morning as she had been mere moments from telling InuYasha that she'd show him around this morning. "I forgot! We were going to set out on a mission today." She said, as the weight of that fact buried her previously enjoyable morning. "InuYasha! Watch the children!" She said as she popped up swiftly and proceeded to vacate the premises and prepare for the mission.

"H-Huh?! Wait!" He called after her, but once again, was defeated and furthermore, banished to babysitter duty.

Sango spent the better part of an hour preparing her Hiraikotsu and her Wakizashi, as well as suiting up in her slayer outfit- though she lost a couple minutes there disbelieving that it still fit her properly, expecting a much more challenging task involved with that one. She was gone a bit longer than she had intended to be, couple that with the fact that she'd gotten started a good deal later than she had intended to and one might see the rush. "Oh dear, I've still got to get the kids over to Lady Erol's house, and say goodbye to InuYasha, and- oh damnit, maybe Kohaku will leave Kilala behind and I can catch up that way, so they won't have to wait on me- I really didn't want to end up delaying them, everyone will think I really shouldn't be coming on missions." She said to herself as she hurried back across the village, trying to figure out her strategy for getting everything done in an 'extremely' timely manner.

As she charged into her home once again, the sight before her was shocking at the very least... she had never expected such a sight to befall her..

"Who're good little slayers, huh?" Teased InuYasha in a baby-ish voice. "You guys are- you slay all the demons who are trying to eat breakfast at your house." He continued playing with the three children, tickling and grappling with the three of them, horsing around but gently, it was almost a little unsettling, like it'd be less surprising to see him having tied the three of them up, and hung them from the ceiling, while laughing... well, okay, not that bad, but it was still surprising. "I-Inu.. Yasha? What are...?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said as he looked up, suddenly straightening back up as the kids proceeded to try to slay him again for the impertinence of tickling them. "We slayed you!" They exclaimed happily. "It's about time you are back, are you going to get these little brats off me yet?" He said defensively, being caught in the act. 'Oh geez, this is worse than when Kagome caught me playing with the cat...' He thought with some embarrassment, refusing to look directly at Sango for fear of seeing her laughing or mocking him.

"Uh... Um... " She was speechless at first, but soon the idea hit her. "Say, InuYasha, would you mind watching the kids for just a bit longer?" She asked with a sweet smile. "I have someone arranged to watch them, but I'm running a little late- so you could watch them until my other arrangement can come over and pick them up?" She asked with a very hopeful expression.

"Wha?... But, uh.. I was... Feh! Fine, whatever. They better come over soon!" He said as if he'd leave regardless of whether they did or not, though Sango knew truthfully that not only would he not, but likewise, from that little scene earlier, he would probably be more inclined to miss them when their picked up, than anticipate it.

"Alright, you three- InuYasha's going to look after you for a bit, so you behave yourself." Said Sango as she moved over and coddled each one briefly, hugging them each separately and giving each one a kiss. "I'll be back hopefully before nightfall, but if I'm not- you make sure you go right to sleep, and I'll be there when you wake up, okay?" She assured them with an air of affection unfamiliar to InuYasha.

"You're just going to slay a demon, no need to scare them- geez." He commented with a grunt.

"InuYasha, it is dangerous to -humans- at least. Besides, children need to know their parent will come back, it's very important- it's like.. well, never mind, I'll be back later." She said with a chuckle as she went to leave, her unsaid comment still playing in her head. 'Like a dog left alone, it's easy to feel abandoned.'


	4. Further into the Rabbit Hole

[[I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own any more amusing comments to include here. TT Sad Day.]]

When Sango returned late that night, she had considered going to Erol's house in order to acquire her children, but the hour was against her, she knew that even if the Erols' were awake, that the children would not be. So she decided to go home, and just go over really early in the morning. To her surprise however, when she walked into the bedroom, she was welcomed by the sight of three children, well four if you include the half demon laying amongst them, sleeping just as deeply as the children around him. They were all sprawled out, covers draped over the lot of them, but not surrounding any of them, appearing to have exhausted themselves entirely. Even a half demon didn't have the energy to compete with three adolescents it seemed... Sango stifled a giggle as she moved over and carefully fixed the blankets, before finding her a place on the very edge of the area, with only enough blanket to not slide off of her entirely. The fatigue of the trip and the battle rose to the surface quickly, soon she was just as bad as the other four, sprawling out and completely unguarded as she slipped into ever deepening sleep.

A pleasant dream. No, it was happening in reality, but what else can you call it when you are living in something that isn't real? Maybe it was chance that enabled this path, but this path wasn't moving forward. Five beings occupied the house, ate breakfast together, played together- sometimes InuYasha would help with training, as a true demon opponent it was valuable experience for them, other times it was Sango as a proper demon slayer educated in methods even Kohaku wasn't proficient at. Slayings came and went, and each time she returned home, InuYasha and the children awaited her. It's too easy to let life continue without questioning it, just in the hope that it continues the way it is. For Months now, she's let this fantasy linger of a normal home, and a family. On regular nights, she found it comforting to know InuYasha was sitting nearby, Tetsusaiga in his arms, and on the longer days, even more comforting to find his clawed hand draped over her. On the nights of the new moon, when InuYasha insisted upon being away from everyone were the only times she ever gave consideration to their situations- and then it wasn't what it was, but whether, will it return?

The following morning, when InuYasha returned, she always found herself relieved, yet not surprised. InuYasha wasn't much different in the situation though, perhaps were he a bit more perceptive, he would've questioned it long ago. That night it had began, he hadn't even considered being here through the night, they had talked to day break or it would've never began. Leaving now though, saying goodbye to the children would be troubling, and Sango needed him to babysit right? So of course he couldn't leave, not until all that was settled of course. It's easy to tell yourself when it's a better time, you'll do something- but it's even easier to deceive yourself with those words. He'd spent five years in that place that was neither human, nor demon, alone- again. There was a reason he felt compelled when he caught Sango's scent.. it was comforting to have someone around, even if it meant this domestic life that he'd adopted within the slayer's village.

Reality rarely gives you the chance to live outside of it for long, even if life itself doesn't rip your dreams from you, it's people will always expect you to live it, especially if they are forced to. Sango hadn't a reason to question her current situation, if not for the random conversation she wasn't intended to overhear. A simple conversation, nothing dramatic, one of the many slayers who took an interest in her during their training talking with another, she would usually pass it off as if it were merely an uneducated infatuation that would pass as quickly as it came, but the context brought with it a perception she didn't really want to see.

"Say, y'know the instructor from earlier? Miss Sango?" The infatuated trainee asked his fellow trainee.

"Yeah, of course- everyone knows Sango, she's Kohaku's sister." He responded as if it were the foolish question to ask, accurately of course, as it was among the more foolish ones to ask in the Demon Slayer's Village.

"Yeah, I am thinking about asking her out sometime." He said in a somewhat hushed tone, Sango wouldn't have overheard it at all if she weren't presenting doing some maintenance on her Hiraikotsu in the next room, how foolish was it to have this conversation in the armory?

"Don't be an idiot. She's got three kids, man!" The other said, causing Sango to stifle a chuckle, as she continued to oil the Hiraikotsu. 'That's right, boy, I may look young still, well.. for the most part, but I'm far beyond your maturity.' She thought to herself.

"Aw, man, she's married?" He complained. 'Can't fault you for that jump, after all, I guess technically I am.' She thought.

"Nah, but y'know she has a thing with that half demon from training the other day." THe other responded. '...Wha? A thing? What are they thinking?! InuYasha? Why he's Kagome's... well, even still, we're just friends!' She thought, as she halted her actions to listen.

"Really? Grah! I knew they were close, but I figured him being a dmeon and all, that it was more of a business relationship.." He cursed. 'What kind of stupid thinking is that? I don't care if InuYasha is a demon, one of my best friends is a demon!' She thought, dismissing the fact that Kilala generally was with Kohaku these days.

"Nah, you just were too busy staring I think. Surprised you don't see it, she never interacts with anyone in the village unless it's about business, the only person she talks to socially is the half demon. If she isn't training or on a mission, she's at home, playing house with it." He explained. 'It? He has a name, it's InuYasha! Boy, I oughta teach these two a lesson. If InuYasha overheard this, they'd get some first hand experience at escaping a hostile demon.' She thought to herself as she decided to put an end to this conversation. "Is someone in there?" She called out as she went to approach. She heard them announce themselves and summarily excuse themselves as they went onto their duties. She huffed slightly as she resumed her maintenance. 'I think we need to up the intelligence level of our accepted recruits, those two are idiots! Just because I spend my time at home, all of a sudden I'm in some affair with InuYasha! I'm a mother! Of course I spend all my time at home! It's not like I go straight home just cause InuYasha is there, hell I'm more likely to not go straight home now that I know he's watching the kids!' She contiued to mentally fume on the conversation while she finished her work.

On her way home, she tried to let it go, as not to cause any problems. 'It's getting warmer.. must be it's almost spring time.' She thought to herself as she looked around a bit. "Oh, I bet InuYasha and the kids would enjoy having lunch at the Cherry Blossoms." She said, pleased with coming up with an idea for an outing.

"Planning on a trip to the cherry blossoms, huh? That's nice, I remember my husband took me there when we were newlyweds too." Said Mrs. Erol, the elderly woman whom watches.. well, used to watch her children. She still does, but only on the occasion when a mission coincides with the new moon, or if InuYasha is out training and she needs to go shopping or something.

Sango halted in a frozen position, her face flushing slightly. '..No wonder they think me and InuYasha are involved... Geez, why does everyone have an opinion today?! I just wanted to treat my family.. err friend and family, and the season just happened to be about right. I need to get home, these people are going to end up confusing me too.' She thought with a sigh. "!" She remembered. "Oh darn, InuYasha wanted stew tonight, I guess I should.." She started but then steeled herself. "No, I'll make rice and fish! And he better not say one word!" She announced loudly, realizing only after she exhaled that she'd said it aloud. She swiftly rushed home, if only to get away from the embarrassment that seemed to haunt this day.

"Hey, I thought we were having stew tonight?" Asked InuYasha as Rice and Fish were served.

"Stew!" Announced the three kids in unison. They followed this by beginning to eat their respective meals despite their statement.

Sango chuckled nervously. "Yeah,sorry, I forgot." She lied, bowing her head to him briefly. "I will try to get the ingredients tomorrow, while you're at training." She said apologetically. 'Alright, so maybe I got a little over-excited, he is watching the kids for me really often, it's only polite that I try to make accomodations for him as well...' She thought, feeling a twinge of guilt for purposely ignoring his dinner request.

As the night came to an end, Sango noted that InuYasha was taking his usual place in the corner, Tetsusaiga already untucked and within his arms as she spoke up. "Y'know, you don't have to sleep there, y'know? I mean, there's room in the bed." Said Sango, wanting to make amends for her 'forgetfulness'.

"Wh-..What are you talking about?!" He said, a bit louder than he intended to, though a cold stare from Sango quickly shrunk him back into the corner again.

"You idiot, be quiet!" She said in a hostile yet stifled voice. "It's not like you haven't slept here before, everytime I come home late I have to practically use Hiraikotsu to get any space the way you spread out like miasma when you sleep." She said in a bit more hostile of a manner than she'd meant to.

"Well, excuse me then. I'll make sure that when I'm babysitting for you all day, that I fall asleep somewhere more appropriate, like on the ground outside." He said bitterly with a 'Feh!' as he closed his eyes and rested Tetsusaiga to his shoulder.

"That's not-... I just meant that it's.. alright.. if you want to sleep in the bed. I really.. don't mind." She said with a sigh as she sunk her head beneaht the blanket. '..Nope.. I'm doomed.. now I feel like I'm trying to get him into the bed.. maybe if I stay beneath the blanket forever, he'll never find me..' She thought, irrationally of course. She heard movement.

"Y'know, I have my doubts about your invitation, when you caccoon yourself up on the edge of the futon." He said, apparently over nearby now.

She popped her head out surprised, despite knowing he was closer, to find him closer. "Uh..! Yeah, sorry, I thought you were upset..." She said, as she shimmied over a bit, halting before she bumped into one of the kids... Even as InuYasha did enter the futon, she found herself fighting the intense draw of pulling the blanket back up over her head. Considering they'd slept together before, usually there was a kid or three between the two of them, for some reason the absence of that made her a bit more uncomfortable than she would've liked. She fidgeted.

"Alright! I'm getting out! I appreciate the gesture, but I won't be complained to later cause you couldn't sleep." He said, at least managing to keep his declarations in a hushed tone this time as he slid out from the futon.

"Wha? What're you?" She began.

"My ears aren't toys, despite what the little ones think. Ever since I came over, you're getting stressed out, I can hear your heartbeat from the forestline probably." He said, overexaggerating surely.

"T-That's.. not.. You're misunderstanding!" She said, as she reached over and grasped his robe, literally pulling him back in, winning her some flailing limbs as she pulled him over. "I was bothered because I was trying not to bump against you, or against Shako. Now, you just stay here, and don't get any ideas." She said in a hostile whisper, as she moved over, resting partially on InuYasha. "...I-it won't be an issue if we lay like this.." She said as her head rested on InuYasha's shoulder, her arm partially draped over him.

"...Y-ou.. Th-This is a little strange..." Muttered InuYasha, now feeling a tad uncomfortable himself.

"You're not exactly a soft pillow, but I'm making do, so deal with it!" She snapped quietly.

"That's not what I meant," he growled, "I just meant that I'm not used to sleeping on my back." He grumbled.

"Geez, InuYasha, do you have to make everything difficult.." She complained, sitting up a bit. "How would you suggest then?" She asked, getting more than a little annoyed- if not wide awake just from this little back and forth.

"Easy enough, face the kids on your side." He instructed, to which she obeyed with some annoyance, though that quickly faded as InuYasha laid behind her, his own hand moving around her. "It's still a little strange, but at least it's comfortable.." He mumbled.

Sango considered burying herself in the covers just to try not to reveal the intense blush coloring her cheeks. "Why is it wierd now?" She asked, perhaps to not let the air be silent, but truly more looking for some sort of comfort in the awkward situation.

He yawned rather deeply, causing him to press against Sango's back. "I haven't really slept right next to someone, on purpose at least, since I lived with Kagome." He explained.

Sango peeked back at him as he seemed to be getting sleepier than he would usually allow. She considered her words for a moment. "I know what you mean.. even if it's not the same, y'know, it's the same for me." She responded, before deciding to roll over. Speaking over her shoulder was not pleasant, though she found the new position just as awkward at first. After a moment however she sighed and moved in a bit, throwing in the towel. 'Who cares what it looks like? There's nothing between us, so it doesn't matter.' She told herself, but as she nuzzled into him a bit a smile crept to her face. 'It's nice to feel this way again..' She thought as she found the peace of sleep overtaking her, as she listened to the sound of InuYasha's breathing, she knew that before she'd even rolled over, that he'd already fallen asleep.


	5. Like The Falling Petals, We Dance

[[I do not own InuYasha, I did own a bowl of hot and spicy ramen.. unfortunate it was eaten... I don't own the culprit, whoever it was... But I will pwn them...]]

Ah, the days of spring had come, and with it the all to rare moment of the falling cherry blossoms, who's lives consisted of the spectacular bloom and hasty flock to the ground. A great metaphor for many things, a dream for one. Sango sat calmly beside InuYasha, even leaning into him as they shared the sights, not only of the dancing flower petals as they fell slowly to the ground, but the kids who played together beneath them. An arm around one another, when did this become commonplace? There is no real answer, it didn't happen in one moment, it happened with the simple act of holding one close overnight, with the occasional demonstration for the trainees, and even just playing with the children. There was no one moment, there were many moments that further culminated and nourished the two's ability to embrace the other's presence, literally and metaphorically.

"Hey now, no weapons, if you're going to fight, do it with your fists." Said InuYasha as one threw a stick, as if it would boomerang back.. Wonder what that was supposed to be..

Sango slapped InuYasha's side. "How about no fighting?" She suggested with a dirty look, her intense glares seemed to be diminishing a bit.

"Yeah, growing up with a demon slayer and a half demon.. clearly they're going to be nobles." Commented InuYasha, warranting another slap on his side. "You keep hitting the same spot and eventually I might feel it." He mocked challenging at Sango.

"Keep talking, InuYasha, and the next time we train together will be your last." She warned, but the slight smile at the corner of her lips really took away from the threat.

"Just saying, being able to fight is a good thing. I'm not saying they have to fight, or that they should be fighters, but considering their parents, I ain't going to bet on the non-combatant types." Said InuYasha with a chuckle.

"Just cause you're an idiot, doesn't make them stupid, so clearly some things aren't infectious." Said Sango with a giggle.

"Very funny." He said with an offended 'Feh!', before glancing down at the playful Sango, as she watched the kids for a bit longer. 'She calls me stupid, I said parents-' He thought to himself.

"Mommy! Doggy!" Came charging up the younger boy of the group of children. "They're teaming up on me!" He complained, revealing this travesty of injustice to the light, that they may be swiftly and mercilessly punished for this transgression.

'Did he say..? Oh, Doggy, of course- .. how silly of me.. Then again, it has been a while since they've seen Miroku.. I wonder what they think Doggy- err, InuYasha is to them? Is he just a friend for them too?' She wondered to herself, completely missing the question a midst her thoughts.

"Teaming up? Cool bud, you must have them cornered. A real fighter can handle his opponents alone, only the weaker fighters need to team up to defeat someone." Explained InuYasha, sending the kid back over with a new fighting spirit.

"You really aren't bad with kids, Doggy- InuYasha, rather!" She said, letting the title slip, earning a disdainful glare from InuYasha.

"What, did you think I was going to hang them up from the ceiling by their ankles and laugh maniacally?" He asked somewhat defensively.

"Nope!" She lied. 'Only once!' She thought with a nervous chuckle. 'Though the fact that you thought of that exact scenario makes me worry a little bit..' She admitted mentally but let it slide.

"Doggy, Mommy, can you do that?" Asked the two girls, the boy following a few steps behind rubbing his head.. seems the teamwork paid off in the end. The girls motioned over to a teenage couple as they danced beneath the flower petals as they fell around them.

"Not on your life, kid." Commented InuYasha quickly, with a 'Feh!'.

"Oh come on, InuYasha, surely you've had to.. on second thought, scratch that- of course you wouldn't know how, and you'd probably be clumsy too.." Sighed Sango.

"Hey now, I know perfectly well how to dance I'll have you know. My mother showed me how." He said defensively.

"What was that, two hundred years ago? Come on InuYasha, it's alright if you can't dance." Said Sango, with a hidden smirk, a mocking one at that.

"That's it, let's go." Said InuYasha quickly getting to his feet, and pulling Sango up whether she wanted to or not.

"Daddy, errr, Doggy, ack!, InuYasha!" Started Sango, prepared to admit her mocking, though delayed by the previous slips of the tongue.

"I can dance damnit!" He declared as he tugged her along to a similar arena. That awkwardness returned momentarily at the concept of dancing, but once InuYasha remembered the steps and was a bit less focused on the actual moves, soon it was found to be quite enjoyable. Eventually, Sango rested against InuYasha far more, not unlike the closeness they had shared beside one another in bed.

A moment's bliss is never to last more than the moment, that much is to be sure. "Daddy!" Exclaimed the two girls, followed by the boy calling out "Papa!"

Sango sighed. 'Great, now I've got them calling him daddy- that's not going to sit well if Miroku..' She looked over in time to see the monk and immediately hid herself behind InuYasha. '..Jeez, what is he a demon? Just think his name and he appears!' She mentally cursed.

"Wha?" InuYasha was confused severely, "what's going on?" He asked. "Why're you hiding?"

"I'm not!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I just don't want him to get the wrong idea, so play along! Just pretend I'm Kagome, and whatever you do, DO NOT MOVE!" She threatened, that evil stare returning with a vengeance.

InuYasha nearly pulled away entirely when she gave that stare, but resisted, and eventually turned around- carefully mind you. "Hey Miroku, what're you doing here?" He called out as he waved his hand.

"Oh, InuYasha- you're here too? I saw the kids and figured I'd stop in and say hello to them, where's Sango gone to?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Sango? She had something to do I think. A very urgent something I guess. 'Kagome' and I are keeping an eye on them in the mean time." Said InuYasha nervously. He really disliked this particular position.

"Kagome? Really? The last time I stopped by there, she didn't even seem to know where you were. I take it you've worked things out then?" He asked with a smile.

"Ah, yeah! We're getting along quite well, inseparable at the worst of times." Said inuYasha, unable to help but make a joke about the situation, earning him a jab from the slayer hiding behind him.

"Is something wrong with Kagome?" He asked as he attempted to peek around InuYasha a bit, causing him to run interference as best he can with the cowering slayer latched onto the back of his robe. Ironically their choreography was perfect for the hiding...

"No!, no, no, not at all, she's fine, never better in fact, she's one-hundred percent okay. She's just, uh, embarrassed, since, I was just teaching her how to dance. She thinks I'm an 'idiot' who forgot how to dance two hundred years ago it seems." Commented InuYasha, earning him yet another jab from the slayer behind him. "Ow!, that one hurt a little.." He complained.

"A..alright.. well, if you see Sango, can you tell her I am looking for her?" Offered Miroku, as he petted each one of the kid's hair briefly before kneeling down to them.

"Say, did you see where Mommy went?" He asked them with a charming smile.

The three proceeded to point directly at InuYasha. No hidden metaphor there...

"Oh, she went that way? Well thank you very much, I'm glad to see you're all growing up so well. I'll stop back once I find mommy and maybe we'll all walk home together." He said with a smile before kissing each one on the forehead and jogging past InuYasha, while he coordinated another perfect turn without exposing Sango to her husband.

"Is it over?" She asked from behind him in a whisper only he would hear.. dog ears, y'know?

"Yeah, for all the good it did, he'll be back once he realizes that way is a dead end... Not like you can get out of being here, he saw the kids." Commented InuYasha. "What's this about anyway? Get the wrong idea about what?" He asked.

"About you and me, idiot! I mean, we're just friends and all, but if he saw us dancing together he could misunderstand!" She explained in a really quickly spoken sentence.

"He gropes and offers children to every woman he passes, do you really think he considers dancing as particularly intimate? I danced with my mother after all, it's really not a big deal.." Commented InuYasha with little to no genuine sense on the romantic angle.

Sango growled lowly at the argument while time was wasting. "Fine, InuYasha!" She said, determination growing exponentially as she leaned up and kissed the half demon for a good moment or two before pulling away. "I assume you and your mother didn't do that, so now will you just trust me and get the kids, and let's go!" She ordered.

InuYasha had not been prepared for that, not one bit, he had to catch up with the conversation even after she's finished. "I may lose my demon powers once a month, but at least I'm sane the entire time." He commented as he sighed and proceeded to gather the kids. Their initial complaint was that 'daddy' was supposed to come walk them home. Sango was about a step from picking them up and carrying them off when she heard the sound of the monk once again. "Sango! There you are." He said, though he didn't sound too surprised.

"What?! Miroku! You're here? I mean, you're here! What're you doing here? On a date?" She asked without even considering their status, particularly that they were still in fact Man and Wife.

"Huh? No, of course not- I was just passing through. I wouldn't make a very good father if I were to go on a date with the children present." He said as he glanced at InuYasha.

"Where's Kagome? She flee this time, or just find a better hiding spot?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Kagome? Oh, Kagome! No, she's- That is." Started InuYasha only for Sango to interrupt.

"Oh, you know Kagome, InuYasha said something about turtle soup, and she stormed right on out of here. It's for the best anyway, I've been meaning to invite InuYasha to the Slayer's Village for some time now, see if maybe he can help me whip those recruits into shape." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"So, he's going home with you? Excellent, I was planning on walking with you as well, spend some time with the kids, it'll be all the more interesting with InuYasha along- just like old times, right?" Said Miroku, as he looked to InuYasha again.

InuYasha sighed. "If only, maybe I'd be less confused."

"You and me both, friend." Said Miroku as he moved past the other two to greet the children again and help them to get ready to go, pack up the lunch leftovers and what not.


	6. What's Real in a Fantasy?

Arrankor: Yeah, I wish I could play a better Miroku. I'm not nearly as skilled as I'd like to be in his role.

[[I do not own InuYasha, I'm pretty sure Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. I am borrowing InuYasha, bending him to my will, and I'll return him when I'm done. :P Maybe with most of the pieces!]]

As if the unexpected appearance of the monk wasn't troubling enough, the presence of InuYasha only compounded it's effects. Sango kept her distance from the both of them almost equally, as if she were finding the perfect middle between them regardless of their movements. "Eh, there's no sense in talking about such things- it's in the past." Said Sango, evasively avoiding yet another subject with Miroku. He had visited before, and even though Sango truly wasn't open to giving their marriage much of a try, she usually accepted their roles as husband and wife to a certain degree, touch and affection were permitted though rarely returned in particular, let alone initiated- now though she was avoiding it like the plague.

This didn't go unnoticed to the monk or to InuYasha, the half demon in particular may not be very sharp to subtle cues, but Sango was anything but subtle when she was rattled. "Hey Miroku, I was just thinking- you said you visited the slayer's village to find us right? Doesn't that mean they would've told you we were at the blossom shrine?" Asked InuYasha curiously.

This didn't escape Sango's attention as she seemed to be giving Miroku a suspicious glance now in place of her lack of attention from before.

"Us? I figured you and Sango had met up there." Noted Miroku as he looked over at Sango.

Sango quickly withdrew her glance and found her eyes entirely preoccupied with the scene ahead of them, the simple dirt road without an interesting sight as far as the eye could see. "Ah.. No, InuYasha has been at the Slayer's village for some time now, we just, uh, met up with Kagome there by chance is all!" She lied.

"He has? But didn't you say that you were hoping to bring him back to train your recruits?" Asked Miroku, barraging away at the lies as they came.

"Well, I'm going to train them tomorrow, I suppose that's what she meant. She asked me to train them tomorrow, but Kagome was expecting me to come home I guess, so she got mad when I said I was going back to the slayer's village. So looks like I'm homeless again for now." Said InuYasha with a shrug. He was really poor at lying, but at this point, he had long since lost track of what was truth and a lie, making him a good deal better.

"Say, InuYasha, would you mind taking the kids on ahead? I'd like to discuss something with Sango in private." Said Miroku as he looked seriously at InuYasha.

"Eh, well I suppose-" He began before recieving a deathly glare from the slayer between them, as if threatening his very existance should he agree.

"Thank you, InuYasha- we'll catch up soon." Said Miroku as he caught Sango by surprise during her unguarded glaring at InuYasha, catching her wrist to stop her from continuing.

InuYasha lingered for a moment as if trying to think of a way to amend his mistake, but Sango sighed after a moment. "I'll.. catch up in a minute.. Go on ahead, InuYasha.." She said, clearly trying to steel herself for the upcoming conversation.

InuYasha lingered for another moment before realizing that there was little he could do.. short of knocking Miroku over the head and taking the others and fleeing.. well, Sango might disapprove of that method, so reluctantly he went on ahead, jogging slightly to catch up with the kids up ahead.

Miroku watched him leave, catching him repeatedly looking back at the two. Even once he seemed to resign himself to being unable to act, the kids grasping onto him when he went to walk among them caused a twinge in Miroku's expression.

"What is it, Miroku? It's rather rude to send InuYasha off like that, he's my guest- I can't just pawn off my kids on him." Said Sango, staying strong to her annoyed persona, to mask the discomfort the situation was causing her.

"He'll be fine, they have known him since they were born, minus a seperation or two of course, he's practically a second father to them." Said Miroku, causing Sango to lose her mask quickly as she mouthed a couple responses but failed to create a coherant response in time.

"I don't blame you, Sango. I hadn't really given it any consideration at the time, but I could understand that if Kagome and I hadn't been around, that you two would likely have been a lot closer than you appeared to be at the time. You are both alike in some ways after all, unlike in others, but perhaps more compatible than you and I were originally, and definitely more so than InuYasha and Kagome were." Said Miroku with a sigh. "I did not stop you here to berate you or yell, I do understand, but there's a couple things you should understand as well. I have not given up, nor will I give up, on working out our marriage." He said simply. "And secondly, I know that InuYasha may be appealing, especially given the fact that the very reasons you were dissatisfied with me, are qualities that InuYasha doesn't even seem capable of- given how many times he went after Kagome, and waited for her hopelessly, and devoted himself entirely to Kikyo, even in the case of his own life. However, life has a way of wearing on people, especially when it never comes with a break. InuYasha is very loyal, but loyalty is easy to forget in the moment, look at him and Kagome- he left her without a word, she told me that she had wondered if something had happened to him until she got the rosary from Kaede that he'd left for her. Everyone needs to escape, and when escape is not possible, humans will make it a possibility, even if it's of the more permenant kind of escape. Half humans as well it seems. InuYasha may be ideal to you, to what you want now, but he will change too, and the further you get involved, the sooner it will become. Responsibility has a way of doing that to you, and we both know InuYasha is hardly responsible enough to be a husband to you, or a father to our children..." Said Miroku.

Sango found herself questioning things she hadn't even considered before during that lecture. She had opened her mouth repeatedly to argue, to defend her half demon companion, to attack Miroku even, but the monk just never seemed to give her a chance to speak. By time he had finished, she held too much doubt to even raise an argument against his points.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, InuYasha is a friend to us both- I'm sure you don't want to lose a friend simply over a moment's whim and some unrealistic expectation when you should know well enough that he won't be able to give you what you are expecting." He said.

Sango's head lowered, as her thoughts coursed through her brain, causing a pressure in her head, as she felt a headache coming on she spoke up. "We.. should start going.. otherwise we won't.. catch up before home..." She said, having to string her words together between distractions. Sango began moving forward without consent but Miroku didn't need to say anymore clearly.

"Very well.." He relinquished, though in truth he had little reason to keep her any longer.

'Stupid monk doesn't know what he's talking about.. InuYasha is nothing like him. I know he can be irresponsible, but he cares about the kids, and about me too! Well.. I suppose he cares about me... Wha? What does that matter?! It's not even the point! It's not like we're planning on getting married or anything, he's just living with me! I mean, it's crazy.. what expectations would I have of him? So long as he takes good care of the kids, and keeps me company too, he's already doing more than Miroku could manage! Even just as a friend, InuYasha's a better husband to me than him!' She said, running through her thoughts as they walked.

"Now wait just a minute!" She finally exclaimed. "First of all, InuYasha is just babysitting for me, alright?! You are crazier than I thought if you think I'm involved with InuYasha!"

"Uh, Sango-" Started Miroku with a surprise as he tried to make her understand.

Sango wouldn't have it though, she continued just as he had done to her. "No, you said your piece, and I'm not buying it! It doesn't matter if InuYasha cares about me or not, cause I'm not interested! Not in him, you, or anyone!" She exclaimed again.

"Yes, but Sango-" He was interrupted again.

"If you stopped by the slayer's village, then you probably heard the rumors, hell you might've even saw us dancing or when we kissed, but it didn't mean a thing! InuYasha is doing me a favor by staying with the kids, while I try to make sure our lives are properly taken care of- it's only right that I'm nice to him! Hell, all you did was show up for a couple hours and expected the same things!" She said, letting loose all of her frustration towards the situation at the monk, though the frustration had little truly to do with him- sure he had caused it, but mostly what bothered her was the fact that she still couldn't argue his words, only his beliefs.

'Hmph!' A sound came from in front of them. "Expected, huh? Feh!" InuYasha turned away from them and began walking forward again. InuYasha didn't comment on anything about her many comments, that only made it worse as Sango finally realized what Miroku had been trying to say. '..InuYasha is right there.. was.. right there..' She thought as she finally turned to see him walking ahead, the kids still following him along. She knew he'd go back to the Slayer's village, he wouldn't leave the kids like that, but that didn't mean he'd stay in the village.. why should he?

"Uh, InuYasha..!" Sango called out as she prepared to jog after him, intent on apologizing, wanting to explain that it had sounded different than she had meant it but she soon slowed, and found herself merely walking after him, Miroku matching her pace.

"Sorry, Sango- I tried to warn you.." He said with a sigh, trying to be comforting even, as his hand moved to wrap around the other's shoulder.

Sango glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I suggest you say goodbye before we reach the village, because if you're in sight when I get to my Hiraikotsu, you may be haunting me in death instead of life." She warned with absolution.

He found himself a step or two away from her in a moent, walking with a safe zone between them now. "There's no need for violence, y'know? It was really an honest misunderstanding after all." He said, trying to smooth things over.

"...Yeah.. things really do need to come to an understanding..." She said, losing the anger in her voice rather quickly as she allowed her thoughts to roam, she refused to focus on what she couldn't control- InuYasha's presence included that, but there were some things regarding the half demon that did need to be cleared up. His leaving Kagome, while not her business directly, was among them- after all, how could she truly settle her feelings without knowing the story?


	7. Understanding

Arrakor: Sadly, most people have some issues, even great parents. Oh, and thank you. :) I'm glad at least he's not oddly out of character at least, lol.

[[I do not own InuYasha, and someone woke me up with a phone call.. yeah, so one of those days.. Well, it was an un-urgent text, but still!]]

After Sango laid the children down that night, she returned from the room as she normally would- where InuYasha sat propped up in the corner, his choices reflecting his intentions quite well. In fact, plainly to her- he wasn't going to play along, or forget- not that she expected him to, but it would be better to talk to him when he was calm, as it was now- he'd likely storm out long before they ever got any results from it. 'How.. do I apologize.. without dismissing things all together?' She wondered to herself, up until InuYasha peeked an eye open towards her.

"Sango, I want to talk to you." He said in an annoyed tone.

She was surprised, but for the moment she merely nodded before moving to the table to sit down, expecting him to do the same, though clearly he was fine where he was, at least in his mind.

"..." InuYasha and Sango we're both quiet for a long period there, InuYasha struggling more with how to say things then what to say.

Finally he spoke. "Now look here, I don't care what you do about Miroku, but next time you just leave me out of it." He said with a growl, before snapping his eyes shut again and sinking into his position in the corner.

'...That was it? No yelling or arguing?' She wondered to herself before she looked back at the bedroom, where the kids would be sleeping. "InuYasha, let's go outside to where we talked before." SHe suggested, causing him to acknowledge her once again with confusion.

Inevitably he ended up following her out and even humored her enough to get there before inquiring further. "What's up with this?" He asked.

"I want you to yell at me, or whatever it is you want to do- without being afraid to wake up the kids, so I figured here we were far enough out that no one would hear." Sango explained as she sighed, trying to resign herself to being berated, as much as it coming from InuYasha wouldl make it worse.

"Feh! If you wanna hear it then fine." He said with a growl. "First of all, I ain't 'expectin' nothin', got it?!" He said a bit louder than before, but still rather tame for him.

"I- I.. know that." She responded and nodded but didn't make an attempt to argue back yet.

"And another thing, I said it before that I don't care what you do about Miroku, but I don't appreciate being used as an excuse either! If you don't want to talk to him, then don't. Stop hiding behind me and refuse if that's the case!" He said, still tamely.

"Yes.. I understand." She responded, though admittedly, she wanted to argue that point a bit- if it were as easy as refusing, she would've done it to begin with.. right?

"And, don't assume you know anything about how I feel either! It really pisses me off when people do that!" He added, though it seemed more like he was trying to find things to complain about now, if only to blow off steam.

Sango gritted her teeth a bit. "..Wha-.. What do you expect me to do?! If I ask you, it's not like you'd answer me anyway!" She said, yelling back finally, though unfortunately for her, louder than he had been complaining to her.

"Maybe I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean you can just assume and talk as if you know!" He said, yelling back in response to her yelling.

"I specifically said I do not know how you feel!" She corrected loudly.

"You said you didn't care how I felt, there's a difference!" He further corrected.

"Don't be an idiot, you should have known what I meant! Of course I care how you feel, I just don't care to talk to Miroku about it!" She returned the conversation quickly.

"Feh! Just forget it!" He called back, prepared to return to being silently angry since he lost a round of verbal fighting.

"No!" She said as she marched towards him and took hold of his robe. "I refuse to play Kagome for you! I don't care if we fight all night, you're not running away from it, and neither will I!" She said with genuine annoyance.

"This ain't about Kagome, what's that got to do with anything!?" He said, jerking his sleeve back but now back in the argument at least.

"It does too! You left her just like Miroku left me, right!? Isn't that what happened?! So, how can I not worry that you'll do the same here?!" She asked.

"I ain't nothin' like the monk! I didn't abandon her, she was happier without me! Only reason I didn't go and tell her that, was because you know how she is, she'd have insisted it wasn't the truth! She would've made herself stay with me even if it killed her or hurt her, just like always. But if I left her, if I didn't return to apologize or be there for her to find and seek out, then maybe she'd let it go eventually!" He retorted.

Sango blinked at him with confusion. "Thats~"

"It don't make no difference either, 'cause you aren't Kagome- If I were going to leave, I would tell you! Unlike Kagome, you understand with more than just how you feel, you actually think 'bout it." he said, though admittedly a little derrogitive of Kagome at this point.

"But that doesn't mean I won't feel some way about it." She said, feeling the need to at least point out that, for one Kagome wasn't entirely wrong in her methods, but mostly that Sango, herself, wasn't just some temporary stop that would accept without hesitation if he did decide to leave.

"Oh, spare me- I didn't say you didn't feel anything, I just meant that you're a fighter, like me, so you can understand when you can't win a fight, you may still want to fight it, but that doesn't mean it's worth it all the time." He responded.

"Staying with me isn't a fight InuYasha! There is no winning or losing, it's if you want to or if you don't!" She responded.

"Of course I want to stay! But I also have to consider what is best! Kagome was better off without me, even if I did care about her, so I left!" He said.

"But I can't afford that luxury so easily! I have children! You can't just leave and expect everything to be alright here! I have to be able to depend on you to still be here when I wake up, and when I come home!" She responded.

"I ain't gonna just abandon the kids, and leave them alone. I'd tell you I said." InuYasha argued, missing the point.

"It's not about that! We got along fine without you babysitting! I don't care if you babysit or not! We'd still miss you if you weren't here! We'd still feel like something was missing without you there!" She explained, though despite her angry tone, the uncertain look in her eyes showed more than she probably cared to.

"..!" InuYasha wanted to argue that he wasn't leaving, but it was really hard considering Sango's expression. He turned away from her, crossing his arms. "Well, I'd miss you guys too of course, and that's why I'm not going anywhere!" He said firmly, having turned away to argue so Sango's expression couldn't confuse him anymore.

She grasped the back of his robe as she sighed. "But how can I know that you won't leave eventually?" She asked with a rather exhausted tone.

"Heh! Simple, cause I'm tellin' you so! Don't you trust me at all?" He said simply.

It occurred to her the simplicity of what he had said. It did come down to trust, quite literally. "...Of course I trust you, it's just.." She said, trying to defend her actions now, rather than arguing.

"It shouldn't matter anyway, you surely knew I could leave before today, so why is it now you are uncertain?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Well.. I just.. Miroku said.." She said, trying to answer, but failing to put it into words. "I, uh.. It's.. not that easy! I didn't give it a second though before, once you stayed without me having to ask you to stay, I just felt that you wouldn't leave unless I asked you to leave, and knowing you, you'd argue with me." She said with a half hearted chuckle.

"Geez, way to just label me a mooch.." He said with some minor offense.

"That's not what I meant! You're you.. I mean, that's who you are. Argh! You wouldn't stay unless you wanted to, and I know that if you didn't want to stay, I'd hear all about it every chance I got. It was easy to say you wouldn't leave.. but if you left Kagome, you could leave me too.. so I just.." She said, her anger having dissipated a while back, leaving only just her talking, expressing her concerns.

He turned around again and growled. "I'm not Miroku, and I didn't just abandon Kagome either! Stop saying I did." He said still a bit angry about it, then again, he was always at least a bit angry about something.

"I know that now! I just wanted you to say that you'd stay! Cause I can't assume your feelings and feel comfortable with that! I have to know! If you tell me, I'll trust that, okay?" She said simply.

InuYasha suddenly felt that discomfort appearing again, causing him to fidget. Lots of things made him uncomfortable, especially in his time with Sango since he'd wandered this way a while ago now. But, all those things soon felt so comfortable that it was like, to him, that it was only natural to do. So with that he sighed, feeling embarrassed as he spoke. "I'm going to stay.. so just trust me okay? I promise- I'll stay, at least until you tell me to leave, deal?" He said, trying to get rid of the embarrassment by lightening his statement up towards the end, but he still felt embarrassed. That wasn't to be the end of his embarrassment unfortunately.

"Then that's enough." Said Sango as she moved over and placed her arms around his shoulders, leaning against him for a moment. He responded just as naturally as he always would of course, though perhaps it would've been alright, if Sango didn't lean up further and kiss him one more time. "I can be okay with that much, at least for now." She said as she moved away now to return home, based at which the speed she was fleeing the situation, one can imagine she was embarrassed as well. '..At least.. I understand my own feelings now.. I don't know if I'll ever be able to put words to them, nor do I even want them answered.. having them is more than enough for now..' She thought to herself.

'That's twice she did that..' Thought InuYasha with a sigh, recovering from a moment's pause in his mental awareness. 'Well.. three if you could what happened when we went for the demon's wine for Mushin.' He thought further as he went to follow after her, confused but alright. "That's enough, huh?" He said quietly to himself as he considered what exactly that statement meant- not pertaining to Sango, or any implications towards that, but just in general. Enough. For now. Those sorts of things weren't easy to understand. What was enough? If it's enough now, why is it not later? If it isn't enough later, was it ever enough before? He's happy enough here, right? Does Enough basically mean that 'for now' you don't need anything more? Inherently does it mean that you will need more? What was more? What was more for him?


	8. The Calm, and The Storm

Arrankor: Y'know, Arrankor- way to call it. xD At least regarding the appearance, still too early to say what the future will hold.

[I do not own InuYasha, nor any trademarks related to the InuYasha series. It really sucks.. if I did, I'd be able to spend my time writing rather than working. Oh well.]

Yes, resolution was found. That doesn't mean that things fall directly back into place though. Surely one tries to resume where they were, but things are not always that simple. Sango's acceptance of her own feelings stirred within her the apprehension she had found towards relationships in general. Even if she knew it still wasn't a relationship, allowing herself to feel for InuYasha further than a friend meant feeling more the closer she got, and losing more should it fade. They slept beside one another, even now, but the distance between them- though still physically minimal, had expanded immensely.

InuYasha was in no better of a state. He wasn't having the same issues that she was, to be certain, but his previous thoughts still plagued him. 'What is enough?' He wondered, he wondered this many times, anytime the silence prevailed, anything his attention wasn't directed towards any one thing or one person. 'Just being here is enough isn't it? When did being close become enough instead? When did laying together become enough?' He wondered to himself, he knew that the place he had in this mock family was enough but he couldn't put it together in his head. Sango had noticed on occasion, his actions reflected his thoughts, as if testing the very boundaries she was unsure of, only making it harder on the both of them. He remained distant one moment, found quickly that enough was not less anymore. This only made Sango concern over whether or not her feelings were troubling him. Reversed, as he merely held her closer, or let his touch linger longer in small instances- this only made him question why everything was enough and yet nothing was enough that was plenty before. He needed the answer, what was his own enough? Sango on the other hand wanted to accept whatever he chose to give, but any increased affection only made it worse, as the war between the childish girl and the mature mother waged once more.

'Is he just messing with me?!' Wondered Sango, as once again InuYasha's temperature changed, the kids had just been put down again and InuYasha was once again in the corner. 'No, I.. just don't get it. Is it something I am doing?' She doubted, wondering if her inward battle was manifesting itself in some sort of signal to InuYasha that one moment he should be away and another be closer.

"Hey Sango?" Asked InuYasha as he glanced over at her finally.

"!" She was sprung from her thoughts, as if they'd been taken from her entirely. "Wh-what is it?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." He said as he closed his eyes once again.

'...! He has to be messing with me! What kind of-..' She was getting annoyed. "Alright, would you knock it off already?! I may be unsure, but I don't appreciate being toyed with." She said with a growl, she probably was spending a tad too much time with InuYasha...

"Toyed with? What're you going on about now?" He asked with a challenging tone, as if any sort of attitude towards him was to be met with a battle.

"If you don't want to sleep in the bed anymore, then don't. If you don't want to eat what I cook, then don't. It's that simple, InuYasha. Don't avoid things and pretend that you're happy." She said with a clear distinction on her version of the situation.

"Wha?" He started in confusion. "What the hell is the matter with you?! I didn't-" He began but growled and lowered his tone. "I didn't do anything! I was distracted is all, I forgot about dinner alright? As for bed, I'm not asleep- and neither or you, would you rather I lay in bed if I'm not babysitting or eating? Occasionally I don't feel like rushing to bed, alright?!" He said.

"That's not all! You can explain one or two, but this has been going on ever since we talked the other night!" She began before she paused. "Er, that is.. um, is this because of.. what I did?" She asked, as she recalled the relief she'd felt towards the end when she came home, hadn't really occurred to her that she'd expressed that relief towards the target her of exposed feelings.

"Your damn right it is!" He said with irritation, followed by a growl.

'..Damnit! I just wanted to know myself, I swear I didn't mean to act on it! See, this is why I can't be involved with anyone! One stupid act and now it's all wierd!' She thouguht to herself is she mentally shrank back, not wanting to speak of it at all.

"All that talking just confuses me, if you'd just say what you mean the first time, it wouldn't probably even be a big deal." He muttered.

"..Say?.. So you mean it wasn't the,. err.. never mind." She said, suddenly reminded that she had a bad habit of leaping to conclusions.. though InuYasha was notoriously bad at setting himself up for misunderstandings as well, so in that regard, they were really mismatched.

"I don't even get the conversation, I just know that I'm not going anywhere, but we said a lot and some of it confuses me is all- so I've been thinking about it." He explained with a grunt, disliking to admit to the obvious.

"..You did.. get it though.. right?" She asked. "Like.. what I was.. talking about?" She asked. 'Why.. I did that.. Gah, I can't even think about it, it's embarrassing!' She thouguht to herself, finding it best to look at the floor very intently for a moment to try to subside the flush she could feel in her face.

"You said it was enough. I don't understand what it was that was enough though. I can't figure it out. Everytime I try to think about it, it just gets harder to understand." He commented.

"You.. really didn't put it together, did you?" She asked somewhat dumbfounded by the concept. 'How.. dense can you be?! I did everything but say it! I even.. well, alright, I didn't mean to, but I surely made it clear how I felt!' She thought, minor annoyance returning but quickly supressed as she moved from her place at the table, and made her way over, sitting beside him in his chosen place.

"What's up with you? Put what together? Gah, this wouldn't happen if you just said it clearly." He complained as he gave her a wary look, something about the way she decided to be closer all of a sudden really put him on guard, though he let it go after a moment.

"If I could say it, I would... but I really can't make myself say it, so you'll just have to figure it out on your own, okay? Just remember that, I want you to stay with me, okay? Not in my house, or to babysit the kids, just wherever we are, we want you there too." She explained, finding it far more comfortable to speak quietly and look forward without seeing the other, like she were talking to herself. 'I really shouldn't do this again..' She thought to herself but her feelings won that battle, if only for the moment, and more than just wanting InuYasha's affection, she also didn't want him to be troubled either, that probably weighed in heavily on the battle's results. She leaned over and, despite the ensuing embarrassment of coming to the rational conclusion of kissing him, proceeded to do just that.

'Four times..' He noted mentally, but by this point it wasn't quite so dramatic at least, though she had a way of not really making her objective obvious until she was already there- subtle that way one guesses, that being said, he ended up returning the kiss.

"I think that's what enough is, when you are satisfied with where you are, despite how much further you could to go. I'm satisfied with having you with me, is it really so complicated to understand why?" She asked as she rested against him, once again thankful for the natural inability to look at one another unless seeking it out.

'Enough is that? Is that what's enough for her, she wants to be able to kiss me?' He wondered to himself, but didn't respond for the moment. It occurred to him after a bit that their current place wasn't a result of his actions, but hers generally. She invited him to stay, she insisted that he needn't sleep outside, and soon that he even was welcome to sleep beside her. He knew it had happened, and that each incident had been her doing, but that didn't mean he had seen before, that she had been escalating what was enough for her ever since he arrived. "Does that mean that you..?" He asked, but trailed off as well.

"If I can't say it, do you really think I want to hear you rub it in?" She mumbled with a darker tone, warning but not quite threatening.

"Hey, it ain't my fault that the brave demon slayer is cowardly in her own ways." Said InuYasha with a snicker.

"Don't do it InuYasha." She said, a bit more threatening than before.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected- after all, seems I just have that effect on people." Said InuYasha.

"Oh god, why couldn't Koga come visit?" She said with a sigh, though she was more or less joking.

"Yeah, right- don't go getting all bent out of shape, just because you have feel-" InuYasha failed to finish his sentence as Sango jabbed him in the side and went into the bedroom.

"Oh I wish I could sit you right now- where's Kagome when you need her?!" She called out as she decided quickly to go to bed, to avoid the mocking of her half demon.. well, her babysitter- that was plenty of title for that hard headed fool.

This sort of 'argument' occurred quite frequently. InuYasha was never one to be all too gentle, particularly when he had fun with it. He never did get to finish his sentence, no matter how many times he started it. It was nearing to the point that she was poised to strike the moment he smirked and began to speak, waiting for any indication that he might be saying such things aloud. Maybe it wasn't the dream existance from before where such words didn't exist, where they had come from, but a real life wasn't so bad either, even with the ever irritating yet oddly endearing InuYasha.

Maybe the real version didn't have the constant joys the other one had, but the joys she had now we're real, that was worth infinitely more. InuYasha, despite his incessant need to embarrass the dutiful Sango, was spending more time since this talk considering his previous issue with the word enough, but now he didn't feel it effected his relationship with Sango, he knew where he wanted to be so that wouldn't change- the only reason he still questioned it was simply to know his own feelings regarding the slayer. Unlike Sango who deceived herself into passing those boundaries, InuYasha truly continued thinking of her as a friend, he just continues to let more and more things fall into what those friends would do together. Now that she had passed that point, he had to find out whether he was here for her, or with her on that reserved will.

Unfortunately that his train of thought would be taking a major detour- as the scent of the wind changed, a familiar aroma took him over for a minute. "Sango-" He said in absolutely seriousness, while she had been having fun with the children while they tried to keep her from cooking. She paused with some surprise at his interruption. She was aware that he didn't get that determined expression often, usually it preceded trouble. "Is there someone coming?" She asked, wondering if perhaps the slayer's village was about to be attacked. "Someone's coming alright, might want to prepare some extra food..." Commented InuYasha with a sigh. "We've got guests." He said as he approached the doorway, pulling it open mere moments before the knock came- the guests, Miroku, and Kagome.

"InuYasha..." Said Kagome with a smile.


	9. Prelude

[[I do not own InuYasha, and I may be late to work for starting this chapter, so my

plot to purchase InuYasha is taking a backseat to my desire to see this story unfold.

Just saying,.. y'know.. .you're welcome. lol, jk]]

"Kagome..." Said InuYasha, knowing exactly who it was, but seeing her again was still

surprising.

"Miroku..." Said Miroku, in a more or less teasing manner.

InuYasha shot him a glare. "Silence." He added as he walked away from the doorway to

let them in.

"InuYasha, you be nice now, if it weren't for Miroku, I wouldn't have even found you."

Scolded Kagome with a sigh. "It's a little depressing that not even living here with

Sango, you still are as hostile as always." She added.

"Kagome! Miroku! Wha?" Said Sango as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Sango!" Greeted Kagome pleasantly.

"Wife, dear." Miroku followed.

"Silence." Said Sango, shooting Miroku a glare.

"...Guess it worked the other way around.." Commented Kagome with another sigh.

Soon enough the whole of the group was sitting around the table, with the kids placed

in a buffer almost. One between InuYasha and Sango, another between Sango and Miroku,

and the third between Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha was pleased that the dinner was indeed, stew- however the mere presence of the once well matched group didn't contribute very well. Sango was particularly nervous when speaking with Kagome, and was abruptly short with Miroku. Miroku's attention was devoted to Sango, with only the occasional break in which to bring up InuYasha's presence in relation to the time he hadn't been with Kagome. Kagome was probably the least affected by the tense situation, but likely that was related to the fact that she was one of the only ones who were entirely left in the dark. Despite her blindness to the nature of the meeting, she was most curious about the time InuYasha had spent there, not due to suspicion, but rather why he was there. Considering InuYasha, it wasn't wholly natural for him to live in one place, it took a lot just to get him to properly live in town, and not just pop in- during their marriage.

While InuYasha managed to avoid being particularly involved with the conversation by keeping his mouth full, he was probably the most affected in the sense that he wasn't particularly comfortable talking to any of them at this point. Kagome's presence troubled him, due to the fact that she could, within her boundaries, ask him to come home- and refusing would beg questions, and start another fight. Miroku, he knew to have, intentionally brought Kagome, and was really bothering Sango, neither of which sat well with him, and Sango's feelings in particular made it awkward for him to even speak with her, as she was unable to respond openly with the other two there.

"So, Sango- I heard that InuYasha is helping to train your students?" Asked Kagome. "That must be exciting, tell me some about it." She added with a smile.

"Eh? We-Well... he.. often acts as an aggressor, if they are being educated in defensive maneuvers or escape methods, but sometimes he'll also act on the defensive, letting them attempt to attack him, giving them an understanding of anticipation and timing in battle." Said Sango, being particularly distant and factual about any topic regarding InuYasha, or his stay- leaving no room for error or personal feelings to come involved.

"Feh! Like any of them could ever catch me. Remember the time they thought they'd ambush me with students that weren't a part of the class? Like I wouldn't hear them!" He said with a snicker as he prepared himself another bowl of the stew.

Sango giggled. "Hey now, they're still trainees- they'll improve over time, besides, as I recall you did commend them for the attempt." She said with an amused chuckle.

"Yeah, I did, but not because it was a good plan, just impressed they had to nerve to even try it." HE said with a smirk.

"They certainly do seem to have become quite good friends, isn't that so Kagome?" Asked Miroku, bringing back the unnerving dagger of subterfuge to the table's conversation. Sango shrunk away at the mere appearance of her connection to InuYasha at all. However, InuYasha wasn't as inclined to let it slide as it's affects on Sango became apparent.

"I've had just about enough of you, Miroku-" Said inuYasha with a growl.

"InuYasha- don't." Said Sango quickly, as she turned towards Kagome. "Sorry about that, I'll, uh, explain later. I should really get the kids ready for bed." Said Sango as she went to get up, grateful for any reason to get away, though not particularly comforted by InuYasha's tendency to be overly blunt about details he shouldn't be on occasion.

Kagome seemed to be confused, but despite the fact that the tension with Miroku was unknown to her, it was mainly the control over InuYasha that Sango observed since the visit had began. On many occasions, InuYasha acted or reacted some way, and Sango was able to merely ask him or tell him not to, and he generally did- albeit not pleasantly usually. "You two really have changed a lot." Said Kagome with an amused chuckle.

Sango paused as she heard the words. "Why do you say that?" Asked Sango, more curiosly than anything, she wouldn't say things have changed much at all, just a different perspective now.

"You've become a lot closer." Kagome said simply. "During our travels, you two were generally rather supportive and friendly to one another, but Sango you didn't really even try to have any influence on InuYasha- and likewise, InuYasha has always been rather difficult to get along with, if you recall, and that's something that I assumed would never change- but he's also grown a lot, he seems to be able to keep his temper a bit better now. It's really quite impressive." she said simply.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Growled InuYAsha slightly in Kagome's direction. "I am not difficult!"

"As you can see, I don't think it's his temper that's matured." Said Sango with a giggle. "InuYasha will always just be InuYasha, his temper included, but I kind of like that about him-." She said rather openly with a smile as she went to leave again.

"Yeah, one might say you have-" Started InuYasha before a vice in the form of two slender fingers snatched him up by one of his dog ears. "Hey~ Ow! Ow! Ow! Lemme go!" He cursed, as he was dragged out of the room by Sango.

"I think he'll be saying goodnight to the children too." Said Sango with a rather sinister smile. "You be quiet!" She snapped at InuYasha as she proceeded to drag him away by his dog ear.

Kagome stifled a giggle as they left. "I wonder why I never thought of that." She mused to herself.

"You had the rosary, you didn't really need to resort to such brutal means." Said Miroku, knowing the pain all too well of Sango's deadly ear grip, and being dragged away by it none the less. "Suffice it to say that you'd think she holds Hiraikotsu with just her fingers more so than her hand." He added with a shudder.

Even Kagome paled slightly at the thought, a mental image of her flinging InuYasha by his ear like the Hiraikotsu. "Yeah.. maybe not.." She said after a moment, shaking her head to rid herself of the image.

Meanwhile, InuYasha nursed his wounded ear in the bedroom, while Sango put the kids to bed. "Doggy?" Asked the boy, as he noted InuYasha trying to get his ear to sit symmetrically on his head, somewhat unsuccessfully.

"What is it kid?" He asked, still a little annoyed at his punishment.

"Are you going to go home with Miss Kagome?" Asked the kid, the twins seeming to peek up at the question as well, and even Sango had to admit, she was paying more attention to the answer than she'd like, or the impending answer.

"...Nah, I like my new home just fine... Besides, if I wasn't here, your mom might drag you guys around by your ears instead of me." He said, giving Sango a dirty look. Sango returned it somewhat spitefully, while the three kids all covered their ears in unison.

"Now, now, InuYasha's just joking- If you guys go right to sleep though, I promise I'll make sure he stays here, even if I have to keep hold of his ears all night long." Said Sango, the latter part directed at InuYasha, though despite the somewhat threatening look, she actually appeared quite happy now.

Once the kids seemed to be trying to sleep now, Sango moved back over and guided InuYasha with her, out of the bedroom, to talk privately in the hall. "First of all, InuYasha- Thank you." Said Sango in a hushed whisper.

"For what?" Asked InuYasha with a degree of confusion.

"I don't know what sort of feelings seeing Kagome must bring up in you, and I wouldn't 'dare' assume your feelings, of course, but thank you for reassuring the kids. If they thought you were even thinking about going back, they'd probably end up staying up all night long." She said with a giggle. "You're their favorite toy, after all." she added, more teasingly than anything.

"..You aren't wrong." He said with a rather serious expression. "Kagome being here is wierd, and it makes me think about before a lot, but you are wrong to think that I was just reassuring them- I really don't intend to go home. Rather, I am more at home here, than I was there, even when Kagome and I weren't arguing. I haven't been particularly certain about how I felt about being here, other than it was kind of fun, but when he asked me that, I wondered if I would consider going back, and realized that even if I wanted to go back, the only way I would even consider going back was if it was with you guys, together." He said simply. "And I wouldn't be with Kagome either.." He said, losing his ability to look at her for the moment.

Sango remained silent, uncertain of what he was getting at. She had an idea, but she refused to accept it even as a remote possibility for fear of the implications, especially with Kagome and Miroku not too far out of sight, let alone out of hearing range. "Wha- What do you mean? Surely you don't expect me to move my family back to the village.." She said, going for the obvious implications more so than the subtle ones.

"You know better than that.. I just meant that.. What makes me have fun and happy here, isn't where we live, but who I'm living with." He said as he glared at her, as if he was one to be annoyed at having to spell things out, when he clearly stated before that she should've been clearer in her meaning.

"I.. uh,.. What.. I... I mean, we're happy you are here too." She said, unable to form a proper response or even thought regarding this subject really.

InuYasha sighed slightly, before recalling their previous conversation. He then moved forward quickly and gave her a quick peck against her lips- causing her to hop back a bit out of surprise, flushing a bit at the action. "What? I mean, why did you.." She said, confused about the meaning until she recalled her own confession, her blush intensified. "Ah.. I, uh, ...see." She said, really unprepared for that. "We.. should get back.. That is.. they might wander what's taking us so long.. or come looking for us or something.." She said as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate and restore her blood flow to not stand in her face any longer, though the moment she glanced back at InuYasha, she found it failed. "You... You go first, okay? I'll be along in a minute." She instructed, finding it was impossible to reliably return in good condition with him there.

By the time that she returned though, InuYasha and Miroku were nowhere to be found. Kagome was sitting there looking rather bored when she entered. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess Miroku wanted to talk with InuYasha- so I guess we can catch up now." She said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle, not particularly comfortable sitting in another's house unattended as she was.

"Oh, uh.. yeah, maybe we should talk for a bit.. I promised it anyway, didn't I?" Said Sango with a small smile, though the topic she was sure would cause immense fear in her before the end. 'I should... be the one to tell her... at least about.. my own feelings.' She thought to herself with a resigned sigh, before moving towards the table. "Oh wait, I should make some tea!" She said as she completely sidetracked and fled quickly. She only had enough time to make some tea, but at least she could go into the conversation a bit more prepared this way.

Kagome tilted her head slightly, but she shrugged it off. Tea sounded nice anyway.


	10. Inconclusive

Arrankor: Yeah, most people whom support any pairing other than InuYasha/Kagome, tend to focus solely on Kagome's flaws. xD It's amusing. Then again, she does have a tendency towards anger as well; so of course she will be getting upset on occasion.

Everyone: Hm..

[[I do not own InuYasha. I wonder how much Sango is? Got to start somewhere. :P]]

"InuYasha." Said Miroku, as they paused near the wood line, evidently this was far enough to go. "How do you feel about Sango?" Asked Miroku rather abruptly.

"Huh?" Asked InuYasha, he wasn't comfortable talking about such things on a good day, especially with someone whom he was already butting heads against. "What's it to you?" He dismissed.

"I'm her husband, so it does matter to me." Miroku corrected, not seeing to care to play games with InuYasha at the moment.

"Not from where I'm sitting, you aren't. You're about as much with Sango as I am with Kagome still, that is to say, not." Said InuYasha with a 'hmph!' as he dismissed the Monk once more.

"Funny you should mention that, because I believe Kagome intends to invite you back- she seemed particularly excited when I told her that I had found you." Said Miroku, analyzing InuYasha's reaction in order to get an understanding of where he really stood.

InuYasha made an annoyed growl, as he gaze lowered to the ground. "...About that, she wasn't supposed to know where I was.. but I'm guessing you knew that, right?" Asked InuYasha as he looked at the monk once again with narrowed eyes, suspicion present in his question.

"Perhaps somewhere inside, I could guess your intentions- but it seemed awfully traitorous to keep it a secret, all I did was mention it in passing, it was up to her to take it and run with it." Said Miroku.

"Spare me- Kagome isn't here for me, not like you think. Just like at home, she's here for herself, for her promise- she's 'trying' to be loyal to me. However; you aren't entirely wrong, it is best you brought her here, even if I think you might be up to something by doing it.. Seeing her again, made me realize stuff, and one of them is that she won't detach herself from me unless I make it clear that it's no longer an option... So that's just what I'll have to do." Said InuYasha.

"Then you will pursue Sango instead?" Asked Miroku, a tense tone.

"I don't think it is a matter of pursuit." Said InuYasha, but not particularly in a bragging manner as he glanced upwards.

"So you believe that you already possess her, is that so?!" Said Miroku, his pride outweighing his reason.

"No, I just don't believe pursuit is the right way to look at it. We didn't pursue each other at all. It has just happened on it's own lately. I know this because even I've seen the changes, it's enough.. for now." Said InuYasha, using those words quite heavily, enough. "We won't pursue one another because what separates us is each other. If Sango was holding back, yes, I'd be pursuing her- or if I was, she could pursue me, but from what I can tell, we're just beside one another- what reservations we have are to do with ourselves, not the other, so we'll just stay beside one another, and if one day that separation closes, so be it- if not.. it's enough." He explained, more like he was talking to himself, than Miroku.

"..." Miroku sighed, finding words failing him in this moment. "...Very well, InuYasha.. I can respect your feelings, and I must admit, I am relieved to hear your view on things, even if only to know that you aren't going to press Sango to make a decision." He said simply.

"What about you? I know bringing Kagome here was some form of plan, so that you could take advantage of the gap I'd leave, and try to put yourself there. I'm not going anywhere though, so what do you intend to do now?" Asked InuYasha, finally turning his attention to Miroku fully, his suspicious gaze returning.

"I had thought that perhaps you were regarding your relationship with Sango like with Kagome, a matter of convenience, or perhaps that you were merely playing along so as not to hurt Sango, or until you could return home. I see now that perhaps I was mistaken. If that's to be the case, then I have no plans anymore. If I must win Sango back, then so be it- no more tricks or games to play, I will merely make it known of my intention and proceed towards that." Said Miroku.

"I'd say your intentions have always been known.." Commented InuYasha with a degrading chuckle.

"Some of them, perhaps- and yes, I'm sure Sango knows that I am looking to return, I've told her so for years now. However, without competition, I did feel that I had the luxury of time to slowly work my way back in. Your appearance here has shown me otherwise, but I am not completely without means- I may not have a place to be here like you do now, but that doesn't mean I don't have a strong foothold myself." He said simply.

Something about that statement rubbed InuYasha the wrong way, he couldn't figure out what he meant though to really argue. "...I won't get in your way, no more than I already will be at least- because we're friends, but I am warning you; if you try to force Sango, I will keep my promise to rip your arm off." Said InuYasha with a low menacing growl.

"Likewise InuYasha, though in your case, I imagine a leg would be more threatening." Said Miroku, though InuYasha had the uncomfortable position of mentally imagining himself trying to fight with one leg.. it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Heh, I doubt you could get close enough to touch me unless I allowed you to." Commented InuYasha.

"Your demon strength tends to give you an advantage, but you don't always have that advantage, or that strength, now do you?" Commented Miroku, as InuYasha realized his reference- the new moon.

"That's dirty." He commented with a grunt. "I think we've talked enough, so long as we understand one another." Added InuYasha as he tucked his hands into his sleeves and began to head back.

"I'm glad we did- I'd hate to lose an arm over a misunderstanding." Said Miroku giving a rather cheerful expression. Yes, he acknowledged that he wouldn't be trying to pawn InuYasha off and out of the race at least.. but that didn't mean he would cease his attempts at Sango, and there was on particular way that he had a vote in the house too... the children.

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome sat across from one another in a really rather awkward silence. They could chat for hours, but it would seem they both had something to discuss, but neither seemed willing to begin.

"Ah..." They both began, halting one another due to the poor timing.

"You go ahead." Said Sango quickly.

"No, no, please, continue." Said Kagome.

"..." Another silence ensued.

"Look.. this is silly, we could talk before, even about important things, so there's no reason to avoid it now.." Said Sango, as she prepared herself to speak once more.

"Very well." Kagome said. "I would like to ask your opinion about something then." Kagome began, delaying Sango's attempt once more.

"Ah.. Of course, ask whatever you want.." Said Sango, finding the constant attempts at speaking to be more frustrating than the fact that she had to tell her at all.

"Do you think I should bring InuYasha back home?" Asked Kagome, looking to Sango intently, looking to her for some direction in her undecided reason for coming.

"Wha?.. Take him... back?" Asked Sango. InuYasha had said before that he wasn't going to go... if she just said that it wasn't a good idea, did that mean it wouldn't be an issue?

"I admit that since he's been gone, it's been a lot more peaceful around the village- but maybe I'm a sucker for it, but it's kind of dull sometimes too. I just.. don't want to bring him back and fail again. You've been around him a lot lately, I am sure he hasn't changed, but that's okay, right? I loved him the entire time, just as he was then, so it should be okay, right?" She said, looking for assurances to her wavering certainty.

Sango immediately recognized the dilemma she now faced- it wasn't that simply disagreeing would end things, it would be discouraging to her friend, and furthermore would end things that she didn't feel she had the authority to end.. Sure, she cared for InuYasha, but that didn't mean she got to decide what he wanted. "I.. uh.." She tried to speak, but her conflicted sides wouldn't let her. She thought back to their previous conversation, InuYasha said he wouldn't go back, but he wasn't aware that Kagome wanted him back, right? That could change things.. He did promise to stay too, right? He wouldn't break his promise.. 'I care for him.. How hard is that to say?!' She thought, mentally scolding herself for not having gone first to begin with, maybe she wouldn't be in this position. She shouldn't be in this position.. 'That's right.. the only reason she's asking me.. is because she isn't aware..' She thought to herself.

"I don't... think.. you should ask me, Kagome." Sango finally said.

Kagome looked confused, as if her answer only further complicated matters, though in reality, it would. "Wh-What do you mean? I just want your opinion, I won't blame you if it's wrong of course." Said Kagome, trying to reassure her friend.

"That's not what I mean.. I just.. don't think.. I'd be a good opinion.. The truth is.. I don't want.. him to leave." Said Sango, hoping that would be enough to convey her meaning.

"I didn't mean he would have to come back immediately, I mean, he can stay as long as you need to find a new babysitter- I just meant if I should welcome him back or not." Said Kagome, as if that would enable Sango to tell her to go for it.

"No- uh, I mean, I.." Sango focused on her hands crossed on the table, then on the tea cup before her- when did it stop steaming? "I want him to stay here.. I have an open invitation to babysit from a neighbor.. I just.. don't want him to go." Said Sango simply.

"Oh, I imagine it must get rather lonely up here, huh? Well, you could always come back with us- I'm sure Shippo and Kaede would be very happy to see the kids again." Said Kagome with a smile.

"It's not about me!" Sango declared quickly. "Well, it is, but not like that. I.. What I mean to say is that he is..." She trailed off.

"What is it, Sango?" Asked Kagome, somewhat concerned for the fact that Sango was having such trouble finishing her sentence.

"...He's.. I'm... It's.. complicated, but.. I want him to stay.. with me. I don't.. know if or when that.. might change.. but today.. right now.. I don't.. want you to have him. I want to support.. you in your.. decision, but... I can't give him.. back. Not now. Never. If.. you want him back.. you'll have to ask.. him. I won't.. encourage.. you to take him from me.. but it's his choice." Said Sango, finally deciding to look up.

Kagome was looking at her with confusion still. "You.. won't give him back?" She asked, as if the words weren't coming together still. "But.. he isn't.. yours to give.." She said, as if it were a dispute over property for a moment, still avoiding what she had to already suspect.

"I care about him too! I may not be able to say what he wants, but at the very least I don't have to encourage him to leave me." Said Sango, nearly fed up with the subtle evasions she and Kagome were using there.

"Y-Y.. Y-... You.. love InuYasha?" Kagome asked, still rather in disbelief.

The words made Sango's hair stand on end for a moment, didn't she get enough mocking from InuYasha, now Kagome had to try to put it to words... "I.. didn't say.. that. I just.. want him.. to stay, that's all." Said Sango, refusing to agree with those words, if only out of embarrassment, but also- she honestly couldn't claim those words summed up her feelings, not really. "That's.. why I think.. you shouldn't ask me." She finished.

InuYasha, having been lost in various thoughts, he entered, just in time- for Kagome to turn towards him, having heard him enter- with a rather hostile look on her face.

"What the?" He asked, as she bolted upright and began marching towards him.


	11. A moment's peace

So the dinner was a bust. Kagome's initial outburst had woken up the children once

again, ultimately having the fight moved to an audible distance away from the village.

Miroku had volunteered to look after the children and see them return to bed, but

Sango really didn't feel comfortable being involved in the fight between InuYasha and

Kagome. That being said, her curiosity got the better of her shortly once she'd had

time to worry over what the conclusion would turn out to be.

"So what, one fight and you go and replace me?!" Said Kagome, focused primarily on her

anger, otherwise she'd surely be feeling the sorrow of her predicament by now.

"I didn't replace anyone! Besides, it wasn't just one fight, it was one, after

another, after another, after another, after another, after another-" Said InuYasha in

an escalated tone himself.

"Be quiet! Geez, you're impossible! So we fought sometimes, then you go and move in

with my best friend?! How EXACTLY does that work?!" She yelled in dispute.

"I ain't been livin' here since I left, you moron! I didn't even know where Sango was

when I left!" He yelled.

"Seems you took the time to find her!" Kagome yelled.

Sango sighed to herself, she knew Kagome's temper from an outside perspective quite

well, she often leaped to conclusions regardless of the logic, but InuYasha wasn't

exactly known for his patience either, especially on the engaged side of Kagome's

anger.

"I just accidentally caught her scent!"

"Oh SURE, you just came to say hello and ended up living here?! Yeah, right-

InuYasha, I couldn't get you to sleep inside for three months when I came back! I

find it hard to believe you just jumped at the chance to live indoors again." She

refuted.

"You make it sound like I just showed up, and slid into bed- and just never left!

Lots of stuff happened y'know?!" He yelled back.

"Oh, so you're sleeping together too!? All of a sudden you want children too, I

expect?!" Called out Kagome.

"It ain't like that!" Called back InuYasha.

Sango flushed at the topic from a distance, sinking further down so that there was no

chance she'd be spotted at that moment, nope- she definitely didn't want to be

involved in that topic. Though, truthfully, she'd heard the topic before, InuYasha's

reasoning, Kagome had talked about it with her before. Admittedly, from InuYasha's

perspective, a child might be well suited to him who seems to enjoy the presence of

children so long as no one is watching, but that being said- given his bullied

childhood, he wouldn't be eager to subject another person to the bullying of humans

and demons alike.

"You just said you sleep in her bed!"

"I do! WITH the kids!"

"Oh, so Sango being there means nothing?!"

Sango glowered slightly, 'what does that mean?!' She thought with a low growl. 'What

exactly does she take me for?!'

"Sure it means something, it means she isn't running off to Kaede's house to avoid

me!"

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING!?"

"How about it has to do with why I ever left to begin with!"

"You mean BESIDES Sango?!"

"I DIDNT LEAVE FOR SANGO!"

"Maybe you didn't, but you're staying for Sango, right?!"

"..!"

"That's right, isn't it?! You can't even argue it!"

"I.. Maybe it is. At first, I stayed because I liked playing with the kids, but more

and more, Sango's become a large factor in that decision."

"Wha?- So you are in love with her too?!"

'Why does she insist upon using those words, every time!' Thought Sango, as she sank

again, recalling Kagome's previous question to her.

"Alright, Kagome- that's enough!"

"Eep!.."

'That's right, snap at her!' Thought Sango before feeling a bit guilty about it. Sure

she'd been personally offended by some of the conversation, but the fact of the matter

was, Kagome was rightly upset, and despite this occurrence, was still a good friend.

"I'm getting really tired of this. I didn't ask you to come here, I already got

Miroku breathing down my neck because of being with Sango, I don't need you doing the

same."

"But.. we didn't even say goodbye. And why with Sango?"

'What is there something wrong with me? Rather he have died to join Kikyo?' Thought

Sango, bitterness rising again.

"I'm sorry.. but I've already made my decision. I won't be going back with you, I'm

staying here."

"..I.. don't.. really know.. how to feel.. about this. Before.. my biggest concern

was whether or not you were upset with me, so.. um.. are you upset?"

"..No.. I'm happy."

"..A little more.. information.. that I asked for.. but, that's good.. Sango seemed

happy too.. I guess I kind of saw it at dinner.. whenever you two were talking to

each other, it felt like I was more of an obstacle than a guest.. now I know why."

"Gee, thanks- you act like Sango and I never got along at all."

"You know what I meant! You and Sango worked well together in battle, sure- but both

of you were focused on your vengeance against Naraku. If Miroku and I hadn't been

there, you'd probably not have said a word to each other if it wasn't about Naraku."

'...Was it really like that?' Thought Sango, considering the history of her and

InuYasha.

"It's not like that is all we did- I talked with Sango some when we lived in the

village with Kaede for a while."

'InuYasha is getting defensive... I wonder if he is questioning our relationship..'

Sango thought, damn the nerves of eavesdropping when you were actually a part of the

conversation were worse than she remembered.

"You did, didn't you? You were over there quite a bit in fact.. I assumed it was

Miroku you were talking to, but thinking back, was it Sango?"

"I didn't go over there all that much, just played with the kids, and sure sometimes

Sango and I talked, she'd listen to a recent slaying Miroku and I had done together,

or some story about the future place you used to live."

"I... I don't.. want to hear about it. I can... accept your.. choice. But please, I

don't want to hear about it, not when we were together."

"You can't.. ask me a question.. and then act like answering is my fault.."

"I know that... that's why.. I just don't want to hear the answer anymore. I know..

the situation.. well enough. We should get back.. I wanna talk to Sango, and

apologize for waking up the kids."

"No funny business with Sango, got it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?! You think I'd attack Sango or something?! Like it or

not, InuYasha, she is more my friend than yours-"

"..."

"You were going to say 'not anymore', weren't you?"

"...Yeah, but I didn't because I'd be wrong, wouldn't I? Isn't it because it's Sango,

that you're not yelling at her?"

"...Maybe... Sango's had a rough time in marriage too, we all have, Miroku included-

if she is happy with you, I couldn't tell her that it isn't right, but I had to

understand... so I had to talk to you, at the very least."

"Wait, so it's okay to yell at me, but yelling at Sango is too harsh?"

"You'd prefer I drag Sango out here and yell at her too?!"

"No.. I think I'd rather you yell at me and keep being friends with Sango at least..."

"..We're still friends too, right InuYasha?"

"...Yeah.. just, be nice, okay? Sango is under enough strain with Miroku trying to

confuse her."

"..I will.. Not that it'll be easy.. Oh yeah, InuYasha- I wanted to return the beads

to you, it's inactive of course, I just thought that they suited you- I haven't seen

you without them hardly ever.. so it's just weird having them sitting on the dresser."

"...Fine, but I swear if you activate them, I'm going to be seriously pissed."

"You mean once you get up?"

"Feh!"

"Let's go, InuYasha- It's rude to keep your 'girlfriend' waiting. I would know."

"Could you, uh, not say things like that?"

"You're blushing too! Geez, what have you done with the real InuYasha?"

"If you'd quit trying to- Hey, where are you going?!"

"To tell Sango you blushed when I called her your girlfriend. What else?"

"You better not, Kagome!"

'Oh crap, they're coming this way!' Thought Sango as she made a run for the house

again.

Once InuYasha and Kagome had made it to the house, Kagome had an amused giggle on her

lips still, and InuYasha had an annoyed tone, but seemed reluctant to pursue it now

that they were inside again. Sango came out of the kitchen, with her apron tied on

hastily. "Looks more like you had fun, rather than fought." Said Sango with a raised

eyebrow.

"Well, leave it to us to never stay mad for long." Said Kagome with a chuckle.

"Sango, I wanted to talk with you, and apologize for earlier.." She said, losing her

amusement as she made an effort to be sincere in her actions.

"Kagome..." Said Sango, despite overhearing it, it was still a relief that the other

wasn't starting by yelling at her too. "..Thank you.. Um, we can talk.. sure..."

"Oh, before we do.. there's one more thing!" Kagome said, moving over towards her

quickly, as she whispered something to her- Kagome had gotten good at gauging what

InuYasha could overhear, so even he didn't pick it up, though truthfully, it took

Sango a moment to figure out what was said in such a low tone, despite being the

receiver.

"You what?..." She said before looking at InuYasha and noticing the difference.

"What is it?" Asked InuYasha, uncomfortable with Kagome's snickering, or the fact that

Sango seemed mildly amused at something or another now.

'I wonder what word would be good to use..' She thought to herself, though she never

intended to use it so carelessly as her futuristic friend tended to.

"Doggy! Daddy is going to stay this time!" Came the first girl, followed swiftly by

the boy, and the second girl as well.

Sango's amused expression turned to something related to horror at the declaration.

She'd surely refused Miroku's requests before, and she was definitely distracted

today, but she was sure she hadn't agreed to that! "What was that?!"

InuYasha looked at Sango like she had done something wrong, to which she quickly

noticed the accusatory look and tried to mouth something along the lines of 'I didn't

do anything!'

Miroku came out of the bedroom a moment later. "Yup, they talked me into it- I just

couldn't bare to part with them again." Said Miroku with a smile, receiving a dirty

look from InuYasha.

'A strong foothold, huh?' Thought InuYasha, he still couldn't tell if Sango was

involved, perhaps she had allowed it for the kids' sake, or maybe being left alone

with Miroku she gave in a bit.. but he knew it was Miroku's plot to ensure the kids

were involved in the decision, knowing they wouldn't have a concept of the battle

they'd stumbled upon.

"Eh?" Kagome was surprised, confused, and honestly speechless. This warranted a

conversation.


	12. A Day of Peace?

Arrankor: Yeah, sadly Miroku is one of my worst lol, well maybe. That being said in this situation, he's the antagonist, so it's hard to keep him entirely in character as well.

[[I do not own inuyasha, I do however own a cell phone. As a result, this chapter is brought to you at least partially by Samsung, in conjunction with Sprint! Neither of which I own... actually I don't own the phone either... damn contracts.]]  
Sango sighed to herself, how could one beautiful summer day be so depressing?

Oh yeah, that's why...

"So Sango, I was thinking maybe we could take the kids out for lunch today, it's such a nice day out." Said Miroku, another suggestion just a different day.

"No good, I've promised to help train the students today." Said Inuyasha with a `hmph!`.

"That's okay, you can stay and do that. I'm sure you can find some food here on your own." Said Miroku with a smile, that smile annoyed Inuyasha more than his words.

"I'm going to help train then as well, but you are welcome to take the kids- you'd like that wouldn't you?" Said Sango, giving Miroku a similar smile to him that he'd given to Inuyasha, making inuyasha smirk.

The kids proceeded to cheer at the idea of going out.

Sango sighed again as Miroku left with the children a bit later. She had actually expected him to back out of it, since he wouldn't be getting his way, but he did end up going-it was good he was spending time with the kids. "I'm exhausted... is it time for bed yet?" Asked Sango as she let her had fall into her arms on the table.

"It's not even noon yet... are you sure you wanna come to training?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, at least there I don't have to worry about having people under my feet all the time..." Said Sango with another sigh.

"Yeah, sorry about that again..." Said inuyasha with his head listed a bit, his ears dropping slightly. "It really was an accident.."

Sango blushed a bit. "I didn't mean that, but I would appreciate it if you'd make yourself known if you are going to bust into the bedroom when I'm changing..." She said, definitely more awake than before.

"Come on, let's get out as well. Maybe we can get the stuff for dinner while we are out so we don't have to after training." Inuyasha suggested.

"I don't know inuyasha, I kind of want to enjoy having the house to myself for a bit for once." Said Sango honestly, looking to inuyasha to ensure she hadn't offended him or something.

"...well, okay. I'll get the stuff for dinner then, so you can relax." Said Inuyasha, moving over to her side on the table and running her head briefly.

"Thanks Inuyasha" she said as she smiled into his action.

Inuyasha then decided to get going, leaving out the front exit.

Sango smiled and set her head down again, but after a few minutes she realized that the silence was not quite as comfortable as she remembered it being, from so long ago.

She found herself cleaning, running laundry around, making lunch, though it was less prepared since Miroku had taken the previously prepared lunch for himself and the children.

She did anything she could to stay busy, but as she hung the last of the laundry out to dry, she quickly realized that the sun was still high, it was likely just being noon. She sighed. She honestly couldn't remember what she used to do with her spare time.

Growing bored, she soon began to eat at the lunch a bit, waiting for Inuyasha to return. He'll at this point she would probably even welcome Miroku's company.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was out shopping. Had she considered that the half demon never went shopping unless it was with her, she might have wondered what he intended to do. Suffice it to say that his variation was not exactly the same. Having no perceivable use for currency, he did things the way he was used to, literally hunting down what was needed in the wild. It was nearly one thirty by time he gathered the last item on the list, setting back with haste, knowing that the hour of their training approached.

Sango was staring off into space when she reached down to gather another bite of food, only to find the bowl empty. She looked down, and her first immediate thought was simply 'Wha? Where'd it go?!' She was so certain that it had been stolen from beneath her for a moment, before she licked her lips, and tasted the food once again. She popped back up and gathered the now empty dish, and returned back to the kitchen. 'I have to find something else to make real quick!' She thought as she rushed back and forth inside the kitchen. She heard the sound of her nightmares at that moment. "Sango, I'm home!" No, it wasn't Miroku.. She'd probably be glad to hear him, if only because he might have leftovers.

"Come in here." He called out, as he set a couple of things down on the table before going towards the kitchen to put away what he'd hunted down.

She had been prepared to face the music before almost literally bumping into him in the hallway right outside the kitchen. "Yikes! Geez, you scared me." Said Sango, a moment's reprieve for her anxiety through sheer surprise.

"I called out to you, didn't you hear me?" He asked curiously, but decided to go ahead and store the supplies first. "Hey, go into the dining room, I brought you something." He added, as he did.

Sango mummbled an answer as he passed, not particularly wanting him to understand- but redirected her attention as he mentioned the other room. She proceeded into it, only to find a new meal sat atop the table now. "Huh?" She said aloud, wondering if she had imagined her previous dilemma, before considering what InuYasha had previously stated. "Oh, where did you get it?" She asked in a louder tone so he'd hear her.. not that he really needed it.

"I was gone longer than I intended to, so I asked that old woman you usually talk to in the market if she had any food I could borrow- I traded her some fish for it." He called back as he emerged again. "Go ahead, and dig in- it smelled good carrying it back." He said as he scooted around her to sit in his usual place, prepared to eat.

"Alright!.. err, I mean.. I'll have to thank her.. and thank you too, that was actually pretty considerate of you." She said with a chuckle, not really meaning it as rude as it sounded, but she dismissed it- she had to tease him back sometimes, otherwise he might think she's gone soft or something.

"Well, go ahead- dig in." He said, as he began to eat quickly- noted primarily by the amount of food he had to swallow each time.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She said as she moved over to sit, only looking down at the food as it occurred to her.. she was most definitely not hungry. '..Damnit.. Next time.. I'm going with him...' She thought to herself, realizing the stress of a day off was more troubling than her usual day.

"Come on, it's better while it's hot- eat up." Said InuYasha. "Or do you just not like this kind of food?" He asked our of curiosity.

"..Oh, no! Nothing like that, I was just.. uh... enjoying the scent is all." She lied with a smile, before taking a rather nervous gulp and proceeding to dive into an unwanted meal. Today was going to be a really sluggish practice, she could predict that much already.

By the time the meal was finished, she had to will herself to finish, she felt as if she really wouldn't fit into her slayer's uniform at that moment, and the fatigue she felt earlier was compounded by the sheer extent of her lack of hunger. She made a groan sound as she swallowed the last bite, if InuYasha were more outgoing, maybe he would've done something else besides sit at the table and wait for her.. Oh how she wished she could sneak the food off and toss it out.. how many times had she hoped for that opening.. but InuYasha wasn't one to drop his guard, that was for certain.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should stay home today?" He asked, though the moment she considered staying home, the memories of the tragic events that transpired today came flooding back. "No! No, no, no, I wanna go.. definitely!" She said, the idea of being at home alone, especially with all the chores done, she'd only be able to cook dinner.. and she was starting to realizing that wasn't a smart thing to do ahead of time. In more ways than one.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know, okay?" Said InuYasha, still unsure of her decision- she really didn't look well, even as she stood up she looked shaky on her feet, and her complexion was a bit pale.

"Thanks, InuYasha- but really, I don't feel well, but I think getting out and getting active will help a lot more than sitting around here any longer." She said as she made her way towards the doorway. "I'm going to go change and get ready.." She told him, as she left his view.

InuYasha moved over to the corner as he waited, resting against it like he normally would. After a few minutes though, he decided to go and check in on her. She was laying on the bed, fast asleep- her demon slayer's uniform fit around her. He gave an annoyed growl, but a low one, as not to disturb her. '..If you were that tired, you should've just said so..' He thought to himself as he moved into the room, getting her properly into bed and tucked in. He lingered there keeping her sleeping form company until he absolutely had to leave... he had to pry his arm from her in order to even manage to leave in the end.

Sango woke up some hours later, the sound of children whining making itself evident, causing her to shoot up quickly. 'Oh no, what time is it!?' She thought to herself, as she quickly went to hop up and head out, though she stopped before she even made it to the doorway, realizing she had forgotten to change. She found her uniform in a mess alongside the bed, figuring she must've fallen asleep somewhere between getting it and putting it on.

As she headed into the main area of the house, she was literally securing her pads still. "Welcome back, I hope you had fun, I've got to get to practice!" She called out as she went speeding towards the exit.

"I don't think you'll make it before they head home- I saw everyone a good hour from the village on their way somewhere, InuYasha was with them. I imagine their done by now, that was a good two hours ago." Said Miroku, wondering what was so imperitive about being at practice on that day in particular.

"Two.. hours? Three? How long was I asleep?!" She said, somewhat distrusting of the monk's record of events.

"I asked InuYasha where you were, I guess you dozed off after lunch- he said it was just after lunch, so I imagine you slept for about seven hours?" Answered Miroku, turning his attention back to the children briefly to get on to one of the twins for picking on the boy, as he worked on a japanese character.

"Seven ho... What're you doing?" She asked, confused until she looked closer.

"I'm teaching them how to read and write.. well, one at a time of course, but I find they tend to come easier if you learn them at the same time." Said Miroku with a smile.

"I..I see.." Said Sango, letting it go for now, that would require more thought than she cared to give. "I'm just.. going to go see if I can welcome them home- I feel bad for having missed it." Said Sango.

"There will be other days of training, why do you feel so strongly regarding this one in particular?" Asked Miroku, as he analyzed Sango's reasoning.

"T-There's no particular reason, I said I'd go so I should at least make an effort right?" Said Sango defensively.

"Is that right?" Asked Miroku, though the analytical gaze she was being given was eroding her resistance quickly.

"Well.. I mean.. it's just.. I don't.. really have a lot of.. time to spend with InuYasha outside of the house. Even when we go out for something, if we both go, we're generally dragging the kids along too, and you as well, as of late." She said, ending it with a bit of a spiteful glare. "I remembered once that he asked me if he could come to practice as well, just to watch since he was babysitting, but I don't really want the kids to grow up with the predisposition to fight- so I refused. When he said he was training today, I thought it'd be a good chance to go as well, since you were going to be with the kids today." Said Sango, realizing afterwards that it sounded rather cruel to say, particularly to Miroku whom she was inadvertantly using to do it.

Miroku smiled slightly. "Well played, Sango- I didn't think you capable of such underhanded-ness." He said, though he was actually being sincere. "Using me to have a chance to be alone with InuYasha- I definitely didn't consider that... Very well, go then- It's not in me to refuse, though I'd prefer you merely ask next time... and ideally, perhaps on occasion actually join me as well. It hardly seems fair that my attempt at winning you back, should be solely used to further your bond with another." Said Miroku, he may not support InuYasha's existance in his wife's heart, but that being said, he would always support those he cared for, and it was clear based on Sango's explanation that she genuinely cared about having that time. He couldn't refuse, knowing she wished for it genuinely.

"Wha? You mean.. go now? I thought you said it was probably over..." Said Sango.

"I didn't say go train, I said go out- I can put the kids to bed, just try to be home before too late, or I might get too jealous." Said Miroku with a smile.

She hadn't really considered it before, she knew Miroku didn't like that InuYasha was there, but the fact that he openly admitted that it could make him jealous was actually a tad flattering, unfortunately for her, also a bit guilty. That wasn't something she could help though.. she hadn't asked him to be there for her, nor had she accepted his feelings since before, what was done he was choosing to do for himself, though just as true that it was also for her in some way, that was probably the part that made that guilt linger as she nodded slowly and decided to leave then, she was almost a full step out of the door before she quickly turned to address the kids, wishing them a goodnight and kissing each one on the forehead. "You behave now! I'll make us a very special breakfast in the morning, I promise!" she said as she then headed out.


	13. A long night out

Arrankor: Given it's Sango, you aren't going to get anywhere just brute forcing your way into her life. xD A great example is InuYasha and Sango's initial relationship. InuYasha's hostility towards her, even with reasonably logical thought behind it, just annoyed- though after Miroku explained that it was supposedly his way of offering comfort to her, she and InuYasha quickly found their pace to a decent companionship in battle.

[I do not own InuYasha, given the era, there are very few things I do own I realized- most things are merely licenses or leases in the end.. How sad.]

Sango had intended to keep up with the majority of her promises at the very least, in response to Miroku's willingness to actually cooperate with her somewhat. However, the first one she came to didn't go exactly as intended. She thought that perhaps they'd merely talk on the way back, and that'd be good enough for now- however things didn't turn out that way. She met up with Kohaku and the trainees quickly upon leaving, however InuYasha was not among them. Kohaku said he insisted upon departing quickly after the training, he had assumed he'd returned home earlier. She knew why, after she considered it for a bit, but for a good few minutes after Kohaku went on back, she anguished over the meaning of the event- that was until she noticed how dark it was that night.

It wasn't until she entered the forest line that InuYasha frequented on his time of the month, that she even acknowledged- she hadn't brought her weapons, short of the hidden blade and poisons carefully contained in her uniform. She cursed her impatience silently as she proceeded on. InuYasha was most definitely a creature of habit, she could almost always find him here during this night otherwise, but that being said- he hadn't been at home this time, so she honestly wasn't sure where he would've ended up, especially without knowing the amount of time he had before losing his speed and strength. She wandered down the way, heading in the direction of the training spot they'd headed to that day, maintaining just inside the treeline though was proving difficult, as it continued to curve around slowly away from her destination.

"Damnit, this is rediculous! It's pitch black out here, honestly why would you need to hide any further!" She said, getting mildly frustrated at the situation.

"Sango?" Came InuYasha's voice, though the sound carrying in the night didn't help as much to distinguish where it had come from.

"Ah, there you are! Leave me a map if you're finding a new place, next time- I've been wandering around here for ages it seems like!" She scolded, though she honestly couldn't figure out exactly where to glare.

"Feh! Who told you to come find me anyway? I survived for this long without help, I figure I can make it until sunrise." He said though this time she managed to get an idea where to look, focusing on the voice's origin, rather than the direction she had heard it.

"You know, it occurs to me that considering I'm a demon slayer, you don't seem at all troubled by the fact that I do seek you out at the moment where you are weakest." She said in a mocking tone, enjoying even the small banter they shared.

"Heh, of course not- the title is DEMON slayer, I can vouch, I don't qualify right now." He muttered. "Besides, you ain't got it in you remember? You have fe-" InuYasha began to say once again.

She worked overtime to find him at that moment as she leapt upwards right to his branch- thankfully for her, just the surprise of her popping in disrupted his sentence. "Thanks for reminding me, was seriously considering forgetting- what with you not being around very much today." She said almost provokingly.

"Heh, I was around- you just weren't awake to notice." He chuckled.

"Ah- yeah.. sorry about that.. guess I ate too much." Said Sango, neglecting to mention the fact that she'd had three person's shares all together of lunch.

"I'll say, you passed smooth out despite wearing your uniform." He said with a snicker.

"I did not- I was wearing my.. night.. clothes." She said, realizing the foolishness of her statement halfway through. 'Why would I put on my night clothes to fall asleep unintentionally?' She thought to herself.

"Why would you put on your night clothes if you weren't intending on going to sleep?" Pointed out InuYasha.

"I know that!" She said, mildly embarrassed about having argued such an obvious error. "Wait, if I was dressed in my uniform before-.. !" She boiled over for a moment. 'That..! No wonder he was so willing to help!'

"Oh that? I changed you once you didn't seem to be waking up- you still looked quite ill, and your uniform wasn't helping." Said InuYasha.

"Eh?! Who give you permission to do that!?" She said, redirecting her anger back at InuYasha again.

"Hmph- what's with that attitude?! Geez, try to do someone a favor.. Next time you can stay sprawled out across the bed, for all I care." He argued before turning his head away from her and resting back against the tree,

"Next time let me then!" She fumed a bit. 'Geez, what's worse, someone who does things like that intentionally, or accidentally?!' She thought, still annoyed for a bit, though the silence was quickly eroding that. "..But thank you, I did sleep well- too well, I didn't wake up until after dark..." She said.

"Heh, I'm surprised you woke up then- you were sleeping more soundly than I had ever seen you sleep before.." Said InuYasha with a snicker. "Demons could've attacked and you'd still be laying there, with that creepy smile on your face, choking the life out of my arm still. I thought I'd have to drag you to the training, cause you wouldn't let me go- I eventually pulled at your grip enough to get free though." He chuckled, recalling the scene- though his description was biased, he honestly remembered it a lot more pleasantly than he made it sound.

"Ha-Haven't you ever been told before that it's embarrassing to hear about yourself while you're asleep?" She asked with a slightly unsettled frown.

"Don't cling to me when you're sleeping in the middle of the day, and maybe that won't be a problem." He responded, but the playful smirk on his lips indicated that it was more or less to taunt her, he definitely hadn't meant it- in fact, he probably enjoyed watching her sleep if she had to guess.

"You're definitely a demon, I don't care if you're human right now or not.." She mumbled, before smiling slightly and hopping down.

"Are you going back now?" He asked, expecting her to as usual.

"Nope!" She said pleasantly, in a bit too sweet of a manner, reminded him of Kagome at that moment- it wasn't a pleasant reaction. That usually meant he'd get sat in the next moment. "WE are going back now." She clarified.

"Heh! Like hell, I ain't going anywhere in this form!" He argued.

"Yes, you are- cause if you don't, I'll just active those beads again, and drag you home." She said, still with that same tone.

"You-... Damn you Kagome... Feh! Friends she says..." Said InuYasha, realizing he hadn't tried to remove the beads since Kagome returned them- he knew it wouldn't work, but even so, he grasped them slowly and went to lift them up, only for the spiritual effect to activate and prevent them from leaving him. The glow made Sango chuckle.

"I don't have a reason to use them so long as you behave and come along quietly.." She warned in the same sweet tone.

"..You wouldn't..." Said InuYasha.

"InuYasha, Si-" Said Sango, she knew it wouldn't work even if she said the same thing- after all, Kagome had explained that it was the intent to use them that effectively made the word you chose the incantation.

InuYasha came falling from the tree a moment later, it wasn't the beads effect, it was the fact that in panic trying to avoid being pulled down, he'd simply fallen from the tree- however the effect was similar..

Sango knelt down beside his human form implanted into the ground and patted him. "It's okay, I agree with Kagome- it's so much more like you to have them on." She giggled.

"..-I hate you..." Muttered InuYasha, twitching slightly in the hole, perhaps content to wallow in self loathing at that moment.

Sango smiled. "That's not true, you have feelings for me." She said with an amused chuckle, afterwards she felt a tad embarrassed having said it- she had expected him to interrupt her, but rather, he was simply getting up and walking ahead.

"Are you coming?!" He called back to her, causing her to jog to catch up.

"I was just playing, you aren't mad are you?" Said Sango, trying to peek in at his expression, but he made a large effort to avoid that very outcome.

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

Sango sighed briefly. "Oh god, I'm turning into Kagome... Kill me now." She said with a sigh.

"You aren't Kagome, trust me." He said without any real evidence to his meaning.

Sango looked at him as if he'd just said something completely insulting. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" She asked, feeling rather enraged, though her initial assumption was more hurtful to her feelings than her pride.

"Simple- Kagome wouldn't have hesitated to activate the beads." He said simply. "You're definitely different." He said with a chuckle.

Sango quickly put together his meaning, finding quickly it wasn't quite so insulting as she previously thought- in fact, it was probably intended as a compliment. "Well, of course- I mean, it's not like I have any need for it." Said Sango.

"Heh, just hope it stays that way." Commented InuYasha as he walked, looking ahead with a casual smirk.

Sango had been wondering if it had been a good idea to seek him out tonight, but as she noticed his expression, she smiled. '..As I thought.. it's nice to be able to spend some time together.. Even if we fight too, it doesn't mean we're like him and Kagome.. We're us.. and we're happy that way.. together.' She thought, enjoying the walk back for up to a few minutes, before InuYasha decided to tease her about something or another.

They were approaching the house shortly enough. "So then, that one guy who's always bragging about his speed- he tripped over the poison expert that I had knocked out early on. It ended up triggering one of the poisons though, so I had to get them out- what kind of idiot goes into training alongside a poisoner and forgets his mask?" Said InuYasha, berating the trainees with amusement.

"You better be nice." Said Sango, tough she did wear an amused smile on her face. Partly because of the story, but likewise because of InuYasha's insistent nature to label people by how he sees them, rather than ever learn their name. He'd known those two recruits for months now, he still addressed them as You, Kid, and Rookie primarily.

"Hey, it's not my fault- you never saw us tripping over each other in battle!" Said InuYasha, like it was a deficiency of theirs.

"Sure, but keep in mind, you charged in against most of our tactics- we were just 'nice' enough to work around you, rather than going ahead as planned usually." She said with a chuckle. "Wait- do you even know my children's names?" She asked suspiciously, suddenly remembering that he usually refers to them by his various titles as well.

"Huh? Of course I do! It's-" He began.

"Oh wait, I forgot how late it is, we better be quiet.." She said in a more hushed tone as they headed in the house. Sango had hoped to slip into bed and just get by on a little sleep, never be the wiser- but that hope was dashed as InuYasha and herself entered the bedroom- and witnessed Miroku asleep with the children. '... My bed...' She thought to herself. 'Why you little...' She mentally flared as she went over to knock him over the head and drag him back to HIS room.

InuYasha grasped her arm, causing her to turn back- he merely shook his head at her. He motioned towards the kids, pointing at them quietly. "Kuotsu, Amejisuto, and the youngest, Paru." He whispered, as he began to pull her out.

"...So, you do know them..." She whispered with a smile, letting go of the obvious invasion by Miroku, as she followed InuYasha as he guided her along.

"There are a lot of rooms in the house, Sango- there's no need to wake everyone up to get that one back, at least not for tonight." He whispered as they made it back to the living room.

"I know that- but that's my room, like, the room I grew up in.. I haven't even gone into my grandfather's room, or Kohaku's, or my father's old room either- I.. still don't think I can.." She began.

"Maybe it's time to use the house to it's full extent." He said quickly.

"What? You can't really mean to say that I'm going to give up my room for Miroku!" She said, having to hush herself halfway through.

"No, I'm saying that I think the kids might enjoy having a place for themselves. I'm sure they'll prefer to sleep with you still, but sooner or later, if you have the room, I imagine they'd appreciate having a part of it to call their own." Said InuYasha. "I.. lived with my mother when I was young. At first we lived in a really big house, but after I began to roam outside more, she would get into more fights with her father about it- the halfbreed being left to roam free, it didn't do well for his standing in town. We inevitably left that place. Afterwards, the house we stayed in was so small we only had the one room, it was nice being close to my mother- but anytime I wanted to be alone, I had to go outside, so I ended up just climbing into a tree and hiding out there. I think it would've been nice to have more room, even if we didn't always use it- knowing you have a place to return to is comforting I think." He said.

'...That explains his tendency to run off and sit in trees during his transformed states.. it's him hiding in his room..' She thought to herself, the thought was a little amusing, only because of the image of him as a little boy tended to amuse her, not that she had the privilege of most of his earlier life. "..I think you're right.. Besides... My room isn't just my room, anymore, now is it?" Said Sango with a smile.

"Are you still upset about Miroku sneaking in?" Asked InuYasha with a sigh.

"Yes! But that's not what I meant- it'd be good for them to have a place to be away if they want, but maybe it'd be good for you as well- it's your room too." Said Sango with a sigh, he really wasn't good with subtle conversation- she always had to spell things out.

"Feh! Why would I need to hide away?!" He said, remembering to hush himself quickly.

She reached up and pulled a lock of his hair to the front of his eyes, his black, human, hair. She smiled, knowing she'd gotten her point across.

"..Grrr..." He still growled as a human, but it seemed a lot less natural, at least physically- though for him, it was all the more natural that he do it regardless of his form.

"You don't have to hide out in the forest on nights like tonight, if you want, we'll just stay in our room- you don't have to talk about it, or even speak to me if you don't want, but I think I'd be happier if you could trust me enough to stay with me during these times.." She admitted with a smile.

"...We'll see..." Was all he commented as he moved to head further into the house. "For now, let's focus on getting these rooms together- I think that would be a good surprise, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but there's one thing- let's move Miroku's belongings to my father's room, at the back of the house... May he strike Miroku down should any such thoughts be considered." She said with an amused smile.


	14. Christmas Comes Early!

[[I do not own InuYasha, or any related works of fiction.]]

Sango laid cuddled up to InuYasha- the blanket wrapped tightly around them. The cold of winter had set in by now. Nothing like last year, it was cold at night sure- but this winter was proving bitterly cold. Despite the expansion of the family through out the house, it hadn't been but the last few weeks since the kids stopped regularly finding their way into Sango's bed still- usually amidst the late hour, so it wasn't particularly troubling, but on the rare occasion where such an instance had not occurred, it was certainly nice to sleep through the night. Even though her conscious mind began to overcome the subconscious one, she still found herself not wanting to open her eyes, not yet.

"Good morning." Said InuYasha rather suddenly.

"Nnn, it's not morning, don't make up things.." She whined. "..Damn your ears... I could've pretended to be asleep a while longer.." She complained bitterly, making no effort to get out of bed. It was too warm within, and too cold without.

"Yeah, yeah, so you know- even if I couldn't hear the chance, I can feel your heartbeat too-." He said, about to go off into the many reasons why he knew. She quickly slapped his chest.

"That's enough." She said, considering biting him at that moment, but deciding against it- if only because he might flinch and let in cold air.

InuYasha began to move, slinking down beneath the blanket's cover further- little bursts of cold air entering it as he did so, causing Sango to cling further.

"Stop moving!" She whined.

"No!" He retorted, as she ducked into the blanket as well- arguing eye to blanket wasn't working.

"Fine, then get out of the blanket!" She said hastily.

"Fine, I will-" Said InuYasha as he moved forward, rather than back- the direction he had said he would, and kissed the slayer.

Sango didn't mind, they'd kissed on more than one occasion, but InuYasha had a way of sneaking kisses in, rather than placing them strategically. It really spoiled a good fight... "W-Wait!" She said quickly, getting over the initial embarrassment as she clung to him once again.

"Thought I was supposed to get out?" Commented InuYasha smugly.

"Shut up." She said bitterly before leaning up and kissing him this time- it lingered for a good moment, before she settled into their place, now entirely covered by the blanket- it was really warm.

"Mommy! Doggy!" Came three seperate voices, though they said roughly the same thing. Sango's heart stalled at their entrance. "No, don't!" She said quickly, but it was too late. Miroku came running in really soon afterwards, following the sound of the slayer and demon screaming- both literally leaping out of bed as the three children appeared beneath the blanket. "Geez, their like ice!" Said InuYasha, goosebumps covering him- it was at this time he wished that he had managed to keep his robe on. "Wh-why.. isn't the sun.. working.." Shivered out Sango, as she immediately grabbed InuYasha's discarded Robe and wrapped it around herself.

"You two really are incorrigible..." Commented Miroku with a sigh. "Maybe if you didn't sleep all morning, the kids wouldn't be so anxious for you to wake up." He commented.

"Maybe if someone had tended to the fire on occasion, it wouldn't feel like a mountain peak in the bedroom!" Yelled Sango.

"Enough, you two!" Said InuYasha with a growl. "At least argue over a warm breakfast or something, geez." He said as he headed out of the room, brushing Miroku aside in the process.

A moment later, he heard them now arguing about breakfast- evidently Sango felt that since he was already up, it'd have been nice if he didn't let the kids go without breakfast in hopes of Sango waking up to make it. Miroku's statement was simply that Sango did the cooking, so as a result, he simply didn't think about it. InuYasha grumbled further, as he went into the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll cook breakfast then!" Yelled Miroku.

"No, heaven's no, we can't 'force' you to actually be helpful. I'll go cook!" Called back Sango.

"Doggy?" Asked Peru, the youngest- the boy of the group of children. "What'cha doing?"

"Cooking. I figure by time they finish, it'll be time for lunch." He said with a smirk. "Fish okay?" He asked.

"Fish for breakfast? That's kind of strange." Commented Peru.

"You're kind of strange kid- Fish is good all the time." Remarked InuYasha though chuckled at the kid's antics. "Go ask your sisters- maybe they'll have better tastes and outvote you."

Peru ran off a moment later- though the support InuYasha beckoned for failed to come.

"Tamagoyaki!" Called one as she ran in, Kuotsu- Ku for short.

"Aji!" Called the other as she followed suit, Amejiisuto- Ame for short.

"I see, she's got a well developed sense of taste.." Commented InuYasha, motioning towards Ame. "What did you want?" Asked InuYasha towards Peru.

"Rice!" He answered simply.

"That's all you eat is rice... Miroku must be proud." Said InuYasha snickering to himself, they of course didn't get the reference. "Tell you what, Peru- I'll try to make Rice, in exchange- you eat a fish while I do." He said.

"Us too, right?!" Said the twins.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll see what I can do..." He said, as he set the grilled fish aside for them, and then went on to prepare more food, or try rather- fish was one of the few things he knew well to make, but he had stood around Sango cooking many times, hopefully he could remember enough.

He returned a while later, two and a half fish gone- Peru was being purposefully slow on his, if only to delay for the rice- but InuYasha refused the rice until he had finished- he proved he could eat much quicker when he had rice as a motivator. "Ah, damnit." He said as he peeked outside. "It's about time.. I better get going. Better get my-"

"I am not being difficult! I only think it would be nice if I didn't have to cook EVERYTHING!" Called out Sango.

"You are too! I do plenty of other things around here! Just because I don't generally cook, doesn't mean I don't help!" Called back Miroku.

"Yeah, you help yourself to cop a feel when I'm busy cooking! THAT ISNT HELPING!" She called back.

"Eh, nevermind- I'll survive without it." He commented with a sigh, though admittedly the extra warmth would be nice for the trip. "If they kill eachother, be sure to stay warm until I get back, okay?" Said InuYasha.

"Will do!" Said the kids.

"You kids really are weird sometimes." Commented InuYasha, as the whole of the younger generation stuck their tongues out at him before resuming eating. He smirked. "Heh! Must be what I like about you guys." He said as he raised a hand to wave farewell as he headed out, closing the door behind him as he did- as not to let the warmth of cooking escape the house at least. The wind blew- he cursed Sango's existance for a brief moment as he headed out into the snowy climate in just his pants and his shirt. He envied Sango a moment later for her boots. Not only did they hurt when she kicked, but he bet they weren't as cold in the snow!

Eventually, Sango and Miroku had ceased arguing long enough to come out of the hallway, and found breakfast made. Both looked confused as the kids set the last of their empty trays back onto the table- they'd began developing the eating habits of InuYasha lately, suffice it to say, while InuYasha doing it was mildly endearing to the slayer, her own children doing it was a little irritating to say the least. She decided to return to that subject later, seeing as how they were already finished. "Who cooked breakfast?" She asked, looking to Miroku like it might've been a ploy to surprise her or something. Miroku looked confused for a moment, but soon smiled. "Well, now who's helping?" He said smugly. "Do-" Started Peru, only for Miroku to interrupt him quickly. "Speaking of Doggy, where did InuYasha go off to?" He covered, distracting Sango from the true answer to her question, might as well get out of the dog house while he could. He did note that cooking breakfast on such days would certainly net him some points though, as Sango seemed pleased by it, and that wasn't always easy to do, since she had a natural disposition towards annoyance with him it seemed.

Soon enough, the kids we're roaming around the house playing various games together. Sango and Miroku we're stuck with only each other as company. A fact Sango didn't particularly like- because as usual, it wasn't too peaceful. "Sango- I was thinking that perhaps tonight-" Miroku began.

"I can't- I've got something to do tonight." She said before he could finish.

"You didn't let me finish! I was saying that-" He began again.

"That you want to spend some time together tonight, right? I can't, I have something to do- that's why I answered." She sighed.

"What's so important that you have to do it tonight?" He asked curiously, that same analytic gaze- it wasn't hard to figure out though, anytime Sango didn't offer up details, it meant only one thing.

"Err.. uh.. it's just, InuYasha.. first showed up here.. about one year ago or so... so I thought that.. it'd be nice if we went out with him tonight.. Maybe take the kids to see the stars..." She mumbled, suddenly focusing solely on the food now. Maybe she had learned a bit about how to eat from InuYasha too, based on her method of eating when not thinking about it.

"I noticed a specific lack of taking me in that example." Commented Miroku with a frown.

"It's not like you are excluded- I just am not going to invite you along just so that you can try to mess it up." Commented Sango with a glare.

"When have I ever been less than friendly towards InuYasha?" Asked Miroku defensively.

"How about when you found us sleeping together, the night we fixed up the rooms?" Asked Sango.

"It was morning, I thought you wanted to get up." He defended.

"You didn't need to wake us up by clanging my pot and pan together! You did it intentionally because of InuYasha's hearing- he was hearing ringing the whole day!" She argued.

"You stayed out so late that I got a little jealous is all." Commented Miroku with an offended look.

"And what about when we were going training together? You didn't rally the kids to 'spend the day with Doggy'? Leaving me without a partner?" Asked Sango.

"I offered to go with you!" He clarified.

"For your reasons, not ours- you didn't even know the lesson!" She said.

"I've seen you practicing those moves- didn't look like any kind of fighting to me, nothing but holding and grabbing." He commented most illogically.

"It's grappling, of course it's holding and grabbing, that's the point!" She said.

"What can I say, I wanted to try it too." He said to the side.

"You focus a little too much on the grabbing, and not enough on the holding, if I recall.." Commented Sango, leaving a wounded look on Miroku's face for a moment. "Face it, you're too jealous; that's why I'm not inviting you, because you will let your emotions get the better of you and ruin this night if you came."

"Well, if you've been planning this for so long, why isn't InuYasha here?" Asked Miroku.

"How does that matter about tonight? I don't know where he went- probably just to get something, we aren't glued to one another, we do occasionally have moments where we aren't together." She said, offended that Miroku had implied that she made sure to keep InuYasha with her everywhere, and that if he wasn't, she knew what he was doing and where.

"Sure seems that way to me, maybe it's just me though." He said with a sigh. '..She honestly isn't aware that she spends so much time with him..' Miroku thought as he silently grumbled.

Meanwhile, thanks to Miroku's troubling choice of arguments, now she was preoccupied by the question- where did InuYasha go? '..InuYasha..' She thought as she looked outside for the first time today, subconsciously pulling his robe more tightly around herself as she enjoyed the view.

"SANGO!" InuYasha yelled in frustration, as he held his arms around himself, speeding towards his destination if only to escape the cold, at some point- it sure felt like he was further and further away from any sort of warmth the longer he was out that day. '..Stupid girl... Taking my robe... Damn girl.. making me get out in this weather... Argh, it's too cold today! What the hell happened to the sun, shouldn't it be at least kind of warm in the sunlight?! Stupid girl... taking my robe... Should've dragged her out here with me, bet she'd have relinquished the robe and ran back inside.' He snickered at his vengeful thoughts, he'd never do them, but it didn't hurt to have fantasies to bring yourself some joy, in a cold and distant moment of anguish.

By the time that it was getting late, Sango was clearly unsettled- literally pacing around the house, she'd check on the kids, check on the heat, glance outside, and repeat- she'd checked on the kids every five minutes for the last two hours. '...Stupid InuYasha... runs off on his own like that.. didn't even tell me where he was going, or when he would be back or anything!.. And he didn't even take his robe!' She thought to herself, only really coming to mind because at this point, she was outright wearing it- it really was quite warm.

She checked in on the kids once again, then on the fire. 'Stupid InuYasha.. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..'

"Hey Sango." Said Miroku as he entered.

"STUPID!" She shouted at him.

"What'd I do?!" He said with a confused expression.

"Oh, Miroku- what're you doing here?" She asked, as if she had said nothing- she probably honestly didn't know she had.

"It's cold in my room." He complained, though he was fairly certain it was intentional that his room was as far from the house as possible, the very end.

"Oh- well, sit by the fire- it's warmer." She suggested.

"Still waiting up for InuYasha, are you?" He asked.

"Who's waiting for him?! I'm just not tired yet, is all!" She denied vehemently.

"I'm going to take that as a yes- could be he's preparing for that outing of yours?" Asked Miroku, offering little comfort considering the kids were asleep already, meaning that was already a bust- but at least it gave some sort of reason to his vacancy.

"He didn't even know about it- it was supposed to be a surprise... A ruined surprise at this point.." She said, definitely a bitter tone there. "It isn't even actually a year until tomorrow night, but I had hoped by doing it a day early, it'd be more of a surprise..."

"Hm, maybe he got asked to go help with a demon slaying?" Asked Miroku.

"Feh!" She said, Miroku sighed as she exhibited another of InuYasha's trademark expressions. "Like I care- I don't give a damn if he stays out forever!" She yelled, tugging at the sleeves of the robe for a moment as if to rip it off, but quickly cowered back beneath it. "Damn.. cold weather... I could just go find him and yell at him if it were warmer..." She muttered.

"I thought you didn't want him back." Miroku teased.

"I DONT! I HOPE HE STAYS GONE!"

"Gee, thanks-" Said InuYasha as he appeared in the doorway.

Sango was up and at him in the blink of an eye, grasping him in a firm hug. "You're home!" She said excitedly.

"Well.. this is a little awkward..." Said Kagome behind him, bundled up to the hilt in clothing.

Sango found herself really embarrassed in a short amount of time, as she leapt back, and flushed. "Kagome? What're you doing here?" She asked, confused.

InuYasha moved aside so Kagome could get in- so that he could then close the door.

Miroku interrupted the conversation, as he noted InuYasha's wardrobe. "InuYasha, what're you wearing?" Asked Miroku, as he observed.

InuYasha tilted his head and looked down, remembering the clothing Kagome had given him to help him stay warm since he didn't have his robe on when he arrived, and was clearly freezing. He had black boots on, some form of shiny fabric in red, of course it was red, with white fur on the sleeve ends, and the bottom of the pant legs, as well as around his collar. He even had on a cap, lined with fur around the rim, and hanging to the side with a small furry ball on the end- holes were made so his ears could hang out of them. "Oh yeah, Kagome gave me these- she said it would help keep me warm, and it.. fit the season?" He asked, looking over to Kagome to ensure he said it correctly.

"Yup!" She said with a smile. "Which is why I'm here~" She said, a subtle segue back to her previous answer to Sango's question. "I asked InuYasha to come and get me, so that I could celebrate christmas here with you guys." She said simply with a smile. "So Merry Christmas-Eve!" She said excitedly.


	15. All I want for Christmas

[[I do not own InuYasha, I promise.]]

The feudal era, of course, had no such holiday as Christmas, but Kagome wasn't about to let that stop her. She went over the basics of the holiday with the the others, fairly certain she had explained it before, but dismissing that- she covered the current date in relation to the holiday. It was turning to Christmas eve right now, and so, they had one day to prepare Christmas for the Slayer's village. Ho, ho, ho.

Sango was particularly close to Inuyasha during this event, in fact she had been since he has returned. Even on the end of the table, Sango still managed to squeeze in to sit beside him, creating a the way conversation rather than simply sitting on all four sides. "I don't know Kagome, it sounds a lot like it's going to take a while to set up." Said Sango, holding on to Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha shifted a bit, finding it a bit difficult to sit still what with Sango tilting his posture.

"That's why I'll need all of you guy's help." Said Kagome with a smile, though she also seemed a little distracted, finding it hard to focus whenever Inuyasha shifted, causing Sango to shift as well. "...uh, what's up with you two?" Asked Kagome, feeling the familiar twinge of jealousy at the corners of her heart.

Sango made a nose of confusion as she went to ask what she meant before Miroku interrupted. "Sango was feeling particularly abandoned and lonely when inuyasha took off today." Said Miroku.

Sango flushed at the explanation. "I was not! ...It's just cold is all!" Said Sango, irrefutable logic indeed.

"How is tilting me over helping that?" Asked inuyasha suspiciously.

Sango glared at him for messing up her excuse. Inevitable she ended up with Inuyasha sitting behind her, his arms around her. Admittedly it was warmer, but now they were getting rather evil glares from the other two.

"I-i think we should be getting some sleep!" Said Sango, wanting to put some distance between them and the two onlookers.

"I think that would be best." Said Miroku with a particularly bitter tone.

"Agreed! We can go over this in the morning!" Kagome said, glaring daggers at inuyasha, ever get time had lost the Christmas spirit for the moment.

Now came the second dilemma. The sleeping situation. There was only one guest room, and a while lass of reasons why people wanted specific set ups. Kagome damn sure didn't find sharing a room with Miroku safe. Nor did she particularly enjoy the idea of Sango and Inuyasha sharing a room. Miroku didn't want Sango and Inuyasha retiring together either, especially with Sango being particularly attached to him tonight. He also didn't want to share a room with Kagome, if only because Sango would likely use it against him. Inuyasha didn't want Miroku and Sango sharing a room for obvious reasons, but he didn't particularly want to stay with Miroku either, safe yes, but there was enough tension normally. Sango wanted to go to bed like normal, but didn't feel Kagome was safe with Miroku, didn't feel she was safe with Miroku, and didn't feel Miroku was safe with Inuyasha. Inuyasha eventually determined that Sango would remain in her room, Miroku would sleep in Peru's room, he'd sleep in the living room, and Kagome would take Miroku's room. No one was pleased by that solution, but likewise, no one could complain either. So it was decided... sort of.

Sango could not get comfortable, the cold of the night seemed far worse than before- lacking a source of body heat that she had grown quite accustomed to over the course of the last several months.

Miroku, was trying to figure out a way to visit Sango, without running into InuYasha, whom he was certain would be guarding the passage between his half and their half of the house like a watch dog.

Kagome was particularly antsy due to the fact that her jealous impulses were getting the better of her, leaving her to pace and mutter, hoping to quell her feelings but only serving to increase them.

And so the night began. Miroku proceeded to escape the confines of his room through a window, careful to close it behind him in order to keep the warmth in for Peru. He soon discovered that all the windows in the house were closed though, and thanks to finagling the latch on Peru's window, he wasn't even able to get back. His only way in now would be through the front door, where InuYasha was.

Sango inevitably got fed up with her sleeplessness, intending on joining InuYasha in the living room, even if it meant getting no sleep at all. As she crept out into the living room though, she looked across it from the entrance-way and found that InuYasha wasn't there. She first considered whether he had left, but after reconsidering Kagome's presence, she let her rational mind succumb to her emotional state- as she began to creep down the hall towards Miroku's room, where Kagome was supposed to be- as if, in her mind, if she caught them, it'd make it alright.

Kagome, finally fed up with her stewing rage, decided that she was going to talk to InuYasha, even if she had to drag him out into the snow to do it. She finally charged for the door and opened it, causing Sango to duck Ame's room, suddenly fearful of seeing InuYasha leaving there or something.

She relaxed some as she heard Kagome creeping by, able to clearly hear her complaints as she muttered them to herself. '... WHO is showing off?! You screamed his name every ten minutes for a whole year while we were traveling! Now you get upset because I missed him!?' She thought, fuming slightly herself.

Kagome entered the living room, and surveyed from the doorway. No InuYAsha. '..Why that lying.. he went to Sango's room! Should've known he'd just figure out some way to get us to go, so he could do whatever he wanted!' Thought Kagome, fully prepared to storm in there and catch them, as if that would solve her issues.

She entered without a second thought, though was only more bothered as she found the room empty- as if they were hiding from them now! However, as she heard a light knock on the door and the whisper of Sango's name, she just knew it was InuYasha- he'd come calling for his girlfriend in secret, look at the shamelessness of this half demon! She moved over and unlocked the window before quickly diving into the bed, prepared to catch the demon in the act. An act she hadn't been prepared for.

Miroku's day was saved, when the window was unlocked- he quietly began to crawl in, thankful for being back inside, and more so in Sango's room. He moved over quietly and into the bed after closing the window- he just couldn't help himself, even if it had been Sango, he should've known that it wouldn't end well, as his hand crept over towards the other- an old habit, but one that has never paid off in the end.

Kagome Screamed, Miroku panicked as Kagome appeared from beneath the sheets- literally falling out of the bed and onto the floor with a hard thump. Sango immediately began that way, unsure of what sort of events could've happened on her side of the house! She charged into the room, to see Kagome in her pajamas, flushing, and looking quite uncomfortable, meanwhile on the other side- all she could see was two bare feet, seemed Miroku had taken his sandals off at least before getting into bed "Inu-" Began Sango, only to circle the corner and find the wounded Miroku. "...Mi..roku?" She asked, looking over to Kagome now as she seemed less embarrassed at the revelation, and more infuriated. "But... where's InuYasha if you two are in here?" Asked Sango, this certainly distracted Kagome, though she still walked around and kicked Miroku for good measure. "He isn't with you?" She asked, perhaps still a tad bitter. "No, I thought he was with you..." She admitted with a rather guilty expression. Kagome laughed slightly.. "..Well, he can't blame us, how many times has he ran after Kikyo despite saying he wouldn't?" She mused with a giggle. "That doesn't make me feel any better." She mumbled, finding her jealousy provoked just a bit by that statement. "Probably not, but at the very least, you know that if he did try that, I'd surely tell you." Noted Kagome with a chuckle. "Still not a pleasant image, but I guess I appreciate the fact that you would.." She muttered, feeling the slightest bit of annoyance with Kagome's logic. Sure, they were friends, but she definitely didn't say she'd do anything but tell her about it- AFTERWARDS most likely.

Sango ended up helping up Miroku, if only to prevent him from calling out to her any longer. The gang had a new mission, figure out what the hell was happening with InuYasha.. Miroku didn't have as much investment into it, but that being said, he was curious- after all, if he could've just walked through the house, maybe the cold evening stroll wouldn't have been necessary.

They all entered the living room once again, Miroku getting an annoyed expression as he realized the demon was not found. Kagome began to glance over at the other hallway, wondering if InuYAsha had moved to one of the other kid's rooms, while Miroku headed to the kitchen to see if perhaps he had gone to get something to eat- he was known for his appetite after all. Sango remained, considering the possibilities as the other distanced themselves- she could hear more clearly, and noted a distinct sound she had heard many times before... She moved over to the other side of the table, in the shadows created by the oil lamp on the table.. InuYasha was curled up there, fast asleep. His arms tucked firmly beneath each other, in some search of warmth. Sango smiled slightly and sighed, going to move in closer before remembering the other two. She whispered slightly to the sleeping InuYasha. "Give me just one moment, okay?" She said, though she knew he wouldn't answer.

Sango moved over to where Kagome had disappeared and told her that he must've went to sleep in the forest- he did that sometimes.. well he used to quite a bit, not so much in the winter, but she didn't need to know that.

She then moved over to Miroku's search, telling him that he went out for a walk, but would be back shortly, that way Miroku wouldn't be trying to sneak back across on her- she could figure out that much of his master scheme that ended up with him and Kagome in a bed together, however briefly it may have been.

Once she'd seen them both back to their rooms, she returned to the living room- after she gathered together the blanket they used and set it over him. 'You must've been cold... Why didn't you ask me to give you back your robe already?' She wondered, though at this moment, he had the blanket, so she chose to keep it a while longer still. She moved to sit beside his sleeping form, carefully picking his head up to rest on her lap. 'I guess you were really tired... you never sleep so soundly, unless the kids have worn you out..' She thought to herself as she petted his silvery hair, even rubbing his ears on occasion, though he clearly showed an uncomfortable expression when she did, so she did it only briefly when she did. "..Thanks, InuYasha- for coming home.. Even if I do believe you will stay.. I think I will always fear that you'll eventually not be here.." She admittedly quietly as she watched him sleep this time. Eventually though, even she dozed off, her body leaned against the table a bit, an arm beneath her head.

"Sango!" Said Kagome. Her head shot up, prepared to defend the fact that she'd slept with InuYasha despite the plan, or hid his presence from them. "Did you wait up all night on InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "What a jerk, he didn't come back yet?" She further said.

Sango looked down, expecting InuYasha to still be there, but only after she'd seen it did it occur to her that the weight on her legs had been gone, though the weight on her shoulders seemed heavier- she noted the blanket around her. 'You... jerk.. you should've woke me..' She thought, but smiled still. 'Thanks for letting me sleep though.' She thought as she turned back to Kagome. "I- I wouldn't say I waited for him, I just got my blanket and decided to sleep out here, in case he came in to warm up- I didn't want him to think he got away with it and all, y'know?" She lied.

Sango let Kagome tend to breakfast, she had decided soon after waking that she wished to go out for a bit, shopping and what not- that was easy enough to come up with. She did need to though, so she couldn't not go, but still- she detoured around a bit to see if she could find InuYasha, though to no avail- her pleasant thoughts of him were quickly becoming annoyed. 'What is he avoiding me or something?! We haven't had a moment's peace while we were both conscious in a full day now!'

Sango, irritated at her failure, now decided that going shopping was ALL she was going to do- he could come home whenever the hell he felt like it then. About the time she was just thinking '..And next time, we can find his own blanket! See if I spend half the night freezing so you can get up and run off without me, on today of all days! What, is your year up?!' She thought, fuming more and more before she spotted him. He was at the market stalls, the trade of the village kept alive by traveling shopkeepers. "Wh-What're you doing here?" She asked, having evidently snuck up on him as he seemed to react rather harshly, nearly jumping away.

'What the hell is that reaction!?' She thought.

"What the hell are you trying to kill me?!" Said InuYasha- still wearing that odd outfit from Kagome's time. "Geez, try Hiraikotsu next time- it's a hell of a lot less damaging to my heart." He said, trying to calm down. However, as he acknowledged whom it was, he seemed to get tense again. "S-Sango?!" He said, as he quickly hid his hands in his sleeve. "Wh-what're you doing up? You looked exhausted this morning..." He said, looking at her suspiciously.

"You might be able to figure out why, if you'd been bothered to actually remain in the house for more than a few waking minutes!" She said, letting her anger get the better of him.

"Hey now, I ain't got to explain myself to you! I felt like it, so I went out!" InuYasha responded, being particularly uncomprimising on his stance in this case.

Sango immediately felt the gaze of others fall upon them, as she growled a bit. "We'll talk about this later- help me get some food for tonight." Said Sango, deciding to keep her attention on the shopkeeper, if only to avoid a fight in public.

Despite her words though, they could be heard arguing at every stall they visited, then laughing, then talking, Sango couldn't tell you how it happened, but she noticed a long time ago- no matter what it was, it didn't matter if they were at each other's throats, just a few minutes together, and it felt as if they were the only one's in each other's worlds- their conversations didn't have any ears other than theirs, no eyes to watch them, it was just them- if only until something distracted them from each other. By the time they had gotten back, despite each having one arm occupied with groceries, the other connected them together.

Sango was in a pleasant mood that day, despite the uncertainty she seemed to be constantly plagued by regarding her and InuYasha. It all boiled down to the fact that, though they both knew of the other's feelings, there was really nothing between them- didn't either of them ever say it, the greatest promises they shared was that InuYasha wouldn't leave- without telling her, and that Sango's home was his as well, meaning even if he left, he could return- but what did that boil down to? Meaning, he leaves and tells her, and comes back maybe? All those promises did was to ensure it played out differently than Miroku, but that wasn't what she wanted- she wanted it to remain, not just be the same story again. The more she thought about it, the more she felt her cheery mood slipping away, until she had successfully stirred up enough doubt to completely overshadow her confidence. '..Why can't I just say it to him.. Wouldn't it be easier than always hoping he can understand the silence...' She sighed, self loathing setting in.


	16. Santa Claws!

Arrankor: Yeah, it irritated me as well, xD.

[[I do not own InuYasha, the character or the series.]]

So, the christmas spirit embodied Kagome once again, even InuYasha seemed to be getting into it- perhaps not all the joy and such, but seemed quite adamant in his will to see it come to life. Kagome's giant bag was quickly diminishing, as the slayer's home became vibrant with color and decoration- there was a tree, too big for the room, bent over at the top a bit- InuYasha's doing, though the size did wedge it in, so there was no need to concern over it's sturdiness at least. Sango couldn't help but notice, though her own mood made it impossible to understand why in the least. "InuYasha-" She said, as she found him by himself for once, rather than with Kagome or out in public. "..Why're you so interested in this thing? Have you heard of it before?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah- when I lived with Kagome, we always went back to her time during this time of the year. She'd said she wanted to celebrate over here sometime, but she usually couldn't refuse her family's invitation. So we always ended up there- it's really fun, there is a whole bunch of food, and the last year I went- Kagome's mother gave me some kind of shiny token- I guess it was supposed to be from everyone though." He answered simply as he moved a hand into his sleeve, before remembering that he didn't have his robe on, she did. "Oh, yeah- forgot." He said as he reached over and took her arm, reaching into the sleeve to fish out said token. He pulled it out and placed it in her hand. "See? I don't know what it does, but if you look at it in the sunlight it's really shiny." He said.

Sango lifted it up a bit, examining it until she held it by the chain- dangling down was a metal pocketwatch. "..What's... ?" She asked, as she noted it even read on it that it was from the Higurashi family, to InuYasha. Engraved.

"It's not like it's exactly useful, but I like it. Kagome said that the gifts you give don't have to be something the other can use, or even wants, what's important is that the gifts are supposed to make them happy I guess." Explained InuYasha.

"..What do you think would make you happy, InuYasha?" Asked Sango, wondering if perhaps she should consider such a thing, after all- even Kagome's family had done so... and they were close even if she couldn't say it. She should participate...

"I am already happy." He answered simply, a fanged smirk. "Kagome's irritated at me right now because she can't figure out what to get me, and anything she thinks of isn't available out here." He snickered, clearly enjoying his former wife's antics. 'Nevermind the fact that the reason she hadn't gotten him something already, was because she had been setting up this christmas idea ever since one of her visits in the past few months..' Thought InuYasha, though he dare not say why.

"You.. make it a little difficult... if Kagome hasn't found anything either, I don't think I can ask her opinion..." Said Sango with a sigh. "But I agree, I don't really feel there is anything that would make me particularly happier." She said with a small smile, she lied- but unfortunately for her, what would make her happier would be being able to say the thoughts in her head, well, not these thoughts. '...At least this way, even if I can't come up with something, he won't be able to either..' She thought, feeling slightly better at the thought of sharing that failure at least.

"Oh don't worry about me- I may not have gotten a present for someone before, but I'm fairly sure you'll be happy about it at least." Said InuYasha smugly.

'..You.. Why you.. Why're you so damned casual about these things?! Why can't you be at a loss for once!' Sango mentally grumped slightly. "Gee, thanks- now I have to find something, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be able to find anything either." Said Sango, looking at him like it was his fault.

"'fraid not, I've had mine for months." Said InuYasha with a mocking grin.

"Months? Kagome only explained everything yesterday.." Said Sango, confused for a moment.

"Uh, what I mean is, it's a figure of speech, y'know?" He said, quick to dismiss his previous statement before making a quick excuse to return to his tasks.

"..That.. low-down.. he helped plan this?! What a cheat!" She said, cursing InuYasha's name as she now found herself in the unpleasant position of being in last place in the christmas race. She quickly decided to track down Kagome again. "Hey! Why is it InuYasha gets early notice of this, but you leave me in the dark until the last day?" Asked Sango, mildly miffed at the other as well, though primarily it was backlash from InuYasha's arrogance.

"Hm? Oh- well, if he didn't tell you, I'm not going to spoil it." Said Kagome with an amused chuckle. "Besides, christmas is supposed to be about spending time together, the whole gift part isn't really that important.. sure it's fun to receive a gift, and it's nice when you find a gift that perfectly suits what you want to say to someone- but those are really unlikely even if you spent all year looking. The first Christmas InuYasha and I spent together, I got him socks. He had them torn up within five minutes, cause it felt wierd on his feet. I literally bought him like fifteen presents that year, trying to find one that actually suited him- I got him a hat, but he said wearing hats hurts his ears; oh and there's the time I got the recipe for ramen and tried to make it here, but I burned it... four times, eventually by time I came out, he'd hitched a meal off Kaede. Finally, on one visit, we were late to arrive because it was a cloudy day here, it looked earlier than it was. My mother suggested I wear my watch.. it's like a device that remembers the time of day... anyway, I argued that even if she told him exactly what time it was, that InuYasha would argue right back and point at the sky. My mother suggested we get him a watch as well, but he wasn't about to trust me to put anything else on him after the hat got stuck, claimed it was cursed, like the rosary, so we got him a pocket watch- we were going to put a picture of the Christmas celebration in it, but we couldn't ever get InuYasha into one of the pictures. He tends to take the flash hostily, so the one picture we did get was literally an up-close view of Tetsusaiga as it transformed. Cool, and probably what InuYasha would enjoy, but hardly what we wanted to say- so instead I used a picture of our group, here. I didn't need a flash here, so it was much easier to sneak a photo on InuYasha." Said Kagome with an amused chuckle. "He never did use the watch, he doesn't even question what it is supposed to do even, he just stares at it sometimes and smiles. It is of no use to him, but I consider it a worthy gift, if only because even when we were fighting, if he stumbled across that watch in his pocket, he'd get distracted and smile.. that's ended some of more brutal fights before, y'know?" She said.

"Well, it is very pretty." She noted as she pulled it out again to look at it. She fumbled with it wondering how it worked.

"You press the top, where the chain is attached." Instructed Kagome, pointing at it.

Sango did as she was told and it broke in half! "Oh geez, it fell apart! I'm sorry!" She said.

"No, no, no, it's supposed to- see?" Kagome said, pointing to the fallen cover, the picture of the gang back during their shard hunting days. She examined the picture, she remembered when Kagome made them all stand in a line like that, it was strange. InuYasha ended up refusing, Kagome had to drag him into the formation- Miroku took a little too much advantage of the idea of being in close. Yup, that's how it was alright. Kagome was smiling, but you could see that she was upset with InuYasha despite that. Miroku was nursing a bright red hand print across his face. Sango looked mildly annoyed standing a good arm's length from him, and InuYasha was turned away from Kagome, facing him towards Sango. Their respective desires to avoid their other had placed them in closer proximity than those they'd end up marrying.. kind of amusing really.

"And on the other side is the clock part- though I am afraid that I never could get InuYasha to understand my digital watch, let alone something like this. Miroku might be able to figure it out, but InuYasha wouldn't in a five hundred years." Said Kagome with a sigh.

Sango chuckled slightly. "You know, you two fought so much, it's surprising to hear that you had such time to actually consider these things." Said Sango.

"What's that supposed to mean?! We didn't fight all the time, y'know?" Kagome growled- Sango wandered if that was InuYasha's influence, or if she had just learned to do it to speak to InuYasha's measurements of anger. 'I better be careful, or I'll start doing that too..' She thought to herself.

"I guess you're right.. Um, so this said what exactly?" Asked Sango, referring to the watch again to prevent fighting with Kagome.

"Hm? Oh, yeah- it was just something I had hoped InuYasha would keep with him, something to remind him that we're always with him, even if we're seperated. InuYasha went out with Miroku remember, and I kept wondering if he missed me during those times- you know InuYasha, he'd never admit to it if he did, hell only time I could get to hear him say he loves me was when he thought I was dying, or something." She said with an amused chuckle. "He's so shy-" She commented.

'Shy, huh? Sometimes it seems that way, but others it seems more like he doesn't feel the need to say such things.. even if others need to hear them still..' Sango thought as she interviewed further. "What kind of gift.. would say that, uh.. " Started Sango. 'Come on, it's Kagome, you can say it! Get it out!' She thought.

"You're looking for a gift? Well.. I wouldn't suggest you get one." Said Kagome with a sigh. "I doubt InuYasha ever got the meaning of my watch, though it still serves it's purpose. InuYasha isn't someone who receives gifts well either, he looks at it like he's an alien for a while, and even when he warms up to it, he never does it where you can see- the couple of times I've seen him with the watch were always when he didn't know I was watching." Said Kagome. "He's really the worst type of person to give gifts to, it really demeans whatever effort you put into it."

"Yeah.. he's not good at subtle... maybe you should've tried writing it on the watch?" Asked Sango.

"InuYasha can't read, remember?" Said Kagome with a groan.

"Oh yeah, I remembered Miroku teaching us, but as I recall- InuYasha rarely actually came, let alone paid attention when he did, if for some reason he did, he soon got frustrated and ran off." Said Sango with a smile. "Y'know, it's hard to believe how many times that happened, but only now, thinking back, do I remember how cute he was then." Said Sango.

"It's that way sometimes- I remember thinking early on that there wasn't one good aspect of InuYasha. Then I found one. ONLY one. Before I realized, I found most of his actions appealing. InuYasha is much like a dog from my world, you can meet it on the street, but by time it's followed you home, you find yourself wanting to keep it." Said Kagome. 'Then it wanders off as soon as you open the door.. stupid inuyasha..' She thought with a twinge of her eye.

Sango excused herself as Kagome resumed working, cursing InuYasha's name under her breath. Sango really enjoyed such tales, it didn't help her with her problem really, no gift wasn't an option now, but it did help relieve the stress of it a bit. At least she knew she wasn't having to compete against Kagome for value of gift. 'I always knew he was really very difficult...' thought Sango with a chuckle. She decided she'd give it some thought, and maybe help them kids get into the holiday a bit, surely they wanted to do something as well.

Maybe she wasn't helping like InuYasha or Kagome was to bring Christmas to the village as a whole, but she was helping her children to make their own versions of gifts for people.

InuYasha eventually came in, finding all the children and Sango within Sango's room. "Oh, there you guys are- I was getting worried. Hadn't seen you in a while." Said InuYasha. Sango knew well enough to know he could tell where they were no matter where they were in the house, but the fact that he came to check still meant a good deal. "Hey guys, you kids want to hear about the demon of christmas?" Asked InuYasha.

"Hey now, don't go telling them some scary story!" Said Sango.

"Santa Claws isn't scary!"

"He has Claws in his name, how is that not frightening to children?!"

"I have claws, doesn't mean I'm going to eat them or something!"

"You're not InuClaws, now are you?!"

Sango was eventually outvoted by her own children. 'Traitors...' She thought, but conceded after a bit.

"Alright, so Santa Claws is a very fast demon, but he only shows up on Christmas Eve, and he's so fast you can't catch him- believe me, I tried." Said InuYasha.

"I only saw him once, but he lost me in no time." HE said.

"What's he look like?" Asked Peru. "He's a big demon, with white fur all over, and dressed in red." Said InuYasha.

"Like you?" Asked Ame.

"I'm not furry!" Scolded InuYasha.

"But you always dress in red though, right? Are you InuClaws?" Asked Kuot.

"Feh! It ain't me! He's supposed to be in Kagome's time, not ours- but I think he can pass through the well too, cause I saw him last year in fact!" Said InuYasha.

'..Last year.. that was when InuYasha came here. He must be just trying to get them to believe.' Though Sango with an amused chuckle. "Now, now, if InuYasha says he saw him- I'm sure he did." Said Sango.

"Thanks- anyway. he's so quick he can travel all over the world in one night. He rides these smaller demons and flies through the sky!" Said InuYasha.

"Like Kilala?" Asked Kuot.

"No, these demons have horns, and don't turn into a kitten." Said InuYasha.

"Mew!" Kilala appeared from the window.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Kilala- I just mean these demons aren't you!" Argued InuYasha, as the kitten bounced around the room before ending up on Sango's shoulder, as if coming to hear the story.

InuYasha continued, explaining that Santa Claws visited everyone in a single night, and if they were good, he'd not only let them live, but he'd then even reward them with some form of gift. But if they were bad, he'd slay them! The kids all paled at the climax of the story.

"InuYasha!" Said Sango, glaring at him evily.

"Fine, fine, he leaves them some really bad present, like some kind of rock or something- better?" Asked InuYasha, glaring at Sango for ruining his story.

"Better." She confirmed with a sigh.

"Geez, how are they going to respect him if he doesn't slay at least some of them.." Sango and InuYasha had continued to subject outside for a bit afterwards.

"It's a nice story, without the slaying part, okay? Thanks for sharing it, I think the kids want the reward though, so maybe they'll behave." Said Sango musingly with a giggle.

"I guess he can't see if you're being good or not until he shows up, unless he has super vision or something too." Said InuYasha.

"There's no one around, stop taking it so seriously." Said Sango with a chuckle.

"What'dya mean? He is real! I saw him I told'ja!" Said InuYasha.

"Really? Last year? Remember if you will, that last year, you were with me- by the lake. I'm fine pretending, but at least don't think I'm stupid." Said Sango with a chuckle.

"I am serious! I was chasing him! He kept following some strange pattern, then he just vanished- when I went to see if I could sniff him out, I caught your scent!" Said InuYasha.

"Very funny- then where was my reward? Huh? I wasn't slayed, so I guess he can't visit everyone." Teased Sango.

"Hey, I didn't get one either! Old bastard flew right over me." Said InuYasha.

"Well you are lucky, we both know you aren't good." Teased Sango further, giggling at InuYasha's expense.

"Who said I wasn't going to track him down, and slay him? I could've taken all his presents!" He said defiantly.

"You sure you aren't InuClaws?" Commented Sango with another entertained laugh.

By the time that nightfall had come, the town was lit up brilliantly. Within it's walls, one might not even realize it was night out at the moment, if not for the beautifully clear sky above- stars shining brightly across the whole of the sky.

Sango was keeping tabs on the children who were amazingly well behaved, even getting ready for bed early tonight. That was likely because InuYasha saying that he skipped people who were awake, judging from his own experience of being passed over. 'I wonder what I'd have got last year if I had gone to bed when I intended to..' She wondered to herself, as she stopped outside of the last child's room, Peru, before noting the sounds of voices from Miroku's room.

"No, I'm telling you- you have to stay here!" Said Kagome.

"Is this another of your Christmas rules?" Asked Miroku, confused.

"No, no, no, I just mean that InuYasha's plan is to sneak off- if you're around, you'll get in the way!" Said Kagome.

'Sneak off? For what?' Wondered Sango, as she eavesdropped quietly.

"What about Sango? How do you know it's what SHE wants, huh?" Said Miroku.

"It's not about what you give someone, so long as your heart is in the right place- whether Sango wants it or not, InuYasha believes it to be the right choice, so I'm going to support him!" Said Kagome, mildly irritated with explaining things to the monk, whom clearly didn't want to be involved with the holiday, something about it's religious background really bothered him presumably.

"Why should I support him? He's trying to steal my wife!" Said Miroku, getting irrational in his argument.

"He is not! Sango does what she wants- you think InuYasha's with Sango because of you? Or Sango chose to let him stay to upset me? I don't buy it Miroku- if you truly want what's best for Sango, then stay out of it! I don't even think InuYasha knows for sure what would happen, which is why I had to go through all the trouble of setting it up!" said Kagome.

"You don't find it a little upsetting that he asked you for help with him and Sango?" Asked Miroku, he just had to hit a nerve.

"Listen you! I ain't helping him to benefit him and Sango's relationship, I'm helping my FRIEND InuYasha, in hopes that my FRIEND Sango is happier for it; I know it isn't easy, but for one moment remember that they are both our friends, long before any of us were married- okay?!" She said, practically prepared to simply beat him into submission at this point.

"...You make a strong point, Kagome.. very well, for tonight, I'll stay here- I will not intervene in your plans at all. I do hope that you won't waste this effort on my part though. Then again, you probably know better than most, how hard it is not to act." Said Miroku.

"..It's even more painful to be the one having to act- but not in the way your heart tells you to." Said Kagome with a sigh.

'...No, keep going!... ' Sango pleaded mentally, she didn't get enough information like that, now she's just apprehensive, and uncertain again. She backed away and slipped back into Peru's room as the door began to rustle. '..Say it! What's this plan?!..' Thought Sango, willing Kagome to bring it up just once more, but instead she walked right on by. '..I don't.. know what.. you all have planned.. but I'm sorry, Kagome... that you have to feel this way, for whatever it is supposed to mean to me..' She felt guilty, losing the spirit briefly before recalling the earlier statement. 'InuYasha is supposed to sneak off? He'll have to tell me where he's supposed to go!' She said, as she waited for Kagome to clear the area before she exited, creeping back in the same direction that Kagome had gone.

"..InuYasha, are you sure about this? I mean.. I got Miroku to agree to stay in his room, the kids are asleep and all, but it's freezing outside- won't you be cold? Knowing you, could be days before you're able to come back if you're not going to come back until it's finished.." Said Kagome.

"Gee, thanks Kagome, why don't you follow me around and remind me how stupid all this is too?" Asked InuYasha with a growl. Sango, for the second time, found herself eavesdropping.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic- I'm just worried you're going to waste all of my effort!" Said Kagome.

"Good thing you're keeping it in perspective.." Mocked InuYasha. "Just go- okay?"

"What'dya mean go?! This is where I'm sleeping, thanks to you!" Said Kagome.

"Oh yeah, guess you can't go back to Miroku's room with him there- fine, you can stay, but make sure you cover up well- I practically froze last night. I'll try to be quiet when I come back, not to wake you." Said InuYaha.

"I remember your quiet- please, do me a favor and just get on through- you have the dexterity of a donkey when it comes to squeaky wood..." Commented Kagome. "Sounded like a parade the way you made the floor play."

SAngo was getting mildly fed up with the cute back and forth banter between the two, she moved out of the hallway and into the living room. "Am I interrupting?" Asked Sango, trying not to let on that she'd been listening in.

"Huh? S-Sango!" Said Kagome, surprised. "Where did you come from?" She asked, she was sure she'd come from Miroku's room just now, and didn't see anyone.

"I was checking in on the children." She explained simply. "What about you two, what're you up to? Not planning on running off together, are you?" She said, disguising her jealous tone to that of teasing.

"Heh, nope- definitely no chance of that." said Kagome, receiving a slight nudge from InuYasha's elbow. "Oh, right! Miroku took his room back, so I better find some blankets to sleep out here!" She said as she excused herself.

"I'll go and get some more wood, so we can keep the fire going tonight." Said InuYasha as he headed for the door. "S-" He didn't even get started before Sango interrupted.

"I'll go with you, I can help you carry it so you can get more in a single trip." Said Sango, not about to let InuYasha out of her sight at the moment.

Kagome looked at her curiosly as she had been about to leave. inuYasha glanced over at Kagome curiosly, she merely shrugged.

"Fine, let's go." He said, unsure of how that worked out. Maybe he just assumed she'd prefer to stay in because of the cold.

As the two left, Kagome looked at the doorway for a moment. "That was.. oddly easy, I thought Sango would resist more.. oh well, I guess it just makes sneaking out easier if she comes along willingly." Said Kagome as she decided to actually find some blankets now.

Sango surely would've opted to stay inside if not for the fact that she suspected InuYasha was planning to run off. No sooner than they'd gotten to the other side of the door, she had InuYasha's robe tightly clutched around her. InuYasha wrapped an arm around her to provide further warmth, though he did not look at her- in fact, he hadn't yet since she'd arrived in the room, nor said very much. It was really off putting.

By the time she noticed the lake, she stopped cold in her tracks. "Alright, InuYasha- I get what you're doing, you brought me out here to tell me you're leaving right?!" She said, finding it oddly suspicious that they just happened by the place they'd met again, one year ago.

InuYasha looked back at her finally with a raised eyebrow. "What're you talking about? I ain't going anywhere!" Said InuYasha.

"Then what is it?! You're keeping secrets from me, making plans for something, what was it?!" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, stupid!" He yelled, the stress of too much build up finally snapping.

"Huh?" She said, making an awkward sound of surprise. "What was that?" Asked Sango, uncertain if she genuinely caught what he said.

"I.. said that I love you... stupid." Said InuYasha, flushing a bit as he looked off to the side and up.

"Y-You could've left out the stupid part..." Said Sango with a chuckle, flushing significantly and finding her feet to be of the utmost interest at this moment.

"Not really, first you make me yell it, then you make me repeat it- I'd call that stupid." He commented.

"Just.. shut up, InuYasha.. you are being difficult.." Said Sango, pouting slightly.

"Hey-"

"Shh!"

Sango found her hand messing with her hair, a nervous habit as the other rubbed her elbow. She bit her lip slightly, her hand moving to adjust the robe a bit before tightening it back up. All of a sudden she felt kind of hot, and cold at the same time.. 'Just.. stay calm.. and say it!.. Calmly.. open your mouth and say it..' She thought. She slapped InuYasha's hand away whenever he reached towards her. "You're distracting me!" She accused before flushing and looking at her feet again.

"No, Sango look! It's Santa Claws again!" Said InuYasha, pointing upwards, as in the sky far above there was something floating up above. All of a sudden, something came from the object above and landed with a crash nearby. InuYasha shielded Sango from the wave of loose snow that rushed over them. "You picked the wrong person to try to slay, bud." Said InuYasha as he reached to his side to draw Tetsusaiga before the snow began to clear and a large, red clad man appeared from where the impact had began.

"Stay your hand, InuYasha- I come bearing gifts, not grudges." Said the human looking giant, with golden eyes- not unlike InuYasha's own.

"Gifts? Yeah, right, I remember last year- I didn't get nothin'!" Said InuYasha, growling slightly.

"You didn't, did you?" Asked Santa.

"Chased you for over an hour, and then you just took off." Said InuYasha.

"So tell me this, InuYasha- why could you chase me for over an hour, if I could lose you in a single moment?" Santa asked.

"How the hell would I know, you weren't getting away from me though, I was catching up slowly- then you just vanished." InuYasha explained.

"The truth is, I was giving a gift, a personal favor for a close friend." Said Santa as he glanced up at his floating carriage, too high to see clearly. "You may want to consider what it is that you were given last year, maybe then you'll see the truth of it for yourself."

"Feh! I ain't buying.." Said InuYasha, Sango stood dumbstruck still- unable to reliably formulate thought, one moment she was fighting with herself, now she was watching InuYasha fight with a fairy tale.

"Perhaps you need something a bit more obvious for you then." He said as he extended his hand and tossed an item forward, a wrapped item- but the note was very familiar.

"This is-.. Sango's gift.. Kagome said it wouldn't be ready until Christmas." Said InuYasha.

Sango peeked at it, it was definitely Kagome's handwriting, the tag merely read "To Sango, from InuYasha." The confounded box and wrapping concealed the gift though, she cursed mentally at the fact that she didn't know what it was.

"And for you Sango, I offer you this." Said Santa as he tossed one more item, a simple card, but as soon as she grasped it, it vanished right before her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this? It's gone.. What was it?" She asked.

"It'll reveal itself to you in time, help you when you truly feel you need it to." Said Santa, as he turned around, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas you two, and perhaps we'll meet again another day!" Said Santa as he leaped up, far beyond InuYasha's capabilities all the way up to the carriage again and was gone in a flash.

"...He really is a demon.." Said Sango.

"..Yeah, I'll say.. " Said InuYasha, mildly irritated by Sango's reward, a vanishing piece of paper? What kind of gift is that? "Let's go back.. You'll freeze to death out here." He said simply.

Sango mouthed to refuse but sighed, merely obliging his wish and returning to the house again, with her hand in his. 'I still couldn't say it... Damn.' She cursed, carefully moving with InuYasha back through the house, moving over a sleeping Kagome.

"She must've wore herself out today getting all of this set up.." Said InuYAsha.

"Remind me to thank her in the morning, okay?" Said Sango, as she lead InuYasha along, and headed for their room- seemed like ages since they slept comfortably together, but it had only been the night before last... but it had been a long couple of days.

"Oh wait, that's right, the present." Said InuYasha. He quickly pulled it back out, and handed it towards Sango.

"..InuYasha.. I couldn't get you anything.. so can we skip this part? If I accept it, I'll only feel guilty for not getting you something in return.." Pleaded Sango, her curiosity over the object warring against her guilt about having nothing to return the gesture.

"..Sango, I don't want anything- I told you earlier, I'm happy as I am." He said with a smirk.

"..." She couldn't argue that, how could she? Convince him that he's unhappy? Make him want something that she still didn't have to give? She sighed and reached out, accepting the package. It could fit in the palm of one's hand, so she knew it wasn't anything large. It didn't rattle though, so what could it be. "...It's a box..." Said Sango, confused at first.

"Wha? Hey, when I saw it, it was open!" Said InuYasha.

Sango recalled what Kagome had shown her about the watch, if she pressed the right spot then.. It popped open. Within the box was a simple pendant, not unlike the pocket watch that inuYasha had been given, though it was noticeably smaller and lighter. She went to pick it up and the chain magically appeared from beneath it, as if it were coming through the box's bottom almost.

"You like it? Kagome suggested that girl's like these sorts of things, and this one kind of reminded me of you." Said InuYasha.

Sango giggled slightly, she could understand why though- the front of the emblem was made from Coral it appeared, her namesake. The emblem was a snowflake, with coral making the shape of the snowflake, embedded in the precious metal body of the pendant. Sango smiled a bit. "I think you made a good choice, InuYasha." Said Sango, she truly wasn't particularly fashion oriented, but that being said, it was shiny- and it was from InuYasha, so she put it on. "I think I'll never take it off." She added, though obviously she didn't want to wear such a thing into battle, or anything.

Sango made her way into bed, with InuYasha following suit. She cuddled up to him for the wamrth, among other reasons. 'He loves me.. huh?' She felt something beneath the blanket- she turned briefly as she lifted it up. The card she had been given. Her curiosity got the better of her as she began to open the folded paper. The written text was hard to read, she started slowly. "I.. love you... InuYasha.." She said aloud, finding herself blushing immediately afterwards. 'It was a trick! Damn you Santa Claws!' She thought, feeling herself shrink to nothing, as InuYasha wrapped an arm around her from behind.

"I love you too, Sango." He assured her, though he did sound a little awkward still saying such things, at least no one was around to listen in.

'..Thank you, Santa Claws...' She thought with a smile, proceeding to read the remaining text on the inside of the folded paper. It was a lot easier to read, as if the first text had been purposefully hard to read just to get her to say it without thinking about it.

'Consider yourself fortunate, young slayer- that there are so many who care for you, not just your well being, but also your happiness. Gifts come in many forms, in the thoughts of others, in the actions of some, and in the words of the occasional one. In that respect, you both received many gifts that brought you to where you are today. Merry Christmas- Santa' As soon as she read it, the card vanished again. '...So the trick was all along, not to think about it..' She giggled slightly before turning back around to cuddle up to InuYasha.


	17. Old Enemies

Arrankor: Yeah, the last one was rather 'fanciful' indeed, XD. It would probably be considered fluff for the most part, but there was moments of significance, for each character in particular, as well as the global relationships of them. Sadly, Kagome may have had the most evident growth. As for Miroku, I think he's starting to find his place more- though you can bet he won't be falling out of the face entirely, if anything, he might even have improved his odds now.

[[I do not own InuYasha.]]

Things were awkward, no not for Inuyasha and Sango, but for Miroku. Inuyasha and Sango were quite happy, Miroku could sense it- at least before that bit of distance left him an opening, now it was as if there was no room any longer. He still talked with Sango, but despite his advances, Sango merely smiled and refused. It felt like pity more than kindness, the way she could accept his words but practically ignore his will.

"Sango, would you by chance be free to go fishing with me today? It's time we reached anyway, and if we can catch some it'll help save on some expenses." Said Miroku.

Sango looked to Miroku. "I was going to go shopping with inuyasha today." She answered with a smile.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Eh it's all right, we will go afterwards." He said with a smile.

"Alright, then sure we can go fishing. Maybe we should bring everyone, the kids might enjoy it." Said Sango, as if she had no concept of Miroku's intentions. He was about to specify but inuyasha interjected beforehand.

"Nah, I think I'll take the kids to visit Kagome and shippo since we have the day free today." He said.

"Oh, okay. Tell Kagome and Shippo that we send our regards, okay?" Said Sango.

Miroku fumed slightly. 'What is this? Inuyasha doesn't even consider me a threat? And Sango, she doesn't give a second thought to him visiting Kagome without her?' He couldn't complain, but at least before he felt like he might make some progress.

Before they left, he caught up with inuyasha while Sango prepared the kids for a trip. "Inuyasha, I need to know. Is something going on?" Asked Miroku seriously.

"Like what?" He asked with confusion.

"Please don't insult my intelligence, something must have happened, Thomas are different, ever since Christmas." He said with annoyance.

"Hmm? Santa claws came through. Otherwise, not really." Said Inuyasha.

"Please don't play childish games with me, I don't want to hear your tales right now." Said Miroku.

"Look, if this is about Sango, then I can't help you. I don't know the answer. I just know Sango has been really easy going lately, like she hasn't a worry in the world. Perhaps you need to try enjoying what time you spend with her, instead of trying to trick her or seduce her, maybe then you won't find it so bothersome that she's enjoying herself too." Said Inuyasha with a growl as he moved on to help Sango get the kids ready.

They left to go fishing a bit later, Sango not even insisting that he at least carry her pole. As a result of that, he did carry her pole. Soon enough they were set up at a stream some ways away from the village. Miroku had been planning on trying to find an answer through Sango, but Inuyasha's answer wandered into his mind again, and he decided to just focus on fishing this time. Soon enough, before he'd really noticed, he and Sango were talking, casually, without the troubling atmosphere he had started to really dislike. He couldn't describe it, but it was ultimately familiar.

Miroku eventually noticed the lack of tension in the air, feeling compelled to capitalize, he decided on a question. "Sango, do you love inuyasha as much as you used to love me?" Miroku asked. He expected am awkward response, some form of doubt it uncertainty.

There was none. "My feelings for Inuyasha are not like ours. With you, I did love you, and live for you even. With inuyasha, it feels more like we live for each other, but at the same time, don't have to try to live up to each other's expectations. I think that is what I love about him most, he doesn't expect me to be a housewife, or a slayer, and likewise, I don't expect him to bring home money, or to solely take care of the children. It's a partnership, one I didn't know I even wanted back when we were together... does that make sense?" She answered, looking over at him with a bit of concern like he might be offended by her honest answer.

Miroku looked at her seriously for a moment before smiling slightly. "I think I do understand that. I think it makes sense in a way." He said, considering the life they lead before. "Do you think if you could have that life with me, you would be as happy?"

"It's hard to say really. I was happy with you usually, but over time I think I ceased being happy, and started acting happy. Maybe the same will happen with inuyasha in time, I can't say, but I do know that at least for now, I'm happy. That much is enough.. for now." She said with a smile.

"Do you ever consider that if I had stayed back before he came, that you may not have stayed to have these feelings?" He asked, but it really was more casual than usual.

"Maybe I would've been too focused on you to see him, but that isn't how it happened." Said Sango with a small frown.

"Does that mean that you are, now, to focused on him to see me?" Asked Miroku.

"...yes, I believe I am." She said truthfully.

"Does that mean that I shouldn't try any more?" He asked looking for the true answer.

"I can't answer that. I know that I don't want to lose him, nor will I risk it for the chance that you can give me the a similar happiness, but to say no or yes is to say that things will our won't last. I don't know that answer, but I do know that I want them to. So for now, I can say that I do want you, but only as a friend. Is that too cruel?" She asked.

"...no, I think it's just cruel enough. To remind me of exactly why I loved you to begin with- because.. well, never mind. It's not important, for now. Just know that I dostill love you, that's enough." He answered.

"For now, right?" Answered Sango with a chuckle.

"Right." He responded with a laugh.

InuYasha sighed- this trip was taking all day with the kids. He was piggy backing them to avoid making them walk, but literally every five minutes they had to stop to use the restroom, or wanted to check something out, or were simply bugging him about how long until they arrived and if they were there yet.

"Remember what I said about liking you guys?! I changed my mind!" He said in annoyance.

The two twins began to give him puppy eyes, when he looked back, and he heard the boy offering sniffles, though he couldn't see him as he was the centered one. "I ain't going to work this time! I ain't taking it back."

Soon he could hear the sounds of a tantrum incoming. "Alright, fine! I do like you guys, but damnit- we'll be there shortly!" HE glanced back to ensure it had ended.

The two twins were grinning again, they won that bout.

"...I really don't like you guys.." He commented, round two began!

After a seventh consecutive loss, four bathroom breaks, nine stops to look at berries or fruits growing outside of their normal landscape- they were finally almost there. It was only then that his hears caught wind of something distressing- there was screaming. He growled, he needed to get in there, but he couldn't leave the children in the woods... No, they wouldn't be able to get through the well to Kagome's era.. Damnit, he'd have to find Kagome or Kaede and have them get them out.. which meant going in with the children. Sango was never going to forgive him for this...

"Damnit!" He cursed once more as he charged forward. "You three hunker down, and try to be quiet- I promise I won't let anything happen to you!" He warned back to the children, whom now grew nervous and apprehensive to speak. 'Great, stuck in a battle with no arms, can't even maneuver well.. I better find Kagome or Kaede quickly.' Thought InuYasha as he moved past the tree line and into view of the village.

He locked onto Kagome's scent, and followed it swiftly- resorting to kicking any armed foes he found. 'These are all humans... I don't smell any blood either.. but they're clearly not here peacefully, everyone's hiding around town.. Damnit, what the hell is going on here?' He thought, as he eliminated two more of the swordsmen. 'They are armored too.. I'd almost peg it as a demon slayer's armor, but it's too thick- they wouldn't be able to outmaneuver a demon.. lucky for me, right now.' He thought as he proceeded, moving quickly into Kaede's hut, where he caught Kagome's scent. He didn't like how he found her though- she was bound, with shippo tugging at the knot. Shippo practically balled when InuYasha entered, thankful for some help presumably. He quickly moved over and tugged the cloth from Kagome's mouth. "Kagome, are you okay?!" He asked.

"InuYasha! I'm fine, really- they're looking for Shippo. I told him to hide, but when I started telling them that he was no threat to anyone- they tied me up! Do you believe that?!" Said Kagome.

"So they ARE Demon slayers.. I don't recognize any of them though, must be some other village.. odd to find them this far out though." He said, considering the notion for a moment. "Anyway, get the kids out of here- take Shippo with you, I'll handle things from here, alright?! Head back for the Slayer's Village, I'll send Kaede there too when I find her." Said InuYasha.

"Why back to the slayer's village?" Asked Kagome. "You don't think they'd hurt the village to find shippo, seriously?"

"They haven't hurt anyone yet, but I ain't takin' any chances. Besides, I need Sango's opinion on this- and I don't want the kids to be around if things do get worse- I knocked out the slayers I could on the way here, so just head straight for the woods- you should be fine." He explained as he knelt down and let the kids off his back. "You three follow Kagome, okay? She'll take you to Sango, I'll catch up later, okay?"

The three whined.

"Promise me, got it?! You follow Kagome, do not wander off on your own!" Said InuYasha, growling at the kids until they agreed.

Kagome sighed, as she picked up shippo and the boy, having to rely on the two girls to be able to keep up, seeing as how they were a bit older than the boy, and we're bigger than Shippo was- though he was devilishly quick when he wanted to be, he was clearly in no mental condition to be on his own right now. "I'll take them back, but if you don't catch up with us, I'm coming back here to get you!" Said Kagome.

"Of course you will, that's why I can't let this drag on that long." Said InuYasha with a confident smirk. "You trip, and suddenly it's my fault for not defeating them sooner." He added almost mockingly.

Kagome was mildly offended at the accusation, but she felt a bit more comfortable with InuYasha playing it off like he was more concerned about Kagome's wrath than the enemies.

"Go now, I'll draw their attention." Said InuYasha as he decided then was the best time to leave- his main focus had to be the villagers, if he started attacking the slayers, he might back them into threatening the villagers... humans were stupid like that, even if it made no real sense that the enemy would care, they'll try anything in fear.

One by one, InuYasha combed the village, freeing or otherwise releasing fellow villagers- all of them recognized him, even the woman whom had ultimately ended his relationship with Kagome.. she was more grateful than he would've liked, he'd have to remember to remove that red stuff from his face later. '...That woman haunts me, I swear...' He thought to himself. He ran on, down another path in the village. Behind him, a small squad arrived, one in more decorated armor. "Another one?! This fox demon appears more challenging than I was lead to believe... I thought finding him would be the hard part, but if we can take out our guards like this, then maybe it bears investigation..."

"Sir! These men are all alive too, he can't be that skilled..." Said another soldier.

"Don't be foolish- he is that skilled precisely because they are still alive- look, half of them never drew their weapons.. he purposely didn't kill them, he just took freed the villagers... I want him found now, spread out and signal if you spot him!" Said the leader. He removed his helmet, showing the appearance of only a single working eye, and three aligned claw marks down the left side of his face. "A child demon doing this.. almost reminds me of the last time." He said as he tossed his helmet away, followed by various plates of armor as he continued on- he learned enough of his opponent in just seeing his work to know that he would need the extra mobility in a fight, and well enough to know that this person wouldn't kill a human, so the extra protection wasn't necessary either.

A puff of red smoke. Another, followed by another, and another- it was exactly as intended- yeah, InuYasha wouldn't be there if he went to the site, but as a few began popping, he began to see his path- it was leading to the center of the village. "That old woman.. he's going to go after her as well, that's a fine place to meet this fox face-to-face..." Said the leader, as he made his way back from whence he came, to the center of the village, where the village's leader was being held. Kaede.

It wasn't too long before InuYasha bounded over a building, halting when he landed as he saw Kaede, and the unarmored slayer beside her, sword drawn out already. "I got further than I expected to.. Kaede is the last one, but.. he was waiting for me.. he let me get the other villagers to keep tabs on my movement.. he's sharp, for a human..' Considered InuYasha.

"You-... you're no fox, I'd recognize that hideous bundle of cloth anywhere... you're InuYasha..." Said the leader, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Heh, seems I'm quite popular these days- then if you heard of me, you probably know you won't win against me, so how about you give me the hag, and I'll be on my way..." Said InuYasha, smirking at the other.

"I am not privileged to your lengthy list of crimes since your childhood, but I can imagine your ruthlessness is quite feared here.. however, not by me- I've waited a long time to see you again.. " Said the leader.

"Look, I don't give a damn who you are or how ever long you've sought me- hand over the hag or I'll start breaking bones." Said InuYasha with a growl, he really didn't like this guy- something about him just made his blood boil.

"Spare me your threats, regardless of whether we find the fox, I'll kill you here today!" Said the leader as he charged forward, picking his sword up with both hands and holding it vertically, twisting it into a horizontal position as he neared InuYasha.

InuYasha was certain that it would be simple enough to dodge, but before the man ever got to him, he felt his head fade for a moment. 'Where.. have I seen this man before?..' He thought, as he realized then that the sword was already in motion- he'd dropped his guard. The blade was practically at his chest when suddenly the man was knocked backwards, a certain scrawny wolf demon infront of InuYasha. "Geez, Kagome didn't tell me you'd gone soft- I would've hurried a bit." Said Koga as he looked back at InuYasha.

"Huh?! Koga?! What're you doing here?" Asked InuYasha, before turning his attention back to the leader whom was already up and moving towards them again. "Enough of this, stay out of it Koga- this guy's mine!" Said InuYasha as he moved forward this time, again his head seemed to fade for a moment. He felt himself scream, but he couldn't put it together- only when his head cleared, and he saw that the leader was several feet away; on his back, blood pooling slightly around him. '..What happened?!..'

The leader sat up a bit, gritting his teeth. "BURN THE VILLAGE WITH THEM IN IT!" He called out, fully prepared to burn with them quite evidently. "Koga, get Kaede out of here!" Ordered InuYasha, though the wolf only agreed because Kagome's instructions had included Kaede. InuYasha was about to head on back with them, already smelling the smoke of the village being burnt. Suddenly the leader was charging at him again. If not for Koga's warning, he would've been struck yet again. 'What the hell is the matter with me?! I know it's been a while, but this is rediculous! I don't need that wolf bastard's help!' He mentally cursed as he ducked the slash of the other, prepared to punch the other in retaliation- he couldn't explain it but as he attacked, he felt an overwhelming pain in his heart, a sadness unlike he'd felt in year. His mixed emotions prevented him from putting his full strength into the blow, only serving to knock the guy back again. '...This smoke.. is poisonous.. I think..' He thought to himself as he realized he was losing power quickly, he reached for Tetsusaiga to dissipate the smoke, but before his hand ever reached it- it fell, as did he.

"Heh, a potent poison, causes intense drowsiness to demons- particularly potent against feral demons who rely on their senses, such as you- brat." Said the leader as he grinned victoriously.. he was still bleeding, he didn't even care.. the one who'd taken his eye was now before him, defenseless, and would soon be ash- he could die now if it was god's will.

Koga was really earning his reward today though, as the leader lifted his sword once again, Koga returned with unapproachable speed, pulling InuYasha from the blade's path, and out of the village. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? Naraku goes down and you just retire or what? Some demon, even for a half breed that's pathetic..." Commented Koga, quite smugly- though he ceased once he realized InuYasha wasn't waking back up, nor fighting him back- it just wasn't as much fun if he didn't argue back. Soon Koga had rejoined Kaede, on the edge of the forest- he didn't even unbind her, or ungag her before returning- thankfully he remembered that part when he arrived with InuYasha.

"Next time, perhaps ye can remove them before hand-" Said Kaede with a grumpy tone.

"Sure, next time, I'll let you speak first, so the mutt here can have at least someone speak well of him at his grave." Commented Koga.

"He doesn't appear wounded really, what could've happened?" Asked Kaede. "Poison perhaps?"

"I bet so, I was starting to feel light headed on the way out- and I was only in it briefly." Said Koga.

"Hm... catch up with Kagome, and assure her that everything is alright, I will rally the remaining villagers and begin the journey shortly- if need be, we will bring InuYasha, if we can not wake him.." Ordered Kaede.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of being told what to do by humans and mutts alike." Said Koga with an attitude.

"Then don't, but remember that Kagome still much cares for InuYasha- should she return here to find you had abandoned her request, she may not be so forgiving as I am." Said Kaede, sending terror down Koga's spine.

"Just keep your mouth shut, hag- I'm going, just do whatever it is you're going to do so you can catch up- I don't care to listen to Kagome whine about the mutt all night again." He said, as if it were a recent memory.

"And I don't care to listen to your whining about Kagome, so we're even- now get going, or get lost- you're delaying us needlessly." Said Kaede as she made a brief check of InuYasha's condition- while Koga grunted and looked mildly offended and left again.

Kaede looked troubled as she checked on InuYasha, he was sweating profusely, as if he were still in the flames- his body tense, and his expression pained. "..Nay, this is no physical pain.. he must be having a nightmare... He should be fine once he awakens.." She said aloud, as she got back up, and began to recollect the scattered villagers.

InuYasha ended up with a few more red marks on his face, unfortunately he was unconscious- unable to defend himself. Had he known, he might've thanked Kaede for putting an end to it, before he woke to find himself married to a second woman.


	18. Childhood

Arrankor: Yeah, wasn't a huge fan of it myself- don't like giving Koga a reason to

gloat, it annoys me- but it was an ideal time to introduce him, and unfortunately,

InuYasha wasn't in a good condition to fight, not that he'd know that. I had to

rewrite this chapter, I went a little too in-depth into my twist and wrote myself into

a corner. xD So, I settled for a flashback, while I figure out a better way to write

it so that it doesn't happen again.

[[I do not own InuYasha]]

InuYasha's mind wandered back, remembering the town he was born into, and the town

that he moved to soon after. Izayoi's father had been falling on hard times long

before InuYasha's birth, but the half demon grandson wasn't exactly good for the

reputation either. From the moment the half demon was born, it was surely his fault

that crops suffered, that merchants paid less, but charged more, than the sun only

lasted so long in a day- surely it was InuYasha to blame. Izayoi never suffered the

man's upset rants, he was a man of wealth and subsequent greed- losing that was

quickly breaking him little by little. He remembered the night they left, yet another

use of the term halfbreed, one his mother in particularly didn't seem to care for, and

one he'd come to share a distaste for very quickly. She had gathered what valuables

she had possessed, bundled InuYasha up in a blanket, so that only his face showed- he

could walk and follow along well enough, he had grown quickly to the adolescent stage-

but he was also distinct, for few women in this dying town traveled with silver haired

children with golden eyes, dressed wholely in red. InuYasha had behaved during this

time, if only because he could feel how important it was to his mother, that her will

wasn't to hide him, but the protect him- that's how it felt at least.

It seemed that merchants were far more agreeable to woman, one particularly as

beautiful as Izayoi especially, she didn't choose to sell the sum of her jewelry

though, not yet- after all, it would need to last a long time. So they left both

their birthplaces, Izayoi the only place she'd ever known even, but she didn't feel

sad- at least he didn't remember it that way, it looked more like she seemed happy, as

if leaving would bring more joy than sorrow. Perhaps she was right. Maybe at least.

He spent many days wandering around the woods in their travels, Izayoi wasn't as

accustomed to this life so she frequently required breaks and stops, and frequent

nourishment. InuYasha tried to help with that part, though he didn't manage to catch

a fish during that travel, he did manage to get washed down stream once- Izayoi

probably lost a good ten years in the chase that day. He got scolded and embraced

simultaneously, it was an odd feeling.

Each town they went through, InuYasha remained in hiding, but Izayoi took his opinion

into consideration- though he honestly didn't understand the question as well as he

would now. She would ask if this place felt comfortable to him, she seemed to take in

everyone's actions, small idle conversations, as if judging the town's value- but in

reality, she was doing her absolute best just to find a place where InuYasha could

grow without fear, or at least she had hoped. The place she had settled at was on the

outskirts of a simple town, a modest town, one of few people and fewer dilemmas. They

were understandable weary of InuYasha when she finally brought him along without

having him hiding, though as he communicated with them, they seemed to lighten up-

within a month's time, no one looked twice at the half demon. Izayoi was pleased,

truly believing those people would come to accept InuYasha, and herself perhaps, as

members of their community. That was enough, a place to call home, safe and without

persecution or judgment. If only her own father could have seen that.

Izayoi rashioned her jewelry, selling it only as it was needed, and living

particularly modestly, she didn't purchase extravagant foods, the bare minimums, but

quickly learned to cook them in interesting ways, always finding something new to

change them up a bit. InuYasha always enjoyed those parts, though the food may not

always be better, because Izayoi seemed so pleased when she prepared a new meal, even

if the ingredients rarely changed. He may not have understood everything his mother

suffered for him, but he knew that whatever she faced, she did so happily- that fact

caused more pain in his memories of her than anything. Knowing now that she feared

for him, worried over him, and took such care to never let him see that back then-

that he'd be happy, that was her wish.

He was running through the forest, now alone- demons pursuing him if only for the

disgrace of their blood to be within his body. Wait.. what happened before that?

Damnit.. he couldn't remember. He only knew.. it was significant.

#

InuYasha felt his memory fade again, as consciousness took back over. InuYasha felt

at home, of course he did- he was home, the scent of Sango eminating from the blanket,

he could hear her heartbeat slowly, ryhthmically, she was sleeping. The kids- yeah,

the kids were here as well, Peru was whistling with every exhale.. Ame snored.. and

Huot was breathing through her mouth, making an audible sound with each breath. "Was

it a dream?" He wondered aloud, yet quietly. '..Nope, I can smell them- Kagome,

Kaede, even the wolf... I wonder.. what happened..' He thought, but his head was

fuzzy, all he could remember right now was Izayoi, his mind began again playing it in

his head. He knew what happened, but he had forbid himself of thinking about it for

years.. trying to gather the details was proving difficult, but he knew what happened.

His mother had died.. '..Gesshoku.. You shouldn't still be alive.. I'll make sure to

fix that..' InuYasha thought.

#

He closed his eyes again, replaying the events of that day in his head once again; the

details slowly piecing back together, the fragments of a tragic day. InuYasha and

Izayoi we're living relatively happily, perhaps modestly, but happily.. The demon

slayers came, word of a demon walking amongst the townspeople- that reliable community

that Izayoi believed in, tried to resist, but before long- Izayoi's name had left

their lips, the location, and the boy- InuYasha. Gesshoku found Izayoi, threatening

her life- InuYasha attacked him purely on instinct, wanting nothing more to protect

his mother. He'd stared into the man's eye, as his immature claws ripped through the

flesh around them. Gesshoku had fell back as a result of this action, but Izayoi was

thoroughly out of breath.

"Run, InuYasha!" She ordered. He had assumed she'd be coming with him, so he began to

run. Izayoi didn't go, instead she stood; preventing the recovering slayer from

pursuing her son any further. Having no choice, he eventually drew his sword to

prevent her from interfering any longer. InuYasha returned some time later, after

realizing that his mother wasn't with him- he was careful not to get caught as he did,

but when his eyes found that village- all of a sudden he could smell nothing but smoke

and blood. He covered his nose and proceeded into the village, he couldn't hear

anyone, but everyone that had lived there was still there.. even Izayoi. The flames

had engulfed a lot of the village already, the slayers were gone, but so was Izayoi's

life; he arrived and tried to rouse her to awaken, as if she were merely asleep. He

pulled her from the flames before they could claim her, but as days began to pass, he

began to understand that no matter what he done, she wouldn't reawaken. Dragging her

over to a nearby lake, he washed the soot from her face and began to dig her a hole.

Honor those who've past, he'd been taught. He eventually placed flowers there, some

years later he'd find a good stone, and use his maturing claws to carve her name into

it. Even if he was chased by demon's to return to this desolate area, where no human

inhabited any longer.. he always returned to this place.


	19. My Enemy's Enemy

[[I do not own InuYasha.]]

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard the others beginning to stir around, it was a chain reaction he knew too well. Peru rolled over, bumping into Ame, she shifted around, causing her sister Kout to do the same, kicking Sango in the process, causing her to muzzle into Inuyasha as she began to wake up. Whenever she began to sit up it caught the attention of the children, causing them to begin sitting up as well. Inuyasha should've suspected the following as well, but to his knowledge, he'd just been unconscious. The four swarmed him, like one big dog pile- no pun intended.

"Inuyasha!" "Doggy!" "Inyuasha!" "Inayusha!"

"H-hey, what's the big idea?! Get offa me!" He called out, smothered beneath the attention of his surrogate family.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she can in as well, thankfully she had just enough self control not to join in- or maybe she just couldn't find a good place to land, who knows?

"Inuyasha. Glad to see you have recovered." Said Kaede who soon followed into the room, along weigh a few other familiar faces.

"Still alive mutt? Surprised you made it, given how many times I had to rescue you while you were conscious." Said Koga.

Inuyasha wanted to argue with Koga, but the cuddling of the three children along with Sango was really making it hard to do much. He growled. "Alright, everyone out!"

Everyone notoriously didn't listen, at least until Kaede decided that it had been enough, shoo-ing everyone out. Minus the four latched onto him it seemed. "Sango, let me know if his condition changes." She instructed as she to left.

Sango finally released Inuyasha, smiling at him until she eventually struck him atop his head. "Just what were you thinking, huh?!"

This quickly got the kids to vacate Inuyasha though they still lingered around until Sango told them to go for a bit so they could talk.

"Geez, what was that for?!" Inuyasha complained as the kids were leaving.

"Koga told me what happened, you damn near got yourself killed!" She shouted.

"I.. got distracted is all." He said.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?!" Argued Sango

"I couldn't remember him until now, but I kept seeing something on the edge of my mind. I finally remembered where I know him from." Said Inuyasha, growling lowly. "He was the one who attacked my mother..." neglecting to point out the obvious.. that it was two hundred years ago.

#

"Bite me wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha, growling at the other.

"Heh! I'll rescue those weak half demon fangs of yours the embarrassment." Reported Koga.

He really hated being in Koga's debt. Soon it was Inuyasha and Kagome fighting back and forth. Then it was Koga and Kagome. Then it was back to Inuyasha and Koga. It was like the good old days all over again. Yeah, right...

Sango sighed as the conversation made a full circle. "Would you three knock it off!? Inuyasha, thank him properly! Koga, shut up about it! And Kagome, just be quiet, you are just making it worse!" Scolded the mother, as the three immediately reacted like children, obeying apologetically.

Miroku looked on with a sigh of his own. "I'm surrounded by children..."

Kohaku began finding places for the refugees as quickly as he could, but the house remained rather full. Thankfully Kaede opted to stay with Kohaku, taking Shippo along with her despite his will to stay with Kagome.

Inuyasha was confused as to why Kagome wouldn't be going with them, or why she wasn't insisting upon Shippo bring allowed to remain. He let it slide though. "So Koga, you going to return to your pack now, or should we find a hole for you to curl down into.." Said Inuyasha.

"No, no, it's okay- I'll find room for him." Said Kagome quickly, waving the question away.

"Suit yourself, I guess, but you better keep an eye out." Said Inuyasha. He was oblivious to be sure. As Kagome wanted him to be presumably. Sango caught it though, choosing to let it slide for now, she sure didn't want to bring about another round of arguing from the three. She was surprised that Koga wasnt playing it up to harass Inuyasha about it though.

"There's no need for that, after all- She is My Woman now, I can do what I want." Said Koga.

"There it is.." Said Sango with a sigh.

"Excuse me?!" Said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?!" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha and Koga, Koga and Kagome, Kagome and inuyasha. Sango eventually growled. "Alright, you two go argue in Miroku's room! Inuyasha, you are coming with me!" Said Sango, as she dragged a growing Inuyasha from his new target, Koga. The moment fer fingertips dug into his sensitive ears, he was quite complacent to follow her, despite the many curses and profane comments he was making as he did it.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?!" Said Sango as she slammed the door to her room, their room, whatever.

"My problem?! They are the ones with the problem!" Said Inuyasha.

"And what business is it of yours?" Asked Sango furiously.

"She's MY wife, I think I have a say in who does what with her." Said Inuyasha with a matter of fact tone.

"So should we ask Miroku if he is okay with you sleeping with me too?" She pointed out.

"He'll no, it's none of his business what we do!" Said Inuyasha.

Sango paused for a moment, expecting him to get it any moment before yelling the answer at him. "Like it's none of your business what Kagome does!" She glared.

"...! Tch!" Inuyasha failed to respond.

"So what is it? Want her back now that Koga is around again?!" Said Sango

"... Heh, no, I think I'm happy where I am." Said Inuyasha with a smirk.

Sango was prepared to argue some more, but found herself merely bashful instead. ".. well, damnit, don't just say things like that..." She muttered, impulsively deciding to move into the half demon, if only for a few minutes.

Once Sango managed to suppress the stirring within her heart, she decided to check in on Kagome and Koga, make sure they hadn't torn a hole through the floor, or ceiling. She approached the door, already hearing that the battle was still raging.

"It ISNT true though, is it Koga?!"

"How would I know? I haven't done anything yet."

"AND IT WONT BE TRUE THEN EITHER!"

"What's it matter what he thinks anyway?!"

"It's my business to share it with him, or not! NOT YOURS! If I wanted him to know, I'd have told him already!"

"So why didn't you?!"

"I didn't PLAN on seeing him again so soon, hell the collective amount of time we had to talk since you blabbed your mouth was when I was tied up, and when you two were arguing! WHEN was I supposed to have told him?! Thanks for rescuing me InuYasha, I appreciate you risking your life to save our neighbors, just wanted to let you know that I'm 'KINDA' seeing Koga?! That would've been great timing in your mind probably!

"What do you mean KINDA seeing me?!"

"I mean it EXACTLY as I said it, and if you don't stop butting into my friendship with InuYasha, I'll be seeing you leave!"

"Tch! So, what you still care about him or something?!"

"He's my friend! Like it or not, he will always be a very close friend of mine!"

"Heh! You just mean you didn't want him to know in case he gets bored of Sango and returns to you.."

"Leave, Koga!"

"See, I'm right!"

"No, you aren't you idiot! You just don't understand a girl's feelings, and if I keep talking to you, I may actually kill you!"

Sango realized she had been eavesdropping for a while now, and decided to stop- though admittedly, something about such drama was addictive.. she was just glad it wasn't hers perhaps. "Kagome? Is everything alright in there?"

The door swung open, Koga marching by Sango with a fuming expression. Kagome sighed as he did. "Sorry about that Sango. I'm starting to think he's worse than InuYasha is."

"Seems about the same to me."

Kagome collapsed in grief. "That's what bothers me..."

"Listen, I'm sorry about how InuYasha acted- I've calmed him down now, so if you want to talk to him, he 'shouldn't' be in an arguing mood at least." Said Sango.

"No thanks- that's the last thing I need, Koga will just think he was right if I go to InuYasha now." Moaned Kagome in frustration.

"He isn't right, right Kagome?" Asked Sango, though she showed no evident concern about it from her stance as InuYasha's companion, but rather out of concern for Kagome's feelings.

"Of course not! I admit, I do still care for InuYasha, but I'm not with Koga to make InuYasha jealous, or to replace him even- Koga's just a friend, and I do kind of like him, he's sweet- when he's not being himself at least." Commented Kagome as she sat down against the wall.

"Sounds like InuYasha again."

"...Would you stop seeing similarities? I know they are alike in many ways, but they're also different too- Koga's not so.. well, he's.. look, he's different okay?! He may get jealous just like InuYasha, and get angry just like InuYasha, but when he isn't those things, it's completely different. InuYasha didn't like to show his feelings hardly ever, I can count the romantic things he did on one hand, and three of those things were when we were traveling, before we were even married. He only did two things that I know of, one was when.. well, we got married.. in a more demon-ish fashion I guess you could say. The second was when he arranged all that Christmas stuff, and that wasn't even for me! That was for you! So, out of five all together romantic things, I wasn't even the recipient in them all! Koga's definitely nicer normally, he actually listens when I tell him something.. well, usually.. clearly not all the time." She said as she took in a deep breath, realizing she had been rambling for a good minute there. "He's sweet, and nice, and actually seems to enjoy taking care of me- but.. just the same, even though I care about him individually, I'm afraid that it's the similarities they do share that make me care about him." Kagome admitted, looking to Sango for some form of comfort as she continued. "I know they are different, but I don't know if my heart can tell the difference when I'm with them. I thought I was getting past it, but when I was tied up- I kept hoping InuYasha would come in, and there he was; even when Koga came after I had escaped, I almost didn't even consider asking for his help, I was just so sure InuYasha would take care of everything. I'm so used to depending on InuYasha, that I don't know if I can depend on someone else anymore..." Said Kagome.

"Kagome.. what don't you like about InuYasha?" Asked Sango.

"Oh, don't get me started- he's rude to everyone, he constantly thinks he knows everything, he never keeps his mouth shut, he's always getting in fights, he accuses me of everything from wanting someone else, to making attempts on other guys even! He's the absolute worst when he's like that! And I won't even go into how arrogant he is all the time!" Said Kagome.

Sango sighed, she really didn't want every flaw of InuYasha depicted before her, maybe a generic run down would've sufficed. Though admittedly, some of those were true indeed, but likewise, some of those- she didn't understand either. After all, the InuYasha she had come to love, had come to love her just as much. To the point that it embarrassed her when he randomly chose to share that fact, she had gotten better at coping with expressing their feelings, but there are moments where it still had it's effect- like earlier. She pushed those thoughts away and continued. "And what do you love about InuYasha?" Asked Sango.

"He's cute when he sleeps. Not that he actually sleeps much, he usually is just resting, but when he is actually asleep, you can tell- he's like a little kid, curled up and makes funny noises. I always know that, even if we're fighting, or if we're just eating breakfast, that I'm always in his thoughts. Or.. was, y'know.. I mean, not now obviously.." She said.

Sango chuckled silently as the girl spoke, she knew exactly what she meant- that's exactly who InuYasha was- an energetic kid when he was his true self, when he wasn't trying to be a demon or a man. No concept of appropriate timing, or understanding of how complex a situation could be. "What do you love about Koga?" Asked Sango.

"He's always sharing his feelings, even though they aren't always good, he is relentless about them under normal circumstances even- they're usually right, but as you can see today, not always. He always lets me know what he is feeling, and would do anything to show that, at least I believe so." Said Kagome with a smile.

"Then it sounds more like what you don't like about InuYasha is what they have in common. I don't think you have to worry about replacing InuYasha in that regard." Said Sango

"...I don't know if that's entirely an accurate way to put it.. but thanks Sango, I do feel a little better now.." Said Kagome with a smile, as she rose to her feet again. "I had better go calm Koga down, before he scurries off on me." She added as SAngo began to escort her back to the living room, assuming Koga hadn't left yet of course. An accurate assumption.

"And then she gets all upset because of some stupid thing she only thought she saw!" Said Koga. Kagome halted before entering the doorway, feeling rather awkward about being the subject of the conversation. She felt bad too, after all, he was still upset- so there was no way she could talk with him now.

"I know, right?! I don't know how many times I told her that I had no interest in this one woman in town, the moment she saw that woman again, she acted like I was over there drooling at her or something!" InuYasha said.

Sango was shocked to say the least. Koga and InuYasha we're talking, and NOT arguing! Even if Kagome hadn't been eavesdropping herself, Sango would most likely have for a bit as well, if only to know the game that was being played.

"Oh, that woman in red? Yeah, I think she's still kind of attached to you- whenever I was leaving you after delivering you to Kaede, I saw her- laid some pretty thick thank yous.. It was a good thing Kaede cleaned you up before you got back, Sango might've kiled you." Said Koga.

Sango fumed. 'He didn't even tell me about it! I'll kill him!' She thought.

"Wha?! Again!? Damn, that woman will be the death of me, I tell ya. Never rescue a human female- they're all trouble, I tell ya." Said InuYasha. "That's how Kagome started getting attached to me, y'know? I said I'd protect her, and pretty soon she's trying to get me to promise to ALWAYS be there to protect her- it's ridiculous! Humans, I tell you- just cause they live short lives, they get all kinds of attached to the idea that someone can keep them alive a little longer.." Said InuYasha.

"I know! Same thing happened to me! Ayame, some stupid childhood promise, REALLY? It's been centuries! Let it go! She was attractive enough, why bother seeking me out?!" Said Koga.

"Oh, man- women. I swear, even Sango; sure I got a little irritated about you and Kagome, but that is understandable, right? No, Sango makes it into some big conspiracy that I'm out to get Kagome back or somethin'!" Said inuYasha.

"Of course it's understandable! I wouldn't have any respect for you if you just ignored it! What kind of man doesn't get at least hostile when another demon moves in on his woman!? Kagome doesn't understand that at all! She thinks that we should just share our women I guess!" Said Koga.

"Sometimes, she does get that way, but don't ever tell her that- we once fought over something similar. She got all upset because I threw Miroku out for groping her. Talking about how I thought I owned her.. I did own her! She ain't about to let that go, if it were up to her, I'd sit down and stay while she flirted with some other guy; yet hell, one woman brings me food, and all of a sudden, I'm the lowest kind of dirt." Said InuYasha.

"It's despicable, these humans! What kind of rules are these?! I remember last week, Ayame visited me to discuss something about our packs; you should've seen the mood swing! Kagome was practically yelling at me for flirting with her, and then the moment Ayame showed up, she was practically yelling at me for not flirting with her in front of Ayame, like I was keeping her a secret or something! And now she gets upset because I didn't let her keep it a secret?!" Commented Koga.

"Yeah, they just don't get it- if you're going to move on another demon's woman, you better have the guts to challenge him for them, or you ain't gonna last in our world." Said InuYasha. "I'd have torn your guts out if Kagome had to tell me about it."

"And I'd understand that, sure I'd probably have had to kill you for attacking me, but at least you'd die with some true demon pride that way! Never let someone take whats yours!"

"I know, right?! Women.. humans.. who needs em."

"Damn right- better off with a good pack and plenty of enemies, at least you can win a fight, damned if you do and damned if you don't with women."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth." InuYasha agreed, before feeling an intense chill run up his spine. "I sense danger..." He said, as his senses focused.. "Oh.. crap."

"Oh, hell..." Said Koga a moment later, feeling the animosity aimed at them from beyond the doorway, even without seeing whom it was.

#

Later that night, InuYasha and Koga lingered out along the woodline.

"Women..."

"Let's not start that again, otherwise we're never going to get back inside..."

"..Feh! Speak for yourself, I ain't sleeping out here..."

"..Like hell we would, demons don't accept this kind of treatment! If anything we should be making them sleep outside!"

InuYasha sighed. "I wouldn't go that far. Prepare yourself Koga, for a battle like none you have ever faced..." Said InuYasha as he took a moment to ready himself, before marching back inside, discussing the strategy with the wolf.

Within the hour, they were safely back within the house, having won the battle but at a terrible price. Koga felt his demon's pride severely wounded, nearly fatally. InuYasha had suffered such indignity many times over with Kagome, thankfully Sango was a lot more receptive, though like most times when it came to this.. he wouldn't be sleeping that night either, even despite the woman's pleased smiles and restful sleep.. yup, no rest for the wicked.


	20. Fate's Right Hand

[I need an auto Copyright Declaration.. i'm beginning to forget to make one until I'm about the throw the chapter up.. and I still don't own InuYasha.]]

InuYasha convinced Sango, though a bit of arguing was involved, not to tell anyone about Gesshoku. He wasn't intending to keep the man a secret, not a chance in hell in fact, but their history was personal. Sango had a way of dragging information out of you, or perhaps he wouldn't have even shared it with her to begin with.. and as expected, sooner or later, he had to recount the details regarding Izayoi's.. his mother's passing. It was likely for this reason primarily that she had agreed to keep this secret, because she understood fully what it must feel like, and at the same time- infinitely couldn't sympathize as well, if only because the event she'd suffered through was public knowledge, and the demon behind it was now gone. She worried though, that InuYasha may truly persue this man, as she did Naraku, even if it meant leaving. She couldn't ask him not to, or tell him she didn't think he should, no, she knew the feeling, she couldn't even righteously tell him she didn't want him to, but the truth was- she didn't.

Finally, despite some rather unpleasant delays up to and including the two demon's expulsion for Sango's house for a while, InuYasha called forth those among his group. He didn't really specify though, he merely sent Shippo off with the vague decision. It shouldn't be surprising when it went completely wrong. Soon after InuYasha found out, he sent the slayers back, followed swiftly by the villagers of Kaede's Village. He then threatened Shippo briefly, but finally just resumed his intention. "Hag- the man who attacked your village. I'm going to go after him." Said InuYasha.

"Aye, I am certain you must be troubled by your defeat, but that is no reason to rush blindly into your anger." Said Kaede.

"She's right, InuYasha- just let it go, we all know you are strong, there's no reason to get bent out of shape for one loss." Said Kagome.

"Heh, more like a complete defeat- the only blow InuYasha landed with any decent power was when he was screaming 'Mother!'." Said Koga with a smirk.

"Koga! You must be mistaken, why in all my years of traveling with InuYasha, and looking over him- I have hardly heard word of Lady Izayoi, let alone something so pathetic as calling out for her, especially as an adult." Said Myoga.

"When did you..?" Started Kagome, surprised to find Myoga around again- InuYasha blew that interruption by squishing him. "Be quiet Myoga! I didn't gather here for a discussion, I just wanted to tell you all my decision; nd that I'm NOT going to let you follow me- Kagome." Said InuYasha.

Kagome squeaked at the attention. "H-hey! Why single me out!?" She asked. She was clearly so planning on it though... she couldn't have been more obvious about it in her expression and defensive stature, it was almost as obvious as if she had been packing her bag when he had said it.

"Cause you're the only one stupid enough to actually-" Started InuYasha.

"I'll be going as well." Said Sango from behind him, causing even him to turn around in surprise.

"I can't allow that in good conscious, you are a mother now, you can't simply race off into another adventure so swiftly, not without thinking long and hard about it, and I still would object." Said Miroku.

"Miroku's right, Sango- your place is here; besides, I didn't say you could come either." He said, as if he still had a choice in the matter.

"Good thing I wasn't asking for yours or his permission, then isn't it InuYasha?" Said Sango, glaring at the both of them. "Kaede, can I ask you to look after my children while I am gone?"

"Aye, I do not necessarily agree with either of your decisions, but I will support you in whatever way I am able." Said Kaede.

"You ARENT coming!" Said InuYasha, growling at Sango.

"I can't let Sango go, not without coming along too!" Said Kagome after a moment.

"YOU ARE NOT COMING, KAGOME!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Feh! No way I'd let Kagome go, not without me at least." Said Koga.

"Why aren't any of you people listening to me?!" Yelled InuYasha.

"I think that this is getting out of hand.. but certainly my feet have grown restless here, perhaps a good travel will help me to relax."

"Why do you people think this is, a vacation?!" No one noticed InuYasha's interruptions from that point on it seemed like.

"Mew!" Kilala hopped up onto Sango's shoulder, as if announcing her decision as well.

"Kilala, you stay out of this!"

"I may be able to gather some volunteers to help the search, I will begin coordinating some scouts to try to find his trail." Said Kohaku.

"Not you too..."

"Hey, you guys aren't leaving me out again are you?! I keep getting shuffled off!" Said Shippo as he bounced onto Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha was honestly surprised to see the fellow demon, it had been a while since he had, the boy was always off whenever he went back there lately. Seems he'd gotten a little bigger, he might even reach InuYasha's knee now.

"I will be joining as well." Said a voice from the back of the room.

"Ain't nobody join-" Said InuYasha once again, only to halt as he noticed the scent. "You-, who are you?" Asked InuYasha, baring his fangs a bit as others began to notice the new arrival, a woman wearing a dark robe, similar to that of a priestess- not unlike Tsubaki's robes even...

"I am Lady Yurei, that name will suffice for you- Half Demon." Said the dark priestess, a pale human woman with dark eyes and seemed to have an expression void of emotion for the most part, her tone didn't betray that either. In a way, she was like Kikyo had become, disconnected from the world yet still among it, the only differences seemed to be- InuYasha knew this woman to be alive, and something in her eyes told him that she wasn't to be ignored either- she was a threat, a dangerous one at that.

"Well, sorry Yurei~" Said InuYasha, a mocking tone with the name she had clearly given merely as a ploy. "I ain't lettin' them go, I sure as hell won't be letting some random person go-"

"We shall see when the time comes, Half Demon- I fear you underestimate the strength of my desire, I doubt you will be alone for more than a moment, if my intuition is still as sharp as it once was."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. 'Who is this woman? She smells familiar.. but only barely.'

#

"Heh, think they're going to boss me around, do they? We'll see about that..." Said InuYasha, feeling triumphant as everyone was now gone, free to escape without being encumbered by his friends.

"It's about time, InuYasha." Said Kagome with a sigh. "I thought you'd be out here immediately, so I was in a hurry for nothing!" Said Kagome as she glared slightly.

"I guess our time together did mean enough to make you hesitate at least- that's something I can be pleased by." Said Sango who came up behind him, dressed and prepared.

"You really must've been distracted to fail to notice that we were waiting.." Said Miroku emerging from behind Sango, he made it clear how behind as she took a swing at him.

"Just cause we're traveling together again, doesn't mean you can go back to your old ways." Sango lectured with a growl.

"Would you like me to curse him for you? Perhaps something along the lines of immense pain if he even considers touching an unwilling woman? Or something more subtle perhaps? Every woman you touch will take a year from your life maybe?" Said the dark priestess from up ahead.

"Eh, no thank you, Lady Yurei- I've already had the threat of my life shortened, really, it won't help." Said Miroku nervously as the dark priestess smiled in a mischievious manner.

"Very well, pain it is." Her eyes flashed before him.

Miroku couldn't help it, he had to try- he groped Sango once again, so relieved that he didn't experience any crippling pain that he soon found a Hiraikotsu blow to his head. "..It's such a bittersweet pain.. oh how I've missed thee.." He said almost fondly.

The priestess smiled more sincerely. "What was it..." She said to herself, as she looked at Kagome- Kagome looked really nervous, like she was being invaded. "Ah, yes- there it is.. Sit, boy." Said the priestess.

InuYasha tensed significantly at those words, but Miroku was the one who felt it's effects. "..Huh?.."

The beads once sitting around InuYasha's neck, had glowed, but it wasn't InuYasha that wore them when they fell to the ground with such force- it was Miroku. She'd cursed the beads to be attracted by the man's perverted deed, giving herself the ability to detonate them as well.

"Just now.. how did you do that? I could feel your spiritual energy flowing through me, but it was more like it was rummaging around inside of me..." Said Kagome, noticeably stirred by the encounter with the priestess.

"We are not all so talented as Kikyo was, or you yourself are- but being a priestess is a lot more about perseverance than talent; you'll find that I am quite relentless.." Said Yurei.

Sango knelt over Miroku's collapsed frame. "So, Miroku- did it hurt? I've always wondered, since InuYasha never got sat when he was a human before..."

Miroku groaned in response.

"...I'll take that as a yes." Said Sango with a chuckle, enjoying the punishment mildly, but in truth, knowing how much torment InuYasha suffered with those beads, it wasn't exactly a fair trade, considering the monk- while surely being a lecher was a crime, there were far less cruel ways to punish someone.

"That's all well and good and everything, and thanks for removing those accursed beads- my so called friends collaborated to get back onto me, but it ain't happening- NONE of you are coming." Said InuYasha.

"My intuition is rather sharp. You would head south, assuming he'd still be in the area where you last battled, but in truth, he has passed right by you without your notice; if you head south, you will fail to find him and before you reach him again, you will lose something you weren't willing to gamble with.." Said Yurei.

"Heh, and what are you supposed to be, a fortune teller?" Asked InuYasha, really not liking the arrogance of this human.

"Maybe that was what I was supposed to be- but I am not, I have the ability to weaken him, and you have the ability to take away what sustains him; together we can succeed, separate, we will perish before him. You may think he wasn't that strong in your last battle, but consider that he is still alive, despite the wounds you gave him, and being left in the very flames that nearly consumed you as well; he set the poison off that weakened you despite being in the area, because he isn't affected by them. You can't win alone; it's not like when you were a child, Half Demon, you won't win because of dumb luck and raw emotion." Said Yurei.

"It ain't hap-" Started InuYasha, before Sango interjected in his place.

"You can come."

"What?!" InuYasha turned to her.

"I didn't say I believe her, or trust her, but it makes sense as well; besides, like it or not, she knows something, something I believe impossible to know, for anyone." Said Sango, trying to discreetly imply his secret without pointing out that there was such a thing.

"Well said, huntress- but be warned, should you come, you will fall- and should you stay, someone will fall in your place. I warn you so that you can prepare yourself, not to frighten you." Said Yurei.

"I am not frightened- I have chosen what I must do, taking into account that my life will be at risk; however I can not fall on this journey, I must return, so that is why I won't fear your cryptic talk." Said Sango with annoyance.

"So be it, you shall not fall alone- it should be interesting." Said Yurei, who seemed to take some form of enjoyment out of her work clearly.

#

InuYasha sighed as he walked, he tried outrunning them, but Kilala's appearance spoiled that plan. It so wasn't fair, Kilala could tail him for miles even if he could get a distance; and Kagome seemed to have developed the ability to sense his demonic aura, making it all the more difficult- he wasn't even going to get into Sango and Yurei, Miroku was about the only one who couldn't track him, though he seemed quite capable to keep up for the most part; he could lose the monk if he ran hard, but it wouldn't matter if they could pick him up at any point and track him back down. "...Man!" Said InuYasha in a grump.

"Cool it, InuYasha- face it, you can't escape." Said Sango, as she patted his back.

"Accept your destiny, and you'll find that it makes it easier to let go when the time comes..." Said Yurei.

"Heh, shows what you know, I'll never let it go." Said InuYasha with another frustrated growl.

"You will, once you see where it will lead you; but by then it'll be too late.." Said Yurei, taking pleasure once again in leaving cryptic warnings behind.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're really creepy for such an attractive priestess?" Said Miroku.

"Yes- they have, has anyone ever told you that you're not quite as charming as you think for such a mediocre monk, and an even more average looking man? Your education doesn't make up for the deficiencies in your character I am afraid..." Retorted Yurei, seemed she hit a sore spot as even Miroku seemed to be self consciously reflecting at that point.

"Can you please stop doing that? You are scaring the crap out of me with that stuff." Said Kagome as she shuttered.

"I can, but it's only proper that I finish what I started- I wouldn't want you to feel left out." She said, as she looked over with the same smile.

"Damnit, that's enough out of you! Be quiet or get lost!" Said InuYasha, growling at the priestess, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes, InuYasha- protect her, no matter the pain you will experience, and the blood you will shed to do it, because she requires your protection.. isn't that right, Kagome? Your greatest fear? That your reliance on his protection will ultimately end with you watching him die before you?" Said Yurei, receiving a trembling InuYasha, feeling the blood in his body boil- wanting to silence the human for intentionally upsetting his friends.

"..Fear not though, your conscious will be clear; for it will not be you who he will die for, the wounds won't even slow him down, when what he cares for most is on the line; just like always, right InuYasha?" Said Yurei, smiling at him once more, almost fondly, like admiring a child's growth.

'..Who is this person?..' Thought InuYasha.

"..Don't be concerned with it, InuYasha- I am not who you are beginning to suspect, you and I both know that she wasn't nearly as twisted as we are; you are no son of mine, and I no mother to you- just consider me a friend." Said Yurei. "A very old friend, though perhaps that word isn't necessary on someone who lives as long as thee." She said as she moved past InuYasha, leaving each one of the traveling companions in a state of anguish, all unique to them.

'..I can't not survive this.. I have to return to my children.. I was sure, so long as I remembered that, I could face it.. but.. what if she's right? By choosing to come at all, have I already began to leave them alone in this world...' Thought Sango, focusing only on the ground before her and the words of the priestess behind her.

'..I'm different than I used to be.. stronger than I was before.. I won't need InuYasha to protect me now! I know he'll still do it though, I know that he will, because he'll always protect me... but.. I don't.. want to see.. what he'll have to endure.. to do that. I wanted.. to protect him.. as well.. I can still.. do that.. right?...'

'... What was she trying to say? That I'm not good enough? I may have some faults both as a monk, and as a man, but my knowledge is a valuable asset to the team, and my charm, as she calls it, can also help to reduce the tension of the group- I've done it countless times before, but now I'm not good enough? I don't understand her meaning.. am I merely not intelligent enough to comprehend it?.. Will this be as beyond me as such a simple comment is over my head?..'

'..She's right about one thing.. mother wasn't this cold. Was I really considering the idea that she was really my mother? She certainly acts like a walking corpse, but even I know that this woman is alive, and my mother.. isn't. Why did I think that? Merely because she talks to me so calmly? Because of how she looks at me? Why did she look at me like that? It was like.. she was proud.. of the 'twisted' person 'we' had become.. when was.. 'we'?'

Yurei remained silent, as Kagome had requested, but not before systematically making each and every one of them doubt themselves or what they truly knew of their situations. She of course had no doubt, she knew exactly what would happen; her fate was bound two hundred years ago, like that of the man they now pursued, only in death would she truly be free to doubt fate's plan- how lucky the four of them were to have that luxury, to doubt, and to choose...


	21. Distractions and Resolutions

Arrankor: Heh, thanks. If InuYasha got many breaks, I don't think he'd know fully what to do with it. lol

[[I do not own InuYasha.]]

"Sango.." Said Kagome, getting the slayer's attention as they prepared the camp. "Can I.. ask you something.." She continued when the slayer addressed her.

"What is it?" Asked Sango, uncertain if she really liked the reluctance in which Kagome spoke at present.

"I know.. that InuYasha regards his mother.. very highly. What Yurei said earlier, and what Koga said before- I don't understand what is going on with him, what does any of this have to do with his mother?" Asked Kagome.

The secret was getting out of hand, of course it wouldn't be long before someone's curiosity would be peaked. She mentally cursed InuYasha for his insistance on keeping the secret though, she felt horrible as the words escaped her lips. "I..I don't know. InuYasha didn't mention anything about his mother when he told me of the plan, just that watching.. the town burn.. reminded him of when he was younger. I guess maybe just bringing up his mother made him all the more vengeful for what happened to Kaede's village." Said Sango, unable to completely meet Kagome's eye.

"I see.. InuYasha spoke very little of his mother in our time together, of his childhood at all; but I guess I never really considered how close they were to his mind even if he didn't show it." Said Kagome with a sigh.

"Why did you leave Koga behind? Seems like I should expect him to come charging up anytime- he didn't seem too willing to stay behind at the meeting." Asked Sango.

"...I came to help InuYasha, and to protect him.. Koga wouldn't understand that, and I believe I am strong enough to at least help now, but I don't want to be made to choose who I can protect.. I'm not.. confident enough.. to say that I want one more than the other to survive; the truth is, I don't want to live in a world where they aren't both in it.. or you Sango, or Miroku, it's a lot of pressure to consider how many people close to me I could lose, but even the thought of remaining behind hurt far worse, like I was letting you guys go, rather than being too weak to help." Explained Kagome. "I know you guys probably won't even need my protection, but I have enough nightmares from my time in the afterlife; I lost everything and everyone there, I don't want to ever experience that again.. so I will fight too. I'm strong enough now, but it's because I'm with you guys- if Koga were here, I'd feel like I am unsure all over again.. I can't have that, not at a time like this." Said Kagome.

'..She really has grown stronger I guess.. before, Kagome would never have given so much thought- she always assumed we could win, and merely believed that we'd all come through it in the end, but she was a big help even back then- her belief and will to see it come true probably carried us all through battles we may not have survived at some point or another.. I'm glad we can give her the same courage she gave us back then..' Thought Sango with a smile.

"What about you Sango? I would never have guessed that you'd come along- you're always so dedicated to the children these days.." Said Kagome, not wanting to make her friend anguish, but genuinely conflicted about Sango's decision, as she couldn't have answered it so easily.

"..It's very simple, but it took some time to realize it. But I am doing it for my children, as much as I am here for InuYasha. I could stay behind, and be fine- maybe the kids would eventually forget InuYasha, maybe my own feelings would be buried in time beneath the experiences of life and everything would be okay again; but I tried to picture what life I could possibly imagine that InuYasha wasn't a part of. Without him, I would live only for my children, I would not desire life in itself, and how can I teach them any differently if I don't feel any differently? It was simple, but perhaps I can't explain it. InuYasha's presence is very important to me, the kids are happier, not just with him, but also with me. I was so focused on helping them survive before he came, doing only what needed to be done outside of them, that they were hardly seeing the sunlight unless it was through a window, or on the off chance I had to take them to a babysitter. I was making myself their only existance, as they were mine- and when I do go, I was damning them to the same half existance I felt at the time. So, for my children's happiness, and my own- I won't let anything happen to change that, no matter what happens, I have to bring InuYasha back alive, and I have to come back myself. There's still many things we haven't done yet, and many things left to teach them as well." Said Sango, sounding so certain, but in reality, she felt fear- a fear of death she hadn't in years, in fact.. the last time she truly feared death, was before her father had been slain.

#

"What did you mean by that?" Asked Miroku as Yurei and he were gathering firewood, InuYasha was as well, though Miroku was merely grateful it wasn't around them at the moment.

"By what, monk?" Asked Yurei, smiling again- a smile that haunted Miroku, because it meant all the more than he was being played with.

"You know well of what I speak, you said that I was incomplete as a monk, and as a man- my wisdom and knowledge lacked, what did you mean?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't recall saying you were incomplete as a monk, I believe you are exactly as complete as you will be as a monk. As far as a man, I'm sure I didn't say you were incomplete there, but I suppose there is some truth to the matter. You lack loyalty, you try to be loyal, try with everything that you are, but in the end; you aren't a loyal man. You never were. You were raised with the notion that life is fleeting, so you matured to waste no time- it's through that, that you naturally have trouble putting everything into one person, and not receiving immediate compensation. If a day goes by without something new happening, you grow bored and restless.. even now, you've pursued the slayer again for a few months now right, but aren't you just going out of your mind? They assumed you were joking, that 'charm' to settle tense situations, right? But in reality, it's exactly what it is for you- a vacation, a chance to experience life on your terms and not on anothers.." Said Yurei.

"I.. that's none of your concern!" Said Miroku.

"Being bold enough to ask a question, doesn't mean you don't fear the answer- isn't that right?" Noted Yurei. "As far as your intelligence- you used to strive to know more, but somewhere along the lines you began to see just how much more you knew than everyone else; how stupid people seemed in comparison, so your passion has faltered, has it not? You nurture some delusion that you are smarter, when in fact- like any power, there are always those who could beat you. Without your passion, you wander through life relying solely on your impulses, like the idiot you looked down upon before. Knowledge is it's own reward, the wisdom to act a rare companion with it- you had both but squandered it, and took it for granted; now you find yourself in a position where you are the dumbest in the room, rather than the smartest- and before you point out my god-son's shortcomings mentally, keep in mind that he's very smart- after all, he's smart enough to love fully when he loves, even if he isn't stupid enough to say it all the time like an impulsive idiot who doesn't know when is enough and what is too much. He's smart enough to have left us all behind while you all let my words distract you from it. He's just dumb enough to think that it was his choice, and not something I gave him though." Said Yurei.

"..God-son?" noted Miroku.

"Yes, perhaps you at least are able to understand my words, even if you don't always comprehend their meaning. Now that he is gone, I have no reason not to share my identity- though perhaps another time would be better, as I expect InuYasha gains in distance for every moment we waste here. I've given him enough time to get to our destination ahead of us, but whether we still reach him in time falls entirely upon the shoulders of his comrades." Said Yurei as she began to return to camp at a simple walking pace- Miroku on the other hand ran quickly, finding his pace to be very tiring, but the urgency of his task to outweigh that.

In a matter of moments, they were off- Miroku was surprised to find Yurei with them still, he held his tongue for the moment, but he knew thanks to her revelation, that it had been her intention all along to delay them. He spoke quietly as he held onto the dark priestess- the room on Kilala wasn't great, and now four needed to ride. "Should something happen to InuYasha, Yurei- know that I am complete as a friend, and I will not see his death go unpunished.." Said Miroku in a harsher tone than he intended.

"Mmm, I do so love it when a man threatens my life- it's always a little exciting." Said Yurei without looking back, as Miroku felt her hand move over his in an all-too intimate of manner. He released in reflex, and soon fell off Kilala entirely; thankfully Sango flipped around to catch him.

"What's the matter with you?!" Said Sango as she caught his arm, preventing him from colliding into the ground. "It was just...! She..! Nevermind, just go!" Said Miroku, letting Sango swing him back into position, as he grasped onto Yurei once again. She repeated the act, but he refused to let go this time.

"I will not fall for such a trick a second time." He announced quietly.

"You are known for falling for the same tricks everytime- it is good to see that you have some control over your impulses after all; maybe when the time comes, you will understand that it is not your will that matters, when a loved one is on the line, but theirs..." Said Yurei, leaving Miroku with his own foretelling of the battle to come.

Sango would fall, by accepting that fact, she would take another with her in the process. Kagome would be forced to witness InuYasha dying to protect her, by accepting this, she would too die to protect him in return. Miroku acts impulsively, putting his own feelings over his friends, by accepting this, he will have the knowledge to know what is right, and the wisdom to act against his own knowledge. Now, the three of them were prepared- there was only two left with a lesson to learn. InuYasha, and Gesshoku.

The only question remained- InuYasha would die for someone right, who will it be? And will they have the courage to change that fate? Will they take the leap when it presents itself to them.

#

InuYasha sped forward, following the faint unusual scent of his prey. '..Hold on Gesshoku, I'm coming for you!' He thought as he pushed himself to go faster, damning the consequences of it, and putting everything else aside. '..I don't know if anything that's been said is true or not, but I know that I won't let it happen- none of it, I'll never let Sango go, I'll kill you before Kagome has to suffer, I won't let you hurt anyone, like you hurt mother, I won't let you do that EVER again!' He thought, growling and running faster still.

Up ahead he could see a camp, the scent originated there- it was there that he'd find his prey; the human embodiment of vengeance against all demons, Gesshoku.


	22. Limitations

[I do not own InuYasha.]

"You are who?!" Said Kagome.

"What's the meaning of this!? You said you weren't InuYasha's mother, yet you refer to him as a son!?" Said Sango.

"Ladies, please- quiet down, I expect her secrets are coming to an end." Said Miroku, silencing the two to allow Yurei to continue.

"Thank you, Monk." Said Yurei. "As I said, I am InuYasha's god mother. You may not be familiar with that term, I was not called this during Izayoi's time either, but let's just say it's a fitting description. I was there when InuYasha first arrived at our village, with Izayoi- she tried to hide him, but I could sense his presence. I was a normal priestess then, though I have always been somewhat abnormal- I become a priestess to try to find my place, to give my gifts their own purpose, but I frighten people- it's innate, I can only see the truth, and most people are only comfortable within their own lies. While Izayoi was inspecting the village, I sought out InuYasha- he was very obedient to his mother, even when I tried to get him to remove the blanket, saying it was hot out today and all that, he still didn't. Once Izayoi had decided to remain around the camp, I often sought InuYasha out, ensuring that he wasn't being troubled by the human inhabitants of our village, but to my surprise he wasn't. Sure, he certainly made them feel fear, and yet they were willing to accept that burden and tolerate him without the isolation I'd felt. I realized it was only I that felt it, so rather than remain hidden away in my temple, I decided to follow InuYasha's example, and merely place myself amidst them- often InuYasha even accompanied me, I think he liked having someone to follow around." Said Yurei with a smile.

"That was two hundred years ago though, I still don't understand why you are still alive." Said Kagome.

"...Gesshoku as well, he's just as old..." Said Sango.

"That is an answer I can not give, for it is one that InuYasha must figure out for himself, should he hope to end a battle older than he is." Said Yurei.

"I thought you were planning on confessing everything.." Said Miroku.

"Oh, dear boy- I would need another lifetime to tell all; I merely said I don't intend to keep anymore secrets, about my identity. Not reveal the identity of those who this began with." Said Yurei, giving Miroku another smile.

'Something about her really makes me uncomfortable, it's like.. if I had to put it into words, it'd be like... Kaede flirting with me.. y'know, if Kaede were attractive, sure it's understandable, but just feels wrong..' Thought Miroku, shuddering slightly at the mental image of Kaede flirting with him.

"Your senses are sharp dear, but misguided- until my life is my own again, there is no room for connections, my soul is to capaciy. However, I see no harm in nurturing a growing boy's ego a bit." Said Yurei with a sly smirk.

'..She's just playing with me?! ... Damn this woman!..' Fumed Miroku.

"Will you two knock it off, this isn't the time for your womanizing Miroku!" Said Sango irritatedly.

"Eh!? It was- I mean, she was the one; It was her womanizing, err, manizing?... It was her, not me!" Said Miroku defensively.

"Oh come on, Miroku- have a little self-respect, you're REALLY going to blame the woman?! What kind of man are you..!" Said Kagome, disgusted at Miroku's excuses.

"If you guys can't stay focused, then I'm dropping you off and helping InuYasha myself!" Said Sango, her worry growing, and the banter not defusing it at all.

"Very well, Sango- I will set aside my fun for now." Said Yurei with a smile. "InuYasha is very fortunate to have your heart, y'know? All of your wills will be tested, but some of you more than others. Sango- you may survive if you can let go of InuYasha when the time comes; what will you do?" Asked Yurei.

"I will NEVER let go of him!" She said with obviously offense.

"Kagome, if you can disconnect yourself from these people, your nightmares will cease; it's because you fear losing them again, that they continue to recur. When the time comes, will you let go of your feelings and live for the possible future you have, or will you stay the same as subject yourself to the greatest nightmare of all- reality?" Asked Yurei.

"There's no way I could ever have a future without my friends in it! I don't care if I can't ever sleep again- forever, if it means that I can spend that forever with my friends!" Said Kagome

"Miroku.." Began Yurei.

"You can question my resolve as much as you want, Yurei- I may not be the most reliable person every day, but when it matters- I am absolutely loyal, and today it matters, every day it matters when someone's life is in danger!" Said Miroku.

"How fortunate InuYasha is to have such friends, I sense that the feelings you all have for him, and for eachother will be a great asset in seeing this battle to an end; maybe by time this battle is over, you all will understand as InuYasha will, who we really were.. and what side you are all really on." Said Yurei with a smile, leaning back against Miroku a bit.

He stumbled for a moment but held on still. "You really are persistant..." Said Miroku.

"So are you- isn't it kind of fun to always be who you are, regardless of what some may think of you?" Asked Yurei.

"Didn't you call me stupid before for being myself?" Asked Miroku with an annoyed tone.

"No, I called you stupid before for not controlling yourself; you should always remain your true self, even if it isn't a good one all the time." Said Yurei simply, as Miroku silenced, looking ahead- he'd have time another day to consider those words.

"Up ahead! I see smoke!" Said Sango suddenly.

"InuYasha has already began- but the countless slayers tire him, while Gesshoku launched many assaults, taking advantage of InuYasha's divided attention.

"Then we'll even the odds!" Said Sango, pushing Kilala to get there faster, a roar of acknowledgement, she sped up- likely pushing herself further than she should to do it.

"Thank you for your feelings as well, sweet Kilala.." Petted Yurei as the demon descended quickly.

#

'..I don't care how many of these rookies I have to get through, I will kill you!..' Thought InuYasha as he recovered his balance, only to once again be put on the defensive by several slayers.

'Resist, InuYasha- resist. If you lose all control, he will beat you- because you will only empower him with your rage...' Thought Yurei, as she looked far beyond the visible to see the depths of InuYasha's struggle, the one within as well, as he continued to merely dismiss the human's who attacked him, trying not to hurt them too badly, but everytime he thought of Gesshoku escaping, that line began to blur more and more.

Sango noticed Kilala wasn't slowing down at all even as she approached the battle, she quickly understood the intent. "Everyone, off!" Said Sango, as she slid to the side of Kilala, the others didn't share the same bond that Sango had with the cat, but they trusted Sango's intuition just as faithfully and followed suit. The cat was vacated as soon as it neared the ground, as it barreled forward in a charge- knocking some of the slayers back away from InuYasha whom was just knocked back again.

'Damnit, it seems like no matter how many I take out, I'm just getting further from him! I have to kill him!' Said InuYasha, growling fiercely as he prepared to get up, before feeling the strong wave of air pressure blow past as Kilala appeared behind him. "Kilala?!" Said InuYasha, looking over- beyond the many slayers preparing to take on two targets now- he could see Hiraikotsu raising up. Sango didn't hit them, merely interrupted their path- as she charged forward as well

Kagome used her bow like a blunt weapon, not wanting to risk using her arrows for fear of hurting them. Miroku tripped and deflected many a blade with his staff. Yurei on the other hand, didn't seem to need to defend herself, as it seemed any who tried to attack her were summarily disspirited, their rage calmed, their spirit overwhelmed in sorrow.

Taking a queue for Yurei, Kagome began to use her spiritual powers- it wouldn't hurt them, like it could demons, but perhaps she could use it to calm them, to remove the haze of battle and duty from their hearts if only for a bit. Something occurred to her though, though they were trained slayers, they weren't thinking about their moves, they were merely throwing themselves at their target without regard to their safety- it was as if they all had some personal grudge against whoever they fought, as if they could only see a target, and assume it was a hated enemy- believing it will all their soul. '..What kind of hell must it be to ever be so blind?.. It's like their hearts are cut off from everything but fighting and killing.. Like Midoriko was left with eternally. The nothingness of the afterlife...' She thought to herself, finding sympathy for them to come easily. Rather than grow angry towards their leader, or soft to his follows, Kagome felt the need to act; and so she doubled her efforts, moving into the same tangle that Sango, InuYasha, and Kilala now help- to help out. "InuYasha, I'll take over here- stop Gesshoku!" She called out.

Sango had only just registered what Kagome had said when she noted InuYasha leaving the battle, making his way closer and closer to Gesshoku without a second thought. '..No.. You're charging in blindly.. why.. aren't you thinking about it at all?..' Thought Sango, though the enemy didn't give her much chance to really consider the situation much. She only had to remember one thing, they had to survive- that was the true goal of this battle, even if it was them attacking, surviving to see it end had to be enough. She couldn't make InuYasha think about his moves, but she could damn sure support him in whatever way she could- so with that she moved after him as well, ensuring none could reach him to stop him- at the very least, she could give him a proper battle. Kagome soon joined in, understanding Sango's strategy.

"Why?!" Said Miroku, as he disabled another only to barely dodge a second blade coming from the side. "Why do they keep getting up!? They must know the futility of their cause!" Said Miroku, but the truth of it was- the constant pace of battle, never being allowed a breath, or the slightest release of tension- it was draining quickly.

"You fight what fights you. These types of warriors are the worst sort, but likewise are some of the best type to have- their belief is so strong that they can battle beyond their limits; but when abused or corrupted, it becomes a great force of vengeance, with little but direction needed to wield it." Said Yurei as she approached, her presence protecting Miroku as he recovered his breath for a minute.

"No one can fight forever- their bodies will break down at this rate, as will ours!" Said Miroku.

"Aye, rage unlimited by restriction will burn itself out into nothing- now you see the effects of the war between humans and demons, that which you cast yourself into for a 'vacation'." Said Yurei.

"Humans and demons do not always need to fight eachother!" Corrected Miroku, as he focused on at the very least, destroying the weapons they wielded, resuming the battle of his own accord- vacating Yurei's protection.

"Some demons can be reasoned with, that is true- but not all, just like not all humans can be dissuaded from their beliefs.. but you yourself were just like them, perhaps more mature than they were- guided to be able to think it through in the situation, but a demon took your father, a demon took Sango's father, and a human took InuYasha's mother, and another demon took InuYasha's first love. You all hunted together, satisfying your vengeance, you did no differently than these men do, except they do not have a target; they only know the cause- the same cause you fought for, justice- in their minds, their sacrifice will result in someone else not losing one they cared for, and that's worth dying for." Said Yurei.

"But what is the point of fighting like this, if it only furthers the cycle?! By killing us, those we care for will want vengeance as well!" Said Miroku, as he continued relentless, as if taking his frustrations out on these people. He leaped back after a moment into her protective barrier. "That's what you meant- that it is pointless..." He said, as he gathered his breath.

"You're learning again, I'm glad.." Said Yurei.

"Revenge isn't it's own reward, it is it's own punishment. By falling into the cycle you doom yourself to continuing the cycle through your own actions." Said Miroku, grimicing. "As we did with Naraku."

"You are partly correct, Naraku was no one's friend, no one's ally, no one's lover, and no one's father. None will seek vengeance for him. Unfortunately, many are killed by the hour in a simple war of territory- the survivors are left wanting justice, but lacking the understanding to separate justice and vengeance. Kikyo understood that, so she died rather than exact her vengeance on InuYasha- but InuYasha acted on her behalf, and in death, her vengeance only festered. If these men represent Kikyo's vengeance against Naraku for robbing her of her life, and her love- then isn't the only answer for them to slay us all? To slay all demons? That there may be a day where humans can live without fear?"

"You said earlier that Gesshoku's aim was to kill all demons.. that was who he was now, and that nothing would stop him without YOUR help." Said Miroku. "Does that mean you can ease this vengeance?" Asked Miroku.

"No, I can only remind them of what it is that they are fighting for, to return a small amount of reason to their mind. They follow Gesshoku, he's relentless, and can't be dissuaded." Said Yurei.

"If these men, so far gone to us, can be- why can't he then?" Asked Miroku.

"You have to ask?" Asked Yurei.

"...Because he isn't seeking vengeance for one person, his goal is to seek what you said before.. isn't it? A world without demons..." Said Miroku.

"Every soul who departs this world, unless truly satisfied, leaves their mark on the souls around them- he who slays demons bares the burden of satisfying the weak's need for vengeance- look at it from another perspective, what if all of Naraku's minions and enemies marked you to see Naraku's death to reality. The effect of souls is unknown to the living, but you do know their power- Kikyo walked among the living once more, in an eternal body that required stolen souls to survive, only because her true soul was not available." Said Yurei.

"If InuYasha represented the victims of Naraku, then his only goal to the very end would be killing Naraku-.. like Gesshoku's sole existance is dedicated to slaying all demons." Said Miroku, understanding Gesshoku's immortality now.

"Not just demons, Gesshoku was merely a child when he lost his parents to demons- he's not avenging them, he's satisfying the urge of all children who lost their parents; that's why he'll kill humans who even sympathize with demons, anyone that doesn't follow his desire is another enemy to be taken by him." Said Yurei.

"Doesn't he merely create more by feeding the cycle though?! That's.. exactly the point.. you really are quite perceptive, Yurei... the cycle doesn't end, but if you are a part of the cycle, you become.. him.. if you don't break down, you'll live only for vengeance.. that's why.. InuYasha can't win.. right?" Said Miroku.

"You're starting to see the big picture at last- InuYasha's feelings for his mother are being used against him, festering for two hundred years, every last bit of anger he possesses and hatred he feels for his enemy is being turned around on him, fueling his enemy's ability to survive- only causing more anger and hatred." Explained Yurei.

"And like these men, he will soon see only his enemy, an enemy that's never defeated- he will see that even if it means his death, he must see the battle end; but since his opponent can't be killed- he'll merely kill himself trying.." Said Miroku, looking over towards them. "But there's nothing we can do about it, is there? It's little different than when InuYasha is in his full demon form- he won't be reasoned with, or dissuaded either." Said Miroku.

#

Sango, Kagome, and Kilala formed a barrier of protection around InuYasha as he finally reached his target, his enemy. "Gesshoku!" He called out. "I've come to make you pay, for my mother's death!" He said, growling, looking upon his enemy only fueling his desire to kill him.

"..Izayoi, right?" Said Gesshoku, drawing his weapon- leaving his armor on for the moment.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Said InuYasha as he charged forward, claws drawn. 'Damnit, this would be easy if I could use the Tetsusaiga..' Thought InuYasha as he felt his claws find nothing.

'He can't use the Tetsusaiga against a human... it's ironic, a sword forged for the sole purpose of protecting his mother, won't allow itself to be used to avenge her..' Thought Kagome as she was knocked out of her by another attacker, forcing her back and to the ground. She brought the bow up, forcing her power through it to knock him back, as she resumed her position. 'I can't get distracted right now! I will protect him this time! Even if it kills me!' Thought Kagome as she focused on preventing anyone from getting past her.

Sango was breathing heavily by this point, hir Hiraikoysu felt like it weighed two tons already, not to mention the weight of shielding herself against so many different blows at once. "Damnit! They won't quit! There's too many of them." She cursed, forcing them all back wiht a hard push, but new ones replaced those knocked down quickly enough, and within a few moments- the others were back up as well, just looking for another way to get in and continue. Sango held up her hiraokotsu in a defensive manner just in time to receive another barrage of blows, the force pressing her backwards despite her firm stance. "I.. can't.. give up! If I don't.. stop them, they'll.. reach InuYasha!" Said Sango aloud, continuiously reminding herself of the reason why she had to keep pressing back- and so she did.

Even Kilala looked to be laboring to dodge and charge repeatedly, the force of her fully formed size her only real benefit as she'd force twenty or more down with one charge, but there were easily a hundred on her alone, she was wearing quickly as well.

#

"It's a losing battle, we must get them out of there- they'll die if they keep trying to fight like this!" Said Miroku, as he made his way over to the others to help them fight. Yurei soon arrived as well, her presence weakening the flow of fighters a bit, but it wouldn't stop them all that was for certain.

Miroku had been about to grab Sango and tell her to retreat when Yurei sat him, despite being in mid battle. "What was that for?!" He called back as he went to get up, heading towards Yurei.

"I told you before, 'monk', that you would need to understand the differences between what is right, and what the will of others truly is. You are correct to say that if it continues like this, they will each die- Sango included, Kagome even, and yes, even InuYasha. But look into Sango's eyes, into Kagome's, even Kilala, they've all made their choices- they don't regret it in the least, nor do they want to be rescued- they want to fight this battle, to the end; whether you can put aside your own desire and knowledge to understand that is up to you." Said Yurei as she took Miroku's staff from him with ease and moved forward, moving quickly to help the fight- the first real action she'd took since their arrival. "What decision did you make? What do you want of this battle?" Asked Miroku, as he moved forward, having to disarm one of them to even have a weapon to fight with.

"I have no personal desire, I sacrificed it a long time ago-" She said, as she forced her fragile body to perform maneuvers and fight along side them- the quivering it showed against even a few opponents displayed that she was no warrior though.

"You can't sacrifice your will, not without becoming someone else; you, as you are now, what is your personal desire?" Asked Miroku, as he assisted her.

"If I had a will, it would be to see that InuYasha lives- not just exists, but lives, freed from the burden of his mother's death, just as he has freed himself from Kikyo's passing." Said Yurei.

"Won't that merely continue the cycle?" Asked Miroku.

"I didn't say avenged her death- I said freed himself from needing to avenge her death. That's what all mothers want for their children, for them to be happy even if they can't be by their side for it." Said Yurei.

"..That's what you are isn't it? If Gesshomaru is a child's rage, then you are a mother's love.. That's why.. you didn't show up until InuYasha was coming here already.. is because you wanted to stop him, not help him.." Said Miroku.

"Even spirits can feel vengeance, but deep down- a mother's wish is to guide her child through that difficult time; InuYasha was spared this hunt for many years, but many mother's wished to save their sons from this hatred- some can be saved, some can't- if the worst comes to pass, I believe Izayoi would sooner see InuYasha join her in death, then become the very soul she wanted to protect him from.." Said Yurei.

"..I see.. so in case InuYasha wins.. you are here to kill him." Said Miroku.

"Nay, I am here to guide him to win the right way- because I, Tsukiko, believe that he can succeed, the right way; even if I can't see it." Said Yurei, or Tsukiko- as it were.

#

"What's wrong InuYasha? Are you still the same brat that cried and threw a fit, rather than defend your mother? Was that one attack back then the best you had to give for yet another human to die in the name of a demon?!" Said Gesshoku, intentionally provoking InuYasha- it was a dangerous game at the best of times, as InuYasha's attacks grew more wild, vicious even, every swipe aiming to take his heart- but even when an attack actually grazed him- it was healed in moments, meanwhile InuYasha had taken almost every blow he'd been given, practically ignoring the blade as it pierced his side- only for the chance that his thrust could pierce the human slayer's chest; he'd only managed to damage the armor. It was like an adult, toying with a child at this point.

InuYasha grimiced as the blade was pulled out. 'Damnit, am I losing too much blood? My visions getting hazy..' He thought, trying to focus on his target, but by now there were six of him in his field of vision. He continued on, his attacks becoming less effective and his ability to avoid attacks becoming even more so. "Damnit, I can't even make him out from the background anymore!" Said InuYasha, barely able to see movement amidst the blur that was once a sharp eye.

"You still haven't noticed? My clothes and armor are covered in a powder, surely you realized that you can't smell me anymore either? In fact, you are almost down to only a few senses left I imagine; Hear, and Feel, am I right? Yes, I imagine your wounds feel just as painful as they were when I inflicted them. You've already lost." Said Gesshoku, InuYasha had to focus solely on his ears to keep his head from spinning, but even being able to launch an attack at him still, that didn't mean he was any more accurate.

"I bet you'll really have a hard time when you can't breathe either." Said Gesshoku, leaving InuYasha only to wander what he was doing- right up until he felt heat spreading around him, at first he wandered if it was a flame, but he soon realized it was in the air- a smoke perhaps, yes his cough concurred, smoke was blanketing the entire area. 'Oh no, what about the others?!' He thought as he listened through everything around him, holding his sleeve up to try to avoid falling prey to the smoke as well. '...Is that.. that's Sango!' He thought as he made his way over there, but found himself tripping over more than one enemy, collapsed on the ground, trying to breathe. Sango was in no better of condition, on the ground- he reached down to check her but he found quickly that her mask had more than a few scratches in it- in fact she herself had more than a few scratches as well. She couldn't breathe in this smoke, and she sounded so weak already.. He picked her up and jumped in the coolest direction he could feel, continuously moving until he could feel the cool fresh air. He laid her down quickly to return to getting the others, Miroku he found, then Yurei, and finally Kagome- she was doing better than most, a spiritual barrier around herself , but it was weak, smoke was getting in- the only reason he knew was because he felt the barrier try to stop him, but vanish at the slightest bit of pressure. "Kagome, are you alright?" Asked InuYasha, assuming she was still conscious at least.

"Inu-.. InuYasha.. I'm.. sorry" She coughed. "I.. tried.. to help.. this time.. I promise." She coughed again.

"You.. idiot, come on." He said as he went to pick her up- but was pushed away. "Move InuYasha!" She said as she pushed him back, he heard a sound of fluid falling to the ground, and a warmth on his face like tears perhaps. "Kagome!? What's the matter?!" He said, trying to move forward. "Get.. out of here, INuYasha.. I'll take it.. from here." Said Kagome, as she tried to get to her feet again; he could hear her labored breathing, her frequent chokes, and the shakiness in her voice. He could hear footsteps approaching her, he moved quickly between them, halting Kagome's resistance quickly as he did- even if it meant the feeling of the blade through his chest once again.

"Inu..yasha..just.. leave.. please." Said Kagome, trying to pull her arms from him- he could feel the warm liquid running over her arm- she was wounded when she pushed him away.

The blade was pulled from his chest from behind, he pushed Kagome further away, even if it meant hurting her- as he felt it once again, this time pushed as far as it would go, as if trying to reach Kagome as well. InuYasha turned once the blade was in him, jerking it from the slayer's hand, as he kicked him back once again. InuYasha couldn't see anything anymore, couldn't smell his own blood, let alone the blood that surrounded him- as he drew Tetsusaiga. 'I know you can hear me you stupid sword... You know what I intend to do.. so work damn you!' He thought, as he forced his demonic energy into the sword until he could feel it transform in his grasp.

"Finally baring your fangs, are you- INuYasha?! A little late for that though isn't it!?" Said Gesshoku, perfectly unaffected by his poisons thanks to his mask and helmet.

"I'll deal with you shortly- first, I'm going to protect those you threw away!" Said InuYasha with a growl, as he channeled the wind scar through Tetsusaiga and brought his sword downwards to his side, bringing it up in a fierce slashing motion. "Wind Scar!" He announced, breaking apart the stagnant air that was previously clouded with smoke- dissipating the smoke all together, as it found the shifting air and began to rise and spread until it was nothing but a gentle breeze.

Tetsusaiga immediately transformed back as soon as InuYasha lowered the sword, but it may have been more directly related to INuYasha's condition than it's will, as he soon fell to a knee- he forced the blade from his chest from behind, otherwise he'd never stop bleeding. '..I don't.. know if I have the strength.. to face him anymore..' Thought InuYasha, keeping his senses on alert for the presence of his enemy, but unsure if he could even pick his body up again to do much about it if he did. '...Is this.. my limit?..' He wondered, as he forced himself to stand once again, dropping Tetsusaiga, even in it's deformed state- it was too heavy to keep hold of anymore.

"It's your own fault you ended up like this, InuYasha... you exerted most of your strength on the humans, refusing to kill them- like you didn't want to, but we both know that you wanted to kill them, you want to kill anyone who gets in your way, isn't that so?" Said Gesshok.

InuYasha remained silent as he focused on his ears and the feeling of everything around him. 'The.. wind is changing. I see, when I disturbed it, it began to flow around here again- there must be a chasm.. yes, of course, when I first met him- he was waiting atop it.. like a throne, or a monument- egotistical bastard...' Thought InuYasha as he began to will himself towards the voice.

"Come at me if you wish, I will even remain here- I will let you hit me, just to prove to you that you don't have the strength to match me anymore..." Said Gesshoku.

'That's right, you arrogant bastard- don't move, I'll knock you smooth off this cliff!' He thought as he stumbled forward, preserving what little strength he had as he closed the distance in a drunken manner.

#

Sango began to stir a bit at Kagome's tending- the wounded miko breathing air into Sango's lungs, forcing out the smoke in the process. Sango gasped for air as she came to, making Kagome fall backwards a bit. "Sango! A-Are you okay?" Asked Kagome, as she looked over her friend.

"K-Kagome? Your arm!" She said, noticing the red stains on the white robe the miko wore.

"Don't worry, it isn't serious- InuYasha needs help, I think he's been poisoned." Said Kagome, looking back over at the battle ensuing- InuYasha barely appeared to be on his feet.

"InuYasha?!" Sango called out, as she made it to her feet quickly, albeit unsteadily- her head felt like it was spinning around, or rather, the earth felt like it was spinning around. 'Damn it! It's taking all my energy just to keep up, I can't move fast enough! I have to stop him!' Thought Sango as she pushed forward, while Kagome moved to revive Miroku. Yurei had covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, she wasn't in immediate danger as they were- but the wound on her chest was serious enough.

'It.. was only a matter of time.. before they stopped.. feeling their mother's presence as well.. It's only to be expected.. that sooner or later, their anger would win..' Yurei thought as she looked over at Kagome who had just revived Miroku. '..You probably pretended to be ill- so Kagome would kiss you, didn't you.. lecherous monk..' Thought Yurei with a smirk, as she closed her eyes- prepared to let her life, that which has continued for over two centuries, finally end. 'No.. not yet, that's right.. InuYasha will.. succeed.. but.. I have to help.. or it'll mean nothing.' Thought Yurei, as she opened her eyes once again, forcing herself up- Miroku appearing quickly to try to stop her. "Stay out of this, Monk- we all have our reasons for being here, mine is now." Said Yurei.

"I won't stop you, Tsukiko.. I understand your will.. I am only here to help you." Said Miroku with a serious expression, as he guided an arm over his shoulder, and helped her move forward towards the battle.

Kagome was pleased that everyone was still okay, but she was feeling really weak herself at this point- she had used so much spiritual power, coupled with the blood loss and her own physical limitations, it was amazing she had gone this long, as she felt her body too weak to hold it's tension anymore. 'Sorry.. guys.. I think.. I'm done here.. for now. I did.. protect InuYasha.. I gave him you guys back.. That's what I do.. I protect InuYasha.. by ensuring he isn't alone.. ever.' Thought Kagome, as she found herself merely resting against a tree trunk, trying very hard to keep her eyes open- her wound was worse than she'd let on, but it wouldn't threaten her life, surely. No, what affected her now was pure fatigue- the once normal human highschool girl had given everything she had, and kept giving beyond that point tenfold.. she wasn't sure she could get up again, not even after resting- she was so tired.

"If.. If I did die.. I think I'm... okay with that place.. because.. if I'm alone there.. it means.. they're together here.." Said Kagome with a smile, resting her eyes for only a split second, before she looked out again- InuYasha was going to reach him, she believed that InuYasha would win with a single blow now, because he was InuYasha.

"You're right, Gesshoku- I don't have the power to defeat you, not right now, but unless I'm missing something, you don't have the power to stop me anymore." Said InuYasha as he could hear the breathing of his enemy, feel the presence of him before him. 'One more time, body- just one more time, move!' he willed, as he thrust off the ground, colliding with Gesshoku before they'd even finished, putting all the power he had left into it as he forced the human back- until they had both cleared the ground.

Kagome witnessed the maneuver, and felt her heart race as she saw InuYasha continue past the cliff's edge. She tried to get back up in that moment, but found it impossible to even manage to get upright, just moving off the tree, she found herself falling forward instead.

"Kagome!" Called out Koga as he arrived, catching her before she could fall face first to the ground. "Kagome!? Are you alright?!" He said, he knew she wasn't- he had smelled her blood amongst the battle for a long while now, why he knew where to find her at all probably, and why he made it here so quickly as well.

"K-..Koga.. help.. him!" She managed to get out, as she tried to lift her head, and see what was happening.

Sango's scream alerted Koga long before Kagome could ever manage to lift her head, he looked over as Sango dove at the cliff's edge without the slightest bit of hesitation- anything she could to reach InuYasha in time.

InuYasha couldn't feel the ground beneath him anymore, he could feel air rising from beneath him instead. 'I.. know.. you won't die.. Gesshoku.. but at least.. for today.. my friends will survive.' Thought InuYasha as he turned and grasped onto the ledge- no he never had any intention of going with him; though the likelihood of him falling was just as possible, despite his intentions. InuYasha couldn't celebrate though, he felt Gesshoku's grasp on his ankle- the man was persistant, to say the least. '..Damnit.. I can barely hold my own weight right now.. he's.. too heavy...' Thought InuYasha, gripping the rock with everything he had. He felt another's grasp as well, he lifted his head and looked up- no he couldn't see her, but he knew the warmth her touch gave him. "-Sango.." He said.

"InuYasha.. come on, help me out here!" She said, straining to try to pull him further up the edge, even if it meant that she'd save Gesshoku in the process. 'I don't care what happens, just pick yourself up, InuYasha! All this time we spent together, all those smiles you gave me, and all the feelings you made inside of me, they won't mean anything without you there too!' She thought, her arms feeling like noodles, but still tightly clung to InuYasha's wrist.

"How does it feel InuYasha? To have thrown everything away for vengeance? It's what you wanted to do all along, isn't it? You resent humans for giving your mother away, resent humans for being the ones who killed her, the demon blood that made her leave her home- you hated it all! I know you do still as well! I can feel it, every beat of your heart screams for vengeance!" Said Gesshoku as he grinned up at InuYasha, thriving on even the last bit of anger he could wring from the half demon.

'That's.. not what I want. Maybe it was once, but no, Kikyo showed me that humans weren't all evil, there were ones out there, like my mother... who could love a demon too, even a half demon- like me.' Thought InuYasha. '..Why.. does he.. need me to hate him so? I do, there's no doubt about it.. but why does it matter to him?..' Thought InuYasha, as he evaluated what he knew. 'You.. are me.. aren't you? If I had.. stayed alone.. would I have been just like you... in the end?' He wondered, as he looked up at Sango- the more he focused on her face, the more he could begin to see again. She was crying.. begging even.. 'So.. in chasing him.. Sango will hold onto me even if I go over.. it wasn't Sango's coming that would make her fall, it was my coming that set it all into motion.. you knew it all along, didn't you.. Tsukiko..' Thought InuYasha, as he finally remembered who she was- the mysterious miko who played with him as a kid, the one who would tell him about things she couldn't know, and was always honest.

"How about it InuYasha? Let go, and maybe I'll scrape a knee- at least then you can say you at least made a scratch before you died!" Said Gesshoku.

"No- not while you can still live to hurt other people." Said InuYasha, though he didn't sound angry- instead he continued to stare at Sango, keeping his mind and heart clear through her.

"That's right- InuYasha, we have to get home, we have kids to think about too, and there's still a lot we have to do, together." Said Sango, encouraging InuYasha through her tears, still fighting to keep him on the edge at the very least.

'No, Sango- it's enough this time, it has to end, he won't stop unless we stop him- but I can't lose you or anyone else in the process.. otherwise, I'll become him all over again.. I'd sooner die with him, then live as him..' InuYasha thought. "Tsukiko!" He called out. "I know you know what I want, what I truly desire! Help me end this!" Yelled InuYasha, just in time for Tsukiko to approach the edge.

"Yes, InuYasha- I understand." Said Tsukiko as she placed her hands together, channeling into her spiritual powers once more- as she did, a light began to engulf the area, starting from her hands and spreading out like an explosion- it was a barrier, Miroku remembered the pure feeling from Mount Hakurei.

"Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha called out, summoning the sword from it's place on the ground- Koga appeared quickly, he had been aiming to help InuYasha, but instead- found himself tackling Sango away from the sword's path, and away from InuYasha. The sword collided with the rock around InuYasha's hand, as the light engulfed the area- InuYasha's demon strength fading entirely, his hair turning black as he lost the ability to hold onto the cliff's edge.

Gesshoku felt a disturbance in his body, as spirits were pushed from his body by the barrier, pressing further and further- it's range was growing immense, but it was clearly taking a toll on the miko's power and body to do it so- but it was the only way, while Gesshoku was truly a mere human, should he fall, he will die- unfortunately, the same could be said for the half breed turned human, as they both began to fall.

Sango was freed with the purification barrier passed by, forcing Koga to flee for his very life- she kicked off the ground and scrambled towards the edge- Miroku didn't want to see her do anything foolish, but he knew better- Sango's will was important too, though he felt his heart crack under the strain of resisting as he saw Sango move over the edge as well to grasp onto InuYasha- and be pulled over with him. 'If you come, you will fall- should you choose to stay, someone will fall in your place; very well, take comfort in the fact that you shall not fall alone. She wasn't entirely right.. I didn't fall.. I jumped.' Thought Sango as she reached InuYasha's human hand, pulling herself and he together again.

"..You.. idiot.." Commented InuYasha as he looked below at the jagged edges of rocks on either side of them- wondering what the odds of them getting lucky and there being a really deep pond at the bottom perhaps. "..You'll.. die too..y'know?" He asked her with a worried expression. "I.. don't.. have anything left.. to protect you with."

"I have to believe.. that it'll be okay.. as long as I'm with you.. because I know, it wouldn't be okay.. if you were gone." Said Sango simply as she held the human variation of her beloved, not even bothering to see the impact coming anymore.

#

Kagome was crawling her way closer and closer, she wanted to believe that she'd reach the edge, and find Sango and InuYasha, still holding on- she wanted to believe that, but she knew better, she just had to believe that- or else, why did she ever come back to this era to begin with? It had to be.. for them. That was why she was allowed to escape the afterlife.. that was why the well opened back up... that was why Kikyo's spirit lived on through her.. was because InuYAsha and her friends were everything to her.

"..Goodbye.. my friend.. Izayoi.." Whispered Tsukiko. "Give him.. my regards." as she felt the pain of loss all over again, she knew the spirits that had given her strength had left her just like Gesshoku, those words weren't for herself, but for one of the many mothers who wanted their children to grow up properly, even if it was alone. Just like Izayoi, they wished everything for them even in death- they still loved them, and always would.

#

Sango opened her eyes, as she felt the ground beneath her again. Her body hurt something fierce, but she was okay- after all, InuYasha was in front of her, still holding her hand. "..I told you.. it'd be okay." She said, teasing the poor human InuYasha as he lay there.

"Yeah.. you did, didn't you?.. Never.. doubted you for a second.. y'know?" Said InuYasha, though he spoke very slurred, as if he were just waking up, or about to fall asleep.

"Don't.. lie, it's.. unbecoming.. of a demon, like you..." Said Sango, smiling at him still, having trouble finishing her words, she just couldn't catch her breath, no matter what she did.

"Who's.. lying. Hey.. Sango.. I think.. I liked.. being married." Said InuYasha.

"..Way to.. break up.. with me now.. you're so.. cruel." Commented Sango with a weak giggle but still smiling.

"..I think I want to get married.. when we go home.. okay? Maybe we'll see what a quarter demon looks like.. he'll probably have your eyes, I think.. and not be as combative..." Said InuYasha, opening his eyes to look over at her- a trail of blood ran down the side of his face, it was still flowing as well.

"He can.. have your hair.. it's so beautiful, y'know?.. so long as.. he doesn't.. pick on his siblings.. I want.. him to have.. a good.. sense.. of humor.. unlike.. yours." Said Sango, having to try to regain her breath- but failing miserably, as the pool of blood beneath her continued to grow- their pools soon mixing together.

"What if.. it was a girl?" Asked InuYasha with a smile, closing his eyes again to imagine it.

"We'd have to.. keep Miroku away from her.. then." Said Sango with another giggle, weaker still.

"I'd.. kill him.." Said InuYasha.

"Not.. before I.. did.." Argued Sango.

"It'd.. be really.. nice.. wouldn't it?" Said InuYasha as he found his grip on her hand weakening.

"Yeah.. I wish.. we could've.. had this.. conversation.. another day.." Said Sango, still smiling contently, but the desire to sleep was becoming great in her mind.

"Do you regret.. loving me?" Asked InuYasha, thinking about all the women whom had given everything including their life for him in the past, his mother included.

"No.. I just regret.. not loving you sooner.. " Said Sango simply, as silence befell them- their hands, together, though no longer holding either one.

'I love you..'

'I love you too..'


	23. The Endless Void

Arrankor: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far, I hope that the ending can satisfy you as well; it's not over yet, but I think that now is just a matter of seeing it end properly. The happily ever after, as it were.

[[I do not own InuYasha.]]

Miroku had his head lowered, as he addressed the weakened Tsukiko, whom barely had the strength in assisting. "..It's hard.. to face.. not acting.. when the result was this.." Said Miroku. As if his own pain wasn't grand enough, the sound of Kagome was just as heart-wrenching.

"What you should do rarely is easy to face in the end, despite what your teachings may say." Said Tsukiko, barely managing to even lower herself down to the other human present, rubbing the fellow Miko's back as she cried over the two lifeless ones she once regarded as friends. The dark priestess' small comfort didn't come without a price though, as the pain of her wound flared up by kneeling down, she cringed as it seared in the area- as though flames were escaping her rather than blood.

"..I should treat your wounds, Tsukiko." Began Miroku, only to be forced to the ground a moment later.

"Sit." Responded Tsukiko.

"Ow! That hurt! It's rock down here you know?!" Cursed Miroku, as he attempted to remove a piece of rock embedded in his cheek, and rise again.

"Punishment rarely is pleasant." Commented Tsukiko.

"For what exactly am I being punished?" Asked Miroku.

"For asking a priestess, even one as nontraditional as me, to disrobe for you- especially at a graveside." Answered Tsukiko, well loud enough that Kagome could overhear.

"But- I.." He tried to correct, but could already feel the animosity of his future-born friend rising up.

Soon, Kagome was returning up the cliff, with Koga's assistance- looking back down briefly to look from above, at Sango and InuYasha once again. Well, now Miroku was laying there as well, but he deserved it...

"She.. could've.. killed me." Said Miroku, panting for air and perhaps feeling like death at this point.

"I'm rather surprised she didn't- perhaps losing two friends was enough." Said Tsukiko as she moved over to where Miroku lay in pain. "She shouldn't be back for a few minutes, even with the demon's help- for now, kind Monk, would you mind tending to my wound?" Asked Tsukiko.

"You.. are a devil.." Commented Miroku as he tried to pull himself up, while Tsukiko began to lower her robe- facing away from him. "How come you get me in trouble for asking, only to turn around and request it?" Asked Miroku.

"Don't worry, you're still learning- you'll be able to figure it out on your own in time." Said Tsukiko with a chuckle. "Kagome needed to move, that part was simple- as for why you were the receptacle for her stress, well- you should take at least that lesson from this place, it's not your choice to help someone, it's their choice to be helped." She specified. "You can't save someone from something they knowingly or unknowingly face whole heartedly. That's why you couldn't save Sango, or InuYasha, because once they'd started- by time you realized what was at stake, both of them were jumping over the cliff of decision, taking the inevitably plunge into consequence."

"But why was it important for Kagome to move?" Asked Miroku.

"Time is limited in the mortal realm, but unlimited in the afterlife- Kagome knows that all too well, but a natural death- not being sucked in while still living, or cutting through and choosing to enter; you don't fight against the fate of death when you enter it naturally, Sango and InuYasha won't feel attached to this world, it's a soul's natural state to return to where it originated from- there is no fear in the journey.. but I imagine the destination will be challenging, especially for those who met their end beside one another." Said Tsukiko, as cryptic as ever. "Perhaps they'll accept it and separate, knowing that it is inevitable- or more likely, as InuYasha is involved, they'll wander the afterlife without ever moving on, if only because it's the last place they can both exist- together."

"I know InuYasha is no saint, but surely he wouldn't be cast into hell- given how many people he's saved..." Said Miroku.

"A demon has no place amongst your human heaven, all demon blood is derived from the pain and suffering of humans, the very things we cast off by entering heaven. The only heaven for a demon, is here in our world, or the nothingness of the afterlife- the only reason one would accept hell, was to someday be reborn here, and reach their heaven again." Said Tsukiko.

"You say 'my' human heaven, but you are human too- are you not?" Asked Miroku.

"Of course, but I never intended to go to heaven. All the people whom I care for will be waiting amongst the flames, and so- I will merely have to join them there when my time comes to an end." Said Tsukiko.

"I see.. then I believe Sango would merely follow InuYasha over that cliff as well." Said Miroku simply.

"A fair guess, given these two- but understand, the allure of the light is strong, and even if Sango can resist it; do you really believe InuYasha would accept her sacrifice once again? Wandering the afterlife endlessly sounds a lot more like InuYasha, than happily accepting hell when the one he cares for doesn't need to be there..." Said Tsukiko.

#

"InuYasha, awaken.. Come now, dear; you shouldn't keep your mother waiting." Said Izayoi, as InuYasha stirred a bit at the feeling of something touching his cheek. "Mother.." He whispered, hearing her voice.

"You too, Sango.. it's about time to go, your mother has been waiting for you for some time now, it's time you met her again." Another voice, the mere mention of Sango causing InuYasha to snap more awake as he looked over- to a slightly stirring Sango, the man bathed in light beckoning her to awaken.

"..Father?" Asked Sango as she opened her eyes to see him, behind him- her grandfather as well, the mere sight of them both brought tears to the corners of her eyes. Before she knew it, she had gotten up and grasped them both, the both of them noticeably uncomfortable with which the strength the young Sango held them both with. "I.. missed you guys.." She admitted against them.

InuYasha, feeling relief that Sango was happy, finally started to get up himself- dusting off his robe as he did.

"I'm glad to see that you found the answer in yourself, dear InuYasha. The only way to truly forgive yourself for my death, was to forgive the man who's responsible." Said Izayoi.

"I didn't really forgive him, as much as I realized it wasn't as important as the other's lives..." Admitted InuYasha, scratching his cheek as he had trouble looking into his mother's eyes.

"Maybe you didn't mean to, but to eliminate the anger and hatred in your heart- the only way to remove all traces of it, was to let go of the past, and focus only on what really mattered to you- to forgive him and his actions, and focus on the ones you could prevent now." Said Izayoi as she stroked his hair gently.

"All I really did was focus on Sango.. I just didn't want to see her die pointlessly. I don't think that worked out in the end." Said InuYasha as he looked over at the Slayer across from him.

"Everything you had was bared before you, and everything you'd lose in making that choice- I'd say you were very brave, honey. We can't protect everyone, I failed to protect you in the end even, but our feelings are what matters- the desire to protect someone you care for is far more important than always being able to. You can't protect someone from themselves." Answered Izayoi as she reached over and took his hand. "Come, we'll have much more time to speak- say goodbye and perhaps you can meet again, in the next life." Said Izayoi, as she motioned towards Sango.

InuYasha realized that while Sango's parents were bathed in a warm light, Izayoi wasn't. "...I see.. so you've been waiting for me here too, living on with Tsukiko, until I came right?" He asked, recognizing the feeling he got from Tsukiko earlier. "And.. but you should.. go with them." Said InuYasha, looking over at the others once again. "It's where you belong.."

"Where I belong will always be by my son's side, my soul is not drawn to the light like theirs, for the light I am bound to is one of my own doing; I can no more join them than you can, my boy." Said Izayoi with a smile. "Nor would I, of course- just in case you were thinking that if it weren't for you, I'd be over there instead. My place is here, where your father is, where our son will go as well."

"Say goodbye, huh?.." Said InuYasha as he lowered his head some. "I.. don't think that's necessary- I'll see her again, I will, even if I have to be born a human to be able to be by her side in peace, I will see her again- someday." Said InuYasha as he turned fully towards his mother. "Let's just go-" He said, resolved to endure whatever distance the afterlife could place between them until such a day as whatever plan it had in store was concluded, then he'd find her again.

"I can't make you say goodbye I guess.. but, as your mother- I can tell you that IT WILL BE A LONG TIME BEFORE YOU MEET AGAIN INUYASHA!" Said Izayoi, yelling the pertinent part but more in the other direction than at her son. She smiled at him afterwards.

"Wha?! What the hell did you do that for!?" Asked InuYasha, as he went to look over at the others, as if to ensure nothing had changed- but instead found Sango planted onto him. "Ow- Ow- Geez, let me go!" Said InuYasha, finding the crushing of his ribs painful.

"What'dya mean, Let go! I ain't letting you go anywhere!" Said Sango in protest, growling at her half demon partner. "What's the deal, first you ask me to marry you, then you run off with some woman!?" Said Sango accusingly.

"It's my mother!" Said InuYasha.

"Well DUH InuYasha, stands to reason if my father met me, then your mother would be the one to meet you!" She argued back.

"Certainly a spirited girl you have there." Said Izayoi as she bowed before the light bathed men, addressing Shoku soon afterwards. "You are her grandfather, if I am not mistaken? You really did a good job at raising a fine girl." Admired Izayoi respectfully.

"Who would'a thought the demon would have such a pleasant mother?" Commented Sango's father, more jokingly than anything- though he still received an elbow from his own father, Shoku. "You'll have to forgive my son- I didn't do quite as good a job raising him, I blame my youth at the time." Answered Shoku with a smile.

"We never are prepared when it happens, but I would like to believe that we do our absolute best, even when the path before us is clouded." Responded Izayoi with a chuckle at the two.

"A noblewoman though, it's just surprising is all." Said Sango's father.

"Love knows no class, no gender, no race, and no fate- look at our own beloved children. A half demon is generally accepted by noone, less a choice few; a demon slayer is generally just as distrusting of demons, especially the temper of my dear boy; I fear I didn't have enough time to soothe that in his youth." Said Izayoi with another bow, an apology presumably for having to suffer InuYasha's temper.

"I suppose you are correct. Reminds me of the story of Ro Myo, and his beloved Jewl Iyet." Said Shoku.

"Ah, the star-crossed romance? I loved that story as a child. I don't doubt it took a biased role in my adult years as well." Said Izayoi with a giggle.

"Uh, mother- you sure you should, y'know, making all nice with em?" Asked InuYasha.

"Now, now InuYasha, you did ask for the girl's hand, did you not? This is about as close as I will get to meeting the bride and her parents, is that not so?" Teased Izayoi, causing him to react embarrassedly.

"Your mother is almost as blunt as you are- just in a different way.." Commented Sango from InuYasha's chest, afraid to turn around and look at her own family at this point. She would swear even her ears were red at this point.

"Hey, don't you go sayin' nothin' bout my mother, when yours totally tried to say she was too good for a demon!" Argued InuYasha angerily.

"Well CLEARLY she is, she's a hell of a lot nicer than YOU are!" Said Sango.

Izayoi giggled. "I've never been complimented via a third person perspective, nor with such a passionate tone- it's really rather strange to witness." She said to the other two parents.

"Yeah, Sango never was one to keep in mind of her surroundings when she goes off.." Sighed Shoku.

"Your name, the sixteenth night- that's the full moon, isn't it? Quite fitting a name I believe.." Said Sango's father.

"You may be right- perhaps it was fate, that my own life would take such an orbit around the night of the full moon..." Said Izayoi as she turned to them once again, letting their children express their emotions as best they could.

"I'd love to hear that story sometime." Said Sango's father.

"It can be a rather long one.. after all, it's spanned over two hundred years now.." Said Izayoi as she glanced over at the two arguing, but never letting one another go. "And is still being written, I believe.." She added.

"Time is one thing we all have an abundance of in the end, is it not Lady Izayoi?" Noted Shoku.

"You may be right.. though perhaps I will skim over some of the less relevant details.. After all; the night of the full moon holds such significance, it makes all other nights seem mundane in comparison- at least in the story of my life." Said Izayoi.

#

Kagome sat beside Sango's bed, looking over at the two who now rested there peacefully, she'd cleaned up the wounds and tried to prepare them, as well as herself for what was to come. It was time to say goodbye, but she truly, with her whole heart- didn't want to, nor did she want to see the kids say goodbye either. Just thinking about it she was on the verge of crying all over again. '..Maybe.. in that horrible nightmare.. you guys can.. keep me company...' She thought, trying to see any good she could find in their passing.

Tsukiko sat on the other side, remaining silent as she leaned against the wall- it was something InuYasha did constantly, a reserved gaze upon the rest of the room, one of an outcast who didn't feel a part of their world that passed by them. One has to question if that wasn't a part of his surrogate mother's influence, the ability to live outside of life, as it was a part of InuYasha that probably kept him as grounded as he was, and not merely just another demon or half demon as it were. '...For all my years, and all my powers, and everything that I am- I'd gladly trade everything, even my life, if only I could have lead you down a happier path.. my friend.' She thought as she looked over to InuYasha as well. She lowered her head. 'I'm sorry.. it's out of my hands now.. I can't see it anymore.. maybe it's too late, or maybe I just don't want to see how it will end, afraid you will step through that gate and say goodbye...' She thought.

Kagome tried to break her vision from the two if only to resist the desire to cry as she looked over at Tsukiko. "..InuYasha, called you.. Tsukiko.. didn't he?" Asked Kagome.

She peeked her head up, willing the tears in her eyes to vanish as she spoke in a normal, unemotional voice, despite the fear she held quietly. "Yes, he did- he must've remembered me finally." Answered Tsukiko.

"You.. spent a lot of time with him, when he was a kid? I've.. always wondered what he was like.. y'know, before.. she passed, and he was left alone.." Said Kagome.

Tsukiko smiled. "Not unlike he was today. Though maybe he cursed and yelled less, maybe he cried more, but to tell you the truth; if you get past the language difference, I think he hasn't changed in two hundred years, not really." Said Tsukiko. "He's just stupid enough to not understand how far he is in, and just smart enough to find a way through it no matter the situation." She said, totally the life experience of InuYasha into a single statement.

Kagome felt a giggle escape as she nodded. "That sounds about right.. The nightmares... will probably only get worse now. I'm afraid to close my eyes, I might sleep, and visit that place all over again.. but I think that'd be okay, if I had to, since- thanks to him, I'm alive still to feel that fear, that sadness, but also the love and joys of life along with them.." Said Kagome, feeling her eyes well up again.

"The nightmares are only afraid because you feel like you are alone in them. Once you realize that you are never alone there, you may find that it's less a nightmare, and more of a vacation from the living world." Said Tsukiko with a smile. "That's what we are as priestess' We give a moment's reprieve to those who ask of it. We guide those around us back to where they belong, no matter where our path leads us, or how far into the abyss we must go; we have the strength to bring them back, if we only knew the way." Said Tsukiko, being particularly cryptic as she spoke of the role of priestess, no she spoke of the role of Tsukiko and Kagome. The power to guide, as Tsukiko guided the events to see the truest will of InuYasha play out, but what of Kagome? '..I didn't guide anyone.. if anything I followed someone else.. his.. guiding.' She thought as her thoughts reflected the void she feared, a vast ocean of nothingness, where there was no one to guide you.

"Kagome?" Asked Koga as he entered, noticing she was sitting upright but looked like she was asleep.

"Be quiet, fool." Said Tsukiko, snapping at the wolf, but as he touched her, she awoke a bit. "Damn wolf, she was almost asleep." Tsukiko added, as Kagome looked confused.

Kagome looked around with confusion for a moment. "But.. I was..." She began, looking up to Koga.

"You were what, Kagome?" Asked Koga with worry.

"I'm sorry Koga, I do love you- but I have to go back! I could feel them, I could feel InuYasha again, and Sango too!" She said, in a nearly hysterical manner, forcing her eyes closed as if that alone would enable her to reach the place between dreams and reality once more.

"Miroku, restrain Koga." Ordered Tsukiko, Miroku who only was just entering at that moment looked confused, but placed a sutra on Koga as he turned around "Like hell you-.. what?" Asked Koga, as he tried to get free of the binding sutra.

"What's this about?" Asked Miroku, having done it without the slightest clue as to Tsukiko's reason.

"It's a favor, for Kagome." Said Tsukiko. "And for me."

"Kagome~!" Yelled Koga, unable to turn around to see to her, let alone move and tend to her, he continued to yell her name in vain.

"Grrr, KOGA SHUT UP! I can't concentrate with you yelling like that! Geez!" Fumed Kagome as Koga silenced immediately.

Miroku moved over to Tsukiko and whispered. "What's this all about? What's she trying to do..?" Asked Miroku.

"If I had to guess, I would say- she's trying to return to a place she is deathly afraid of, if only on the chance that she can make it back again, but not alone..." Said Tsukiko. "You may want to catch her- it'd be a hell of a thank you to come back with a giant knot on your head." Said Tsukiko, as Miroku- learning quickly not to question her words before accepting them, he moved over as Kagome began to lose her balance, and fall sideways. Miroku caught her just barely.

Koga resumed screaming as he heard the girl falling, though truly he didn't hear her land. "Keep your hands off her, monk!" "Get this damn sutra off me! Kagome needs help!" He continued trying to argue his way into getting to Kagome.

"No, I think Kagome is the one helping us- and I think she's plenty strong enough to do it on her own. It's not often one's feelings can transcend time to reopen gates, it should be no more surprising that someone who's been there, can find their way there once again." Said Tsukiko, though that hardly shut Koga up

#

'Where.. am I? I'm.. there again.. Aren't I?' Kagome wondered as she could see nothing in the blackness of the afterlife. 'No.. it's no dream, I can feel them.. It's.. clouded though, I can't find them like this!' Kagome panicked, about to run off in any direction just to be moving. The unnerving nothingness really effected the girl, as one of the most frightening experiences in all her life.

"How can I reincarnation of me, a priestess no less, be afraid of the dark?!"

'Who's there?!' Thought Kagome, but it was obvious.

"You have everything that was once me, so why do I still have to teach you anything?" Said Kikyo, as she appeared before the other.

"Well, it's not like I want to be here either! If you're so damned useful, then why not try helping me find them!" Said Kagome, yelling at her mirrored self.

"This place is as new to me as it is to you!" Said Kikyo.

"What'dya mean, it's the afterlife, how is it new? You've died already!" Said Kagome.

"Yes, and I went to hell- willingly, to see the jewel gone from our world; I did not stay here to sight see! The only reason I can appear her now, is because you are here! My soul is here because you are here!" Said Kikyo.

"Wait, so this isn't hell?" Asked Kagome.

"It's the purgatory between heaven and hell, where spirits who refuse to go either way are left-" Kikyo was interrupted.

"Then we have to hurry and find them, before they go on through! I don't know how to go to heaven or hell, I can only come here, so quit complaining and help me search!" Said Kagome.

"What mistakes must I have made in life to suffer such an indignant rebirth?" Cursed Kikyo as she faded away.

"Wha? Where'd you go?! Help me find them!" Called out Kagome.

'You can't find them as you are, your fear blinds you- you know only the desire to leave while you are here.' Thought Kikyo, within Kagome's head.

"That's not true! I may fear this place, but above that- I want to be here, if it means I can protect my friends!" Acknowledged Kagome.

'Then why aren't you seizing it?! You can't find them because of your fear- so cast it away!' Thought Kikyo.

Kagome sighed as she tried to look out at the blackness and not feel alone. 'Wait.. I'm not alone, you're here too, right Kikyo?'

'As troubling as it is, we exist as one- though I can only hope in our return in death, that we may go our separate ways...'

'Geez, what did InuYasha see in you again?'

'I wasn't an incompetent weakling who gets distracted by a ball of string rolling by, for starters.'

'I'm not weak!'

'Then stop being weak, and move forward- there are people behind you, supporting your journey, people ahead of you awaiting your arrival, and me with you- to remind you of why you're here, so why aren't you moving?'

'...Because, I'm searching..' Thought Kagome as she focused solely on the feelings of her friends in her heart. '..! They're that way!' She realized as she turned into that direction and charged forward.

'Good job, Kagome..' Thought Kikyo.

'Thank you.. for staying with me.. Kikyo.'

#

"It was really rather cute- they both knew they were dying, and could see the other was in just as bad a shape, but they started just chatting; like it was all a dream or something." Said Izayoi with a giggle. "Suddenly the topic of marriage and kids rolled around, y'know how it goes- the regrets of life always surface in death." She added with an amused yet serene smile.

"Oh, kill me now." Muttered InuYasha, as he felt embarrassment like never before.

"We're already dead- is there another level of death we can try to escape this hell?" Responded Sango, it just wasn't a topic you wanted to watch your parents discuss, your love life, private conversations in which you may or may not have said some embarrassing things, and to top it off- smiling and talking about how cute a death you had, what is that?!

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try and find out." Said InuYasha before growling. "Hey, look you three, I don't mean to interrupt naptime for you old-" Started InuYasha as Izayoi slapped him over the head with a smile. "Be respectful, dear." She excused, as she bowed before the others.

"He has a point though, we did get a little sidetracked- we really should be going, come on Sango." Said Sango's father as she waved her one direction.

"You as well, InuYasha- it's time to say goodbye." Said Izayoi.

Sango looked at her own hand as her father took it, she could feel the draw of something pulling her in that direction, but on the other side of her was InuYasha, still holding her hand- that pull may not be death's, but it was far more relevant to her.

InuYasha experienced something similar as Izayoi took his hand, her hand felt hot all of a sudden, as if the temperature was rising all around her- it was the gateway to hell, he remembered the feeling of it's draw from his experience with Kikyo. He knew he should let Sango go, and accept it- but as he looked back at Sango, and found her looking to him he continued holding on. 'Why.. is she looking at me like that?' He wondered. 'She's.. asking for help.' He realized, but didn't understand why. He recalled the moments before their death.. and smiled slightly, tightening his grip on her.

InuYasha and Sango both jerked their hands from their respective parents, coming together once again. Though he spoke to his mother, he never let his eyes leave Sango's face, she was smiling again- that was all he needed. "I don't know what other choices we have besides what you have to offer, mother-" Said InuYasha

"But I have to believe that it'll be okay, as long as we are together.. no matter where that might be." Added Sango, as she finished. "I do believe that, father."

"Because I know, it won't be okay anywhere, even in Hell." Said InuYasha

"Or in Heaven." Added Sango

"If we aren't together." They both said, as they turned to their respective parents, but didn't let the other one go still.

"I'll see you.. eventually.. mother." Said InuYasha as he nodded to her. "But not today."

"Give.. mother my regards.. tell her.. that I miss her too.." Said Sango, as she bowed slightly before her parent and grandparent.

Izayoi smiled from amidst the darkness that consumed the very place she stood. "Very well, InuYasha- but always remember that we're waiting for you both, whenever you choose to move on." Said Izayoi with a bow.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, lady Izayoi. I hope we can meet again." Said Sango's father.

"Aye, perhaps you can educate my son in being as reliable as your InuYasha." Said Shoku.

"I may have gave him life, but I believe a lot more of his true nature comes from those who share his life now, than those who sheltered him then." Said Izayoi with a smile. "But thank you, for if not for your Sango, I may have never seen my son so happy." Said Izayoi.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff, won't you guys just go to hell, heaven, wherever it is you guys are going, and stop embarrassing us!" Said InuYasha.

"Seriously, even their farewells are awkward! Wouldn't a simple goodbye suffice? See you soon even? As creepy as that might be..." Commented Sango as she huffed and turned prepared to walk forward, InuYasha following suit, as the gates began to close, and fade. "..Hey InuYasha.. do you know where we're going?" Asked Sango.

"..Not a clue.. but it's together, right?" Said InuYasha.

"..Yeah.. but isn't this going to get a little boring after a while? Why're we walking anyway?" Asked Sango.

"Are you going to question every little thing cause that could get irritating after a while." Said InuYasha with a growl.

"What was that?! All I'm saying is that, sure I enjoy walking with you, but hell I don't really particularly enjoy walking endlessly, not when we might as well sit down endlessly, or whatever- because we aren't going anywhere!" Said Sango.

"And I understand that, but it's not like I started us to walking, you did! So don't askk me why YOU started walking!" Said InuYasha.

"Cause I thought you might know where we were going!"

"We aren't going anywhere, we're already here!"

"Where's here?! We're nowhere!"

"THATS WHERE HERE IS!"

"BUT WHATS THE POINT OF BEING HERE!?"

The both of them let go of one another to take their respective arguing poses as they prepared for a lengthy argument about the physics and logic of an empty void and their position within it.

"InuYasha! Sango!" Cried out Kagome, so relieved to see them, so much so that she didn't even really notice their posture, as familiar as it was.

"Kagome?" Asked Sango, confused by the other's presence.

"Ah, damnit Kagome, I'm dead for what? One day? I always told you you wouldn't survive out there without me.." Said InuYasha with a sigh.

"Behave yourself InuYasha, it could be that she died of her own choice, y'know? I hear about that sometimes, some women when they lose their husband will grieve themselves to death..." Said Sango, feeling mildly frightened by Kagome's appearance in the afterlife.

"That sure sounds like Kagome, alright- she always was a crybaby, did I ever tell you about the first time we fought Sesshomaru? She started crying just because there was a chance we'd die." Said InuYasha.

Kagome felt the vein on her head puff out at the conversation. "Grr! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" She yelled, but InuYasha and Sango both smiled at her despite that.

"Y'know, InuYasha- I don't actually remember dying, I think I lost consciousness.. could it be Kagome had something to do with it?" Teased Sango.

"Yeah, I could see her getting jealous of us dying together I guess- maybe you would've survived and she just-" InuYasha snapped his fingers. "Finished the job. But that doesn't explain me, she'd never kill me!" Said InuYasha.

"Oh please, InuYasha- you upset her infinitely more than I did, if she killed anyone, it was you!" Said Sango- though the both of them merely grinned at Kagome despite their grim topic.

Kagome was furious, as she whispered. "I hate you both." Though despite her words she moved closer and hugged them both, crying again. "I really hate you both! You're the worst friends ever!" She cried.

Sango laughed slightly as she hugged the other. "We missed you too, Kagome." Assured Sango to the girl.

"How'd you die anyway? Kaede finally get sick of your mooching and take that cooking knife to you or what? Never trust an old hag with a knife- rule one." Said InuYasha, jokingly.

"I'm not dead, you idiot!" Said Kagome, snapping at him.

"Huh?" Sango and inuYasha made a confused noise. "But Kagome.. this is.."

"At least I don't think I'm dead.. well, I mean, technically to be here I have to be dead, but not like the permenant kind, I think I can get back.." Said Kagome.

"You're not making any sense, Kagome- the only way between our world and the living world is Tetsusaiga's Meido. Unless you need to tell me something, I'm pretty sure you can't use the Meido, and even if you could- you don't have it, to get back." Said InuYasha.

"No! I'm a priestess, it's my job to guide people! So I came here to guide you home!" She defensively answered. "Though.. I admit, I'm not quite sure how to do that; but I got here, so I know I can get back." Said Kagome.

"Very well then, let's go home." Said Sango.

"Sounds good to me; this place is a little dead." Said InuYasha.

"That's so stupid, InuYasha." Said Sango, though she looked mildly amused by the joke.

"I'm telling you- I can, wait, what?" Kagome looked confused now. "You believe me?"

"Of course- if Kagome wants to do something, she always does it, no matter what stands in her way." commented InuYasha.

"I have no reason to doubt you- you'll always come to help if it's within your power, and I believe that it is within your power to get us home too." Said Sango.

"You guys.. make it sound so corny.." Said Kagome, feeling embarrassed now.

"It is a little weird, but it's true. You risked your life to protect me in the battle." Said InuYasha.

"You revived me as well, when I was sure I didn't have any power left, remember?" Noted Sango.

"And you came here to see us even when there should be no way to do that." Said InuYasha.

"If you believe you can get us home, then we'll trust you to do just that- even if you don't know how you can, we know you can." Said Sango.

Kagome hugged the both of them once again, smiling. 'Thank you both, my friends- I truly believe.. that we belong together, with all of our friends, back home.. that's why we'll get there..' Thought Kagome, as she felt the feelings of all of her friends on the living side pulling her back, bringing INuYasha and Sango with her, as the void around them became unoccupied again.

#

Kagome felt herself become heavy, the hold of someone else keeping her up; she smiled. "Koga." She whispered as she lifted her head, and pressed her lips to his. Miroku looked at her with confusion, as she blinked- seeing who it was.

Tsukiko laughed as she removed the seal from Koga- it was soon a miniature war between Koga and Miroku, while Kagome sobbed on the floor, cursing her life momentarily- her muttering quite dramatic. "Oh god, I kissed Miroku.. I'm a ruined woman.. "

"Hey now, that's a little harsh!" Said Miroku.

"You got nuthin' to say, Monk- you practically have the scent of a woman, as many as you seek out!" Said Koga with a growl.

Tsukiko laughed again at the events unfolding, as she moved back to the bed, touching InuYasha's ear. "Welcome back." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead, like a mother would.

InuYasha stirred only a bit at his ear being played with, though clearly it was accompanied by pain from trying to move a broken body.

Sango groaned as well beside him, as the two merely slept- their hands remaining together still. It'd be a long while before they could get out of bed, or even sleep together properly, but just knowing the other was there, being able to feel the other's touch still- that was enough.. for now.


	24. The Happily Ever After

Arrankor: My goal was never to bash anyone, or to change the story that Rumiko Takahashi wrote. I've never disliked her work. Maison Ikkoku, Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura, they're all wonderful works, I only wish I had such a lovely gift for storytelling. I don't claim that I didn't change the story, I don't have any delusions that Rumiko's characters would likely not have made the choices than mine did, she might even feel offended a bit with some of my perceptions about her characters if she were to read this story, but that's ok. "Game over" as it were. All I ever wanted, was for my own Sango and InuYasha, to live happy ever after. So with no more delays, let us join our friends for their final adventure- life.

[[I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. She's a marvelous artist in the world of story telling. If you haven't followed her work, I know some of it wasn't well recieved and never received the following that InuYasha did, I suggest you check out some of them- Maison Ikkoku and Ranma are two of my personal favorites. Maison Ikkoku is a romance/drama set in modern japan between an apartment manager and her tenant, it's truly a romantic's fantasy. Ranma is more on the humor end of things, if you are looking for that solid ending that you got with InuYasha, or my variation of it if that's your taste- you won't find it with Ranma, but you will find the joy of the journey to reach it, and millions of inspired moments of romance, drama, action, and comedy. Don't get me wrong, Ranma ended exactly how it should have in the end, but as any person who enjoys fanfiction will tell you- there's room for some perspective there. :) Thanks for reading the story, and I hope you all enjoy it.]]

"The Happily Ever After"

"What was that?" Asked Miroku, as he looked over to Tsukiko.

"Just thinking of a good title.." She noted.

"Feeling nostalgic, now that everything has worked out in the end?" He asked.

"Who says it's the end? InuYasha will always be getting into trouble, and Sango will always be right beside him when he does; I'd say it's only the beginning, but that would be misleading.." Said Tsukiko.

"Right- because it began a long time ago.." Said Miroku.

"My story did. If I recall correctly, theirs began during a trip to your home shrine; isn't that so?" Asked Tsukiko.

"Ah, when we ventured after the wine of the mountain spirits... Yes, I recall that- do you really believe it started there? Either Sango already felt that way before hand, or she didn't start until afterwards in my opinion." Said Miroku.

"You have a very limited perspective, my dear; a woman's feelings are always present, I imagine she harbored a crush on InuYasha from the moment she woke up atop his back, nay- she likely felt something for him the moment he pulled her out of the very cloud of poison she'd unleased. The heart is very predictable, but what's unpredictable is what will happen to release those feelings, and how we handle them when they are." Said Tsukiko.

"..You make it sound like she ignored those feelings and pursued me out of a lack of options or something." Said Miroku, looking mildly annoyed up untl the point where Tsukiko leaned against him.

"It's not always about you- my dear, I'm talking about their story. Your story isn't over yet.." She admonished him gently as she opened her eyes, the cursed sight she had since birth venturing deep beyond the veil of time and space.

#

'My protective mask...!'

Sango was coughing already, the poison was quite potent- of course it was, she was trying to kill the demon, avenge her family, redeem the slayer's village the disgrace of having fallen to this demon's hideous plot.

InuYasha's nose burned with the scent of human blood, he didn't believe this woman could even move anymore, and yet she was still fighting him. He rose his sleeve up over his nose and mouth, hoping to block it out- along with the poison pillowing around them. '...Argh, damnit!..' He mentally cursed as he moved forward and grabbed the girl, jerking her along with him as he escaped the poison. 'Damn girl!' He cursed, but more at himself for not leaving her to die in her own poison. She deserved it! She attacked him!

'What's this guy... trying to do?' She wondered, feeling the poison gas vanish from around her, seeing the silver haired demon pulling her from the poison. 'There's no way he's trying to save me!' She thought, pushing such considerations aside as she pulled her Wakizashi from her side and thrust it into his arm.

'...!' He could feel a piercing pain shoot through his arm, wincing at the attack. He really should've let her die in there! No matter how many times he blamed it on her humanity, what impressed him most was her resolve- the more he'd come to know her, the more impressed he'd become by who she was- Sango, the demon exterminator.

'You intentionally refused to believe your eyes- so you reacted as you felt you should, your enemy was before you- it's only natural to attack him. You didn't know how close you were to dying, but still you could feel the truth, right? He did save you that day.. as he would many times, even from yourself.' Thought Tsukiko, smiling slightly.

#

'What do you mean he's being that way for my sake?!' Thought Sango, listening to the explanation of the monk beside her. 'Like YOU are a trustworthy source!' She thought, but the more he spoke, the more she considered what he said. 'Sympathy? Seeking Vengeance... for me?' Thought Sango, as she reflected on the monk's words and the demon's actions.

'You found yourself wanting to believe it so quickly- did you ever question why you could believe the words with such ease? You wanted to believe it was for you- because that meant he saw you.. he understood.. and wanted to help you. You needed saving still, and you had already seen that InuYasha was the one who could.. it was easy to label those feelings under the blanket of friendship, comrades even, but you wanted to support him, as you felt he supported you too- that's why you would so easily accept his help, and furthermore, would throw yourself to the wolves to help him in return..' Thought Tsukiko.

'..! This water snake, InuYasha can't find him alone in the water like this!' Thought Sango as she called Kilala to her and leapt into battle without hesitation. She hurled the Hiraikotsu flawlessly despite her wounded body. 'Damn it, no effect! Can my wounds still be weakening me this much?!' She wondered 'No, it must be the goddess' staff, it's made him invulnerable to my attacks!' She reasoned out, only realizing her situation as she saw the spiraling water twisting towards her viciously. The next thing she knew, she was falling throuhg the air. '..There's nothing I can do! I can't dodge in mid air like this..!' She reasoned out, as she bit down her fear and bared her resolve, trying to consider any options she had at that moment.

"Sango, are you okay!?" She focused her vision ahead of her again, to see InuYasha protecting her once again. "I-" She began, only to feel Kilala beneath her once again with a grunt- if she hadn't been distracted, she could surely have landed better at least, but now wasn't the time to scold herself for her distractions. "InuYasha!" She looked to him to see what had happened in these mere moments, she guided Kilala around to try to get a better position, but the battle was proceeding whether she was prepared or not. By time she circled around, she witnessed InuYasha being snagged by the snake in it's true form. "No, InuYasha!" She called forth.

The battle proceeded into the water, the very place she had hoped to avoid letting the snake escape to- that was his territory, even InuYasha wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight there. She found herself worrying excessively for the half demon's well being, right up until he began to gloat about surviving it seemed. 'Is this really the time?! What kind of idiot-' She thought as she very nearly threw Hiraikotsu at him, not realizing the feelings of annoyance she felt were more in regard to the fact that he'd worried her so.

As the trident was sent sailing through the air, she cursed herself for not being prepared to get it, but she wouldn't sit on the side lines any longer. She heaved up her Hiraikotsu once more and threw it, preventing the demon from assaulting the child who'd claimed the staff from the water. She moved forward just as quickly, perhaps she should've gone after the child first- InuYasha could surely last longer than him, but she didn't; she flew straight into the water, despite Kilala's aversion to it, Kilala could feel Sango's desire as strong as it was; she wanted to fight alongside InuYasha, and believed that in doing so, she would find herself content.

"Pretty slick maneuvering there, Sango!" Said InuYasha with a smirk, as he held hed arm, trusting Sango to guide him.

"That was nothing!" She said, as arrogantly as she could manage. 'Remind me to think Kilala later...' She thought to herself, before realizing she too was now bragging in the middle of battle. Thankfully InuYasha didn't give her a chance to dwell on that fact, not now anyway.

"Ok, I'm going down and aiming for his head!"

"Gotcha!" She agreed, knowing in her heart that he would too- because that was what InuYasha represented to her, at least that's what she believed- the will and stubbornness to do what he felt was right, what he chose to do, regardless of whether it was hard, or it was impossible.

"Do it InuYasha!" She said, as she flung him forward on a sharp thrust up from Kilala.

'I think it was in that moment, when you realized how alike you were- that you began to feel as though his life was more important than yours, because you knew then, that despite his words, he put your life before his as well; he put all of your lives before his, but he'd only just met you.. isn't that right, Sango?' Thought Tsukiko.

#

'There were many battles you fought side by side, many times you showed your willingness to do anything for him- wasn't there? You struggled with the very aspect of betraying him versus the desire to save Kohaku.. didn't you? You inevitably chose to do it, turning your back on him in order to save Kohaku- you believed that he might do the same if it were someone he cared for, like Kagome; but you knew differently. You knew that the idea wouldn't even occur to InuYasha, but because of your own selfish desires clouding that, and stealing the Tetsusaiga- you told yourself that he couldn't trust you anymore, even when he did. You intentionally suppressed those desires you harbored for the half demon, and distanced yourself from him outside of battle; in doing so, the monk's charm was easy to fall prey too- wasn't it Sango? He was strong in his own way, and shared the same conviction and drive that InuYasha did- a trait you admired, but no matter how many times you told yourself that the monk was where you belonged.. you changed yourself, what you wanted, what you hoped for, you made yourself Miroku's love interest- you looked at him long enough that eventually the love had grown from nothing.' Thought Tsukiko.

"Don't do it! As long as he's alive, there's still hope!"

"You're a great fighter."

'You couldn't refuse that those feelings existed in battle, could you?' Thought Tsukiko. 'You changed yourself outside of battle, indulging in the monk's company; but likewise, you changed yourself for InuYasha in battle, soon relying on him was just so natural, your passion wasn't just in the extermination of demons, or in the thrill of battle, you felt so natural in battle; putting all of your natural self into it, it was the one time you could be yourself fully..' Thought Tsukiko.

"To think you'd be delayed by these guys- it doesn't become you!"

'That's right, it wasn't the battle you loved; it was the man beside you in them that you loved having one excuse to be beside. When he wasn't there, your heart wasn't in it, was it?' Thought Tsukiko.

"InuYasha!" Sango charged forward, despite the overwhelming power of InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru- prepared to fight Sesshomaru all on your own if necessary, to protect InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Sango flew forward ahead of the group, reaching INuYasha as fast as she could to try to help even a moment more.

"Sango!" InuYasha charged forward and swung his sword, eliminating the walking corpse that threatened to pierce the slayer through.

'What of you InuYasha? You felt for Sango as well, didn't you? It was easier to hide back then, because Sango didn't speak it, nor were you compelled to look at her, as Kagome's appearance betrayed your feelings for Kikyo, into feelings for Kagome. You knew of your feelings for Sango all along, but because of Kikyo, you refused all feelings from the surface.. by time those feelings had grown, Sango was beside Miroku, and Kagome was attached to you.. you loved Kagome too, not just as Kikyo, but as herself.. so it was easy to tell yourself that Sango was happier where she was, even with the worthless monk as her partner, and you couldn't betray Kagome's absolute faith in you.. you couldn't betray her, like you felt you had betrayed Kikyo by accepting her..' Thought Tsukiko.

Sango half giggled to herself, as she felt her inhibitions vanish, and her balance suffer. 'We are always wasting time! We could be chasing Naraku! What are we doing? Chasing wine?' Thought Sango as she moved forward. 'If it were InuYasha, he'd have killed Naraku by now.. if Miroku and Kagome didn't always get in our way..' She laughed, blushing to herself as she made her way closer. "InuYasha!"

'It was your honest feelings, that one time- your passion for finding Naraku was only rivaled by the passion of wanting InuYasha by your side along the way. You were so honestly affectionate, enjoying the feeling of your bodies fitting together so well, as you tried to lure him into your arms instead.. but Kagome interfered once again, you didn't hate her, you understood how she felt, but you could still feel the pain of not having your feelings returned, as if you were left only with the perverted monk.' Thought Tsukiko. 'You attacked him as if he was in your way.. but you knew better, he did feel for you, so you devoted yourself to him- feeling rejected by InuYasha, you threw yourself into the life that you thought you wanted, that was.. enough.'

'You on the other end, weren't fighting to resist Sango's unwarranted affection, were you InuYasha? You were fighting to resist your own affection for the slayer.. Kagome trusted you, believed in you, you couldn't let a single moment ruin that, you refused to betray her by revealing your own feelings at the time. You didn't even realize that you hurt Sango in the process, did you?' Thought Tsukiko with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Asked Miroku.

"InuYasha can be quite the jerk.." Commented Tsukiko with a laugh.

"You're only just now realizing that.." Commented Miroku with a smirk.

"You're more of a jerk- that I just realized."

"What brought that out?"

Tsukiko laughed. "Your personality, of course."

Miroku fumed briefly before realizing his hand was in a good position to.

"Try it, I promise it doesn't end well for you."

He sighed and resisted the desire.. for about three seconds.

Tsukiko left the room a moment later, with Miroku planted into the wooden floor. "I warned you.. but it's nice to know that you think it was worth it." Said Tsukiko with a smirk.

"...Totally.. worth.. it.." He admitted.

#

"InuYasha! You aren't getting out of it this time!" Yelled Sango, as she grasped InuYasha by the collar of his robe.

"I ain't tryin' to get out of it!" Corrected InuYasha. "I have to go get Kagome!"

"That's what you said last time- then suddenly a demon just happened to be in your path, and then the clothes got washed down the river, and then there was the cat- who misses the wedding because the cat had a stomach ache?!"

"He was making all kinds of horrible noises! I thought he might be dying!"

"IT WAS A CAT! THIS IS OUR FIFTH ATTEMPT AT A WEDDING!" Shouted Sango.

"What is your hurry anyway?! We don't have to make all these plans just to get married, when we wanna get married, we'll just do it!" Said InuYasha.

"WHEN?! Who was it that was asking me to marry him in the first place!?" Said Sango.

"I DIDNT SAY TODAY!"

"That was four years ago, InuYasha! If you don't want to get married, then just say so!" She yelled.

"That's not it!"

"I think it is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Said Tsukiko who emerged from the back room. "I didn't make yet another trip here, for nothing- Sango, go get ready, if InuYasha tries to back out- I'll know; and trust me, he'll suffer for it." Said Tsukiko with an unpleasant grin, as her eyes flashed once again.

"Did you just.." Said inuYasha, looking at her with an uneasy air.

"Correct, InuYasha- if you even consider missing the wedding, misfortune will follow you for every moment it crosses your mind." Said Tsukiko with a sadistic smile.

#

"I remember that day- Tsukiko did it purposefully I swear, even when I was trying to make it to the wedding, if I even wondered if it was time yet, I'd fall in the river, a branch would snap, or a horde of demon locusts would chase me.. " Said InuYasha with a snicker. "Kagome was so frazzled by time we got there, that I ended up missing the wedding anyway- you weren't exactly nice about finding me and Kagome asleep together either..." Said InuYasha.

"What did you expect? I come home, once again left without a groom- and damned if I don't find you and Kagome snuggled up in our bed!" Said Sango like he was being unreasonable for blaming her for reaching that conclusion. "Not to mention Kagome's clothing.."

"She was changing!"

"Why were you there then!?"

"I came to check on her and found her like that!"

"So you decided to cuddle up to her?!"

"I went to move her!"

"What, into your lap?!"

"No you idiot, to Miroku's room-"

"How EXACTLY does moving someone involve cuddling?"

"She grabbed onto me! Wouldn't let me go!"

"So you just figured you'd go with it?!"

"I thought she'd let go if I stopped bothering her, so I waited! I just fell asleep!"

"Will you two be quiet, the baby is only just born and you're already about to wake it up!" Said Kaede with a grump as she came in with a bundle of InuYasha's robe, within was a demon- at least a small portion.

Sango and InuYasha's spat never continued, as they quickly found themselves engulfed in the shared affection of their son.

#

"He reminds me of InuYasha when he was a child.." Said Tsukiko, smiling slightly as she played with an adolescent part-demon. "Yes, you are just like your father- Kei."

"I'm relieved to hear you say that- I was kind of afraid that InuYasha was unsatisfied.. so to speak. He's been rather.. Miroku about it lately." Said Sango.

"It would please me if you would not use my husband as a verb for distant.." Commented Tsukiko but laughing slightly herself. "No, I imagine that InuYasha's troubles lay more in the future than in the now. He's torn between wanting a fighter, and wanting a peaceful life for his son. Any man born into his family must fight, not only is the world harsh for demons and non-demons alike, but those inbetween suffer from many angles generally; but also a result of his own father- a powerful demon whom's only love beyond Izayoi and Sesshomaru's Mother, was his love for battle- a worthy fight was it's own reward- InuYasha craves battle even when his heart craves peace, his blood burns with it when he's alone with his thoughts, he fears his son will suffer whether he teaches him or not, with strength comes those to challenge it, and with weakness, those to exploit it. InuYasha must decide for himself though, there is no correct path in being a parent- as I'm sure you learned quickly after your first children." Said Tsukiko.

"I think they've certainly taken a liking to him- whenever they do visit, they usually just end up playing with him instead of visiting with me even, I hear Miroku is having them help teach at his shrine." Said Sango. "They don't come home nearly often enough. Guess growing up with me, it's only natural to want to enjoy life with their father- butI miss having them around as well" Said Sango with a frown, imagining her young children back when they were just that- now they were all out of the house, and finding their own ways in life.

"I see you fixed that." Said Tsukiko, motioning towards the young Kei once more, as he circled around Tsukiko, hanging onto her hand, like a dance almost- laughing and enjoying himself, his garment that of the demon slayer, the ones of the village in which they resided.

"Just a little subtle encouragement that perhaps a modest life is not so bad." Said Sango with a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about this one's path- trust me.. the lessons you teach him in your lifetime will remind him of who he is for many years afterwards, and the reflective nature of InuYasha these days, will ultimately guide him towards living his life with a mind of his history, and an eye to the future." Said Tsukiko, smiling as she closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them back up to the distance ahead.

#

"You.. really did do a good job Sango. I think.. that without you, he'd undoubtedly became as twisted as I was. Well, without you, he wouldn't have been born- but you get my point." Said InuYasha.

"..."

"He still grieves, as do I.. though based on the color of the flowers he left for you, I imagine he comes here almost as often as I do." Said inuYasha, kneeling down to place the copper colered flowers before the headstone. "I'm sorry.. it's not exactly an appropriate place, but.. I thought that, it was a fitting place none the less- maybe it's harder to get to, but.. no matter how many years pass, this place is always as peaceful and beautiful as ever.. and I hope you can tolerate my embarrassing mother for a while longer.. Kei and I will be leaving here shortly, but I promise someday, we'll all meet again- okay? I know we can't follow you.. Makes me wish I had more demon friends actually.. but it's okay; because even in hell, I'll still be with you- and that's enough.. " Said InuYasha as he stroked the top of the stone with his clawed hand, and let it slip away. "Goodbye for now, Sango.."

#

"Hello mother.. I'm sorry it took so long to come again.. I hope you didn't worry. I brought father back here too.. he told me that he couldn't go with you still.. but that's why I wanted to make sure to bring him here.. because even if you can't be in the same place there.. you can be here.. y'know? Heh! Kind of soft of me.. I guess." He muttered, embarrassed. "Before he.. passed.. he told me where to find the flowers he always put here.. I went and got you some, he said they reminded him of you.. I guess the color? He wasn't very imaginitive, as you know.." Said Kei with a chuckle. "Anyway.. I won't.. disturb you anymore.. but I'll check back, okay? Oh, and, I think the others will come to visit soon, they wanted to pay their respects for father and.. well, y'know- show you their children I guess. I dunno, that mushy stuff just confuses me sometimes." Muttered Kei as he glanced to the side, hearing someone approach.

"Is this the place?" A girl asked, a tail lingering behind her, and bushy black hair falling far down her back.

"..Yeah, these are my parents.." Said Kei.

"Hm.. I think the place is really nice.. but why'd you wanna meet here? Seems kind of strange." She said.

"No.. reason." He blushed.

"InuYasha? My father told me about him! He was always having to save him!" Said the girl with amusement.

"Nu uh! Feh! Your father must've been getting old when he said that, my father had to spare him more than once!" Argued Kei.

The two gradually began to wander off, bickering about who's father would win in a fight. "Heh, InuYasha vs Koga- would've given an arm to see that one..." Commented Kei before pausing and heading back, bowing before his mother and father's graves. "I'll visit again soon, I promise!" He said as he then proceeded to jog along and catch up.

"You're pretty wierd sometimes, y'know? They can't actually hear you." Said the girl, as she placed an arm on his back, patting it far too powerfully for her own good, as evident as Kei had to repeatedly prevent himself from falling forward from each blow.

"Feh! Of course they can; when's the last time you visited Kagome's grave? Or koga's?" He said, as if defensively, but he froze as he realized she had stopped moving. "I-uh, really I didn't- I mean, it's.." He stumbled, trying to find a good way to reconsider his last statement.

"Maybe you're right.. I had better visit them.. come on, you're coming too- I don't want to sound like an idiot, talking to myself, alone." She said as she smiled at him, causing him to blush again, while she ran on ahead. "Race ya!"

"Wait! No fair! Kikyo!" He called out before growling in her ever fading direction, as his eyes shifted from the natural brown color to hold more of a golden light, his fangs extended slightly and he charged forward to close the distance.

#

"It was really nice of them to visit.." Said Sango with a chuckle. "For Koga's daughter, she's surprisingly inhostile."

"Yeah, I guess- but I still don't like the way she tries to push him around like that.. and he falls for it everytime, what an idiot.." Commented InuYasha.

"Oh come on, you're just as bad InuYasha."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Not this again, you mean.. Tell you what, catch me- and I'll take it back." Said Sango as she got up quickly and took off, causing InuYasha to fall back who had been leaning against her.

"H-Hey! No fair!" He called out with a growl, and soon was chasing her.

'Maybe someday we will have to go beyond this place..' Thought Sango, as she played with her beloved InuYasha once more.

'Maybe someday we will want to even..'

'Maybe someday we'll hunger for another life, to love and cry and feel pain and joy within, but for now.. this is enough. This life.. is more than enough, to satisfy us- so long as we are together.'

"Got you!" Said InuYasha as he grasped the girl from behind, picking her kicking form up to prevent her from getting away.

She proceeded to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck, sliding back down into his grasp. "That you did- and you'll never be rid of me." Said Sango as she moved closer and pressed her lips to his.

THE END


End file.
